Me enamore de un fan
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "Cuando salgo a cantar te veo ahí, me miras y yo me pongo a temblar." Genderbender
1. Primer encuentro

**_Love Live! No es mio es de sus respectivos creadores._**

 ** _Esta es una historia diferente, a falta de historias de Anju y Eren, aqui esta una._**

 ** _Chicos: Eren, Tsubasa, Rin, Umi, Nozomi y Honoka._**

 ** _Chicas: Anju, Kotori, Hanayo, Maki, Eli y Nico._**

* * *

El sonido de las personas aclamando mi nombre, estar en el escenario dejando el corazón y el alma, soñar con algún día tener mas seguidores y que mis canciones lleguen a ellos era un sueño hermoso...un sueño que cumplí con crecer, con gran satisfacción. Por eso, ese día no podía fallar, estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo como siempre lo hacia en mis conciertos, desde que empece no di menos del 110% y ese día no seria la excepciona.

-Todo saldrá como está planeado, será todo un éxito- me repetía esas mismas palabras como si fueran algún tipo de conjuro. Soy la gran Yuuki Anju, no puedo ponerme nerviosa antes de cada concierto. No soy una novata, llevo en esta industria alrededor de 3 años, pensándolo bien no es mucho tampoco. ¡No importa!, como en todos los conciertos daré mi mejor esfuerzo y demostrare de lo que soy capaz.

-Anju-chan, ¿estas listas? - entro mi manager vestido con traje negro y corbata roja.

-Yo siempre lo estoy Nozomi-kun.- le di una de mis mejores sonrisas y el sonrió de regreso.

El es Toujo Nozomi. Es la primera persona que me dio la oportunidad, es una persona muy amable y muy responsable. La mayoría de las personas se burlaban de su personalidad como su color de cabello, ya que es de color morado. No sé que le ven de raro, pienso que es realmente un color hermoso.

-Solo no lo arruines pequeña Anju-chan - sonrió con burla mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi camerino.

\- Mira quien lo dice Nozomi-kun - me senté al lado suyo con cuidado ya que aun estaba con la bata, solo estaba peinada y maquillada.

Al sentarme al lado suyo lo mire con burla- tú fuiste el que rompió los micrófonos hace 2 semanas en Osaka.

\- Fue cosa de rutina.- pico mi mejilla mientras lo miraba con recelo.

\- Sabes que me molesta que hagas eso- intente apartar su dedo pero fue inútil, ya que es más fuerte que yo.

Claro que quiero a Nozomi-kun, ¡pero sabe que odio que piquen mi mejilla!

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hago? - sonrió con burla y retiro su dedo de mi mejilla.

\- Algun día me vengare Nozomi-kun- entrecerré los ojos y lo mire seriamente.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Anju-chan- me miro de forma desafiante.

Mis ojos amatistas y sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraron en una batalla sobre quien ganaría este duelo. Era una batalla que ninguno de los dos cedería, ninguno soportaba la idea de perder frente al otro...pero esta vez, yo seria la ganadora.

-Tú lo pediste- Agarre mi teléfono y marque un número que conozco bien.

-¿ _Hola? -_ escuche una fina voz que era transmitida desde mi celular.

-Hola Eli-chan, ¿Cómo estás? – sonreí mientras miraba como Nozomi-kun se acercaba un poco a mi posición.

\- _Estoy bien, ¿y tú? -_ pregunto cortesmente. Así es Eli-chan, ella es muy cortes hasta con sus amigos.

 _-_ Podría decirse que estoy mal.– fingí una voz preocupada, ¿que puedo decir? soy buena actriz.

- _¿Por qué?, ¿paso algo? -_ la voz de Eli-chan sonaba preocupada. Funciono mi plan.

-Es que Nozomi-kun no se siente bien, ¿podrías venir a respaldarlo? - observe como el ojiverde se ponía sonrojado.

\- Espera Anju-chan no lo hagas. - intento quitarme el celular pero fui mas lista y me levante antes de que él pudiera quitarlo de mi poder.

\- _¿Nozomi se siente mal? -_ se escucho un silencio- _Esta bien, iré solo un momento_ -.

-Gracias Eli-chan, te debo una - colgué el teléfono y pude ver como Nozomi-kun caía en el piso dramáticamente.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no te gusta la idea que venga Eli-chan? - lo mire con fingida inocencia.

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa!?, ¿sabes en lo que me acabas de meter? - se levanto del suelo y me miro con aparente seriedad.

\- Claro que lo se – le sonreí traviesamente.

Para quien no lo sepa Ayase Eli es el amor platónico de mi querido manager Nozomi – _"una diosa de ojos azules y rubios cabello como el oro"-_ así es como lo describe el cada vez que le pregunta sobre su adorada "Diosa". Cada vez que la ve se pone muy nerviosa, le sudan las manos y termina siendo un completo idiota. Esa es una de las razones por las cuales no la suele invitar a los conciertos, le da la excusa de que su trabajo es aburrido, no tiene tiempo, saldrán otro día, etc, etc.

-¿Realmente te afecta tanto que venga Eli-chan? - lo mire arqueando la ceja mientras el solo me miraba "seriamente".

-¡Claro que me afecta! – Su sonrojo fue elevando- ¡Estoy enamorado de ella desde que eramos niños!, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga al respecto?

-Pues feliz- me miro con confusión- tienes la posibilidad de por fin declararle tu amor, solo tienes que decírselo.

-No creo que sea tan fácil…-bajo la mirada. Como odio que haga eso, parece un pequeño perrito abandonado cuando hace eso...

-Vamos a hacer esto- lo mire con determinación- hoy voy a cantar una canción especial para ti- toque su hombro y él me miro un tanto sorprendido- ese será el momento en el que podrás declararle tu amor por ella- sonreí ampliamente.

-¿crees que funcione? - me miro incrédulo. Pobre chico, aun no sabe el poder que tiene la música.

\- ¡Claro que funcionara!, la gran Yuuki Anju nunca falla y esta no será excepción.

-Está bien…confiare en ti - me sonrió levemente. Así es como me gusta verlo, feliz, no triste cual animal atropellado.

\- Tu Cupido Anju-sama no fallara– me separe de él con delicadeza mientras sonreía.

\- Te devolveré el favor- sonrió- el día que te enamores te ayudare con él.

\- No creo que pase - le reste importancia y me senté enfrente de mi espejo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - se acerco a mí.

-Porque no creo que exista algun chico que me quiera por lo que soy y no por mi dinero. Tu sabes bien lo que me paso al ultima vez que decidí confiar en alguien.

\- Ya verás algún día llegara- acaricio mis cobrizos cabellos con afecto y se encamino hasta la puerta.- mejor te dejo para que te arregles, suerte- con una sonrisa salió del camerino.

\- Gracias Nozomi-kun- regrese mi vista al espejo.

No me considero una mujer fea, la verdad soy una mujer muy atractiva, mis ojos amatistas junto con mi cabello cobrizo y buen cuerpo son solo parte de mi atractivo. Soy capaz de muchas cosas y soy inteligente...pero a veces, solo a veces, me pregunto...

 _¿Realmente no existe nadie para mí?_

* * *

 _POV Eren_

¿Quien dijo que los mejores amigos siempre nos llevábamos bien? Quien sea el que dijo eso es un completo mentiroso. Puedo asegurarlo en este presiso momento, donde mi "querido" amigo no dejaba de jalarme.

-¡Ya te dije que no quiero ir! - me sujete del marco de la puerta de mi apartamento.

-¡Me la debes! - el susodicho no dejaba de jalar mis piernas.

-¡Maldición, Tsubasa! - termine soltándome y por error caí encima de el.

-Si quiera dame un besito - Tsubasa sonrió de forma traviesa y yo solo lo mire con repulsión.

-Cállate imbécil - me quite de encima de ese imbécil, me puse de pie y vi como el peliengibre me extendía la mano para levantarlo.

\- Ni pienses que te ayudare a levantarte -me cruce de brazos y lo mire enojado.

\- Eres un amargado, ¿lo sabes? - me miro con fingido enojo mientras se levantaba de su sitio y limpio el polvo de sus pantalones.

-Pues así menos iré contigo.

\- ¿entonces si piensas ir conmigo? - su rostro enojado cambio a uno feliz.

Para quien no lo sepa, el es mi amigo de la infancia Kira Tsubasa, no hicimos amigos después de defenderlo de unos chicos que se burlaban de su frente. No fue de importancia, solo vi que lo molestaban y salte a defenderlo de esos abusones, el único daño fue una cortada en la frente de Tsubasa. Después de ese incidente el usa un leve flequillo en la frente, su cabello es de color castaño claro, ojos verdes y cara de un total imbécil. Lo mas normal era que vistiera con pantalón de mezclilla, y camisa. Pero ese día llevaba puesta su camisa verde del famoso "Anju Fantasy Live", realmente es una estupidez llevar eso a los conciertos, para fans idiotas sin vida social.

En mi caso siempre fui más informal para toda mi vestimenta, pantalón de mezclilla negro, camisa azul oscuro y mi cabello morado un poco desordenado pero no al exceso y mis ojos de azul turquesa.

-No, me rehusó a ver a una mujer que no conozco - recargue mi espalda en la pared fastidiado por su insistencia.

\- ¡Pero te va a encantar! - sus ojos se empezaron a iluminar- ¡es la mejor cantante del mundo mundial!

\- Eso no podía soñar más gay de tu parte.

\- ¡Pero es la verdad!- me miro levemente molesto- ¡y no soy gay!

\- Pues te recuerdo que aun no sabes en que equipo "bateas"- lo mire arqueando la ceja-

\- ¿disculpa?, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido tu?- me miro molesto- Yo he tenido más de lasque puedo recordar.

\- ¿Así?, ¿Cuáles? –sonreí de lado al ver como se ponía a pensar de forma desesperada por intentar recordar.

-Kotori, Hanayo, Nico, Kaede, Fate, Nanoha, Hayate, Sara, Nanami, Yuna, Runa, Takako, Mai, Reo, Risa, Miya, Shizuku, Eris, Natsuki, Shizuru, Arisa, Mia, Lucy, Era, Wendy, Aome, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Asia, Lysandra, Iris, Liliana, Akame, Malvis, Sakura, Lala, Momo, Nana, Touka, Ryou, Kyou, Tomoyo, Asuna, Ririchiyo, Yuu, Saphire, Kumiko, Reina, Ashiru…-Y la lista siguió, y siguió.

¡Ese bastardo salió con 80 mujeres!

\- ¡Ya basta!, ¡quedo todo claro!-dije hartándome de su maldita lista.

\- Jaja, te dije que había salido con muchas mujeres- sonrió con triunfo.

\- ¿y con cuantos hombres?- sonreí al ver su reacción de sorpresa.

\- Solo fueron tres…- bajo la mirada apenado pero después me volvió a mirar molesto- ¡Pero no cuenta si fue en un juego! ¡Y no me cambies el tema!

\- De igual manera me rehusó a ir- volví a mi actitud seria.

\- ¡Vamos!, ¡tengo pases backstage!

-¿y me porque debería importarme?- lo mire seriamente- no voy a ir, ni aunque me obliguen.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que me debes ese favor?- ok…este idiota se puso serio.

-¿Cuál favor?- lo mire con duda.

\- Hace dos años tu abuela se enfermo – me miro seriamente- ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Si…

\- ¿Quién fue el que te ayudo a lavar su cuerpo arrugado?- me miro fijamente.

-Tu…

-¿Quién le corto las uñas de sus viejos pies?

-Tu…- Ya sé por dónde va todo esto.

-¿Quién le dio respiración boca a boca cuando casi se ahoga en la tina del baño?

-Tu…

-¿Por quién hice todo eso?

-Por mi…

-Entonces, ¿Quién me acompañara al concierto?- sonrió mientras me miraba.

\- Yo…-suspire con resignación mientras quitaba mi espalda de la pared.

-¡Adelante entonces! – tomo mi brazo y me llevo al famoso concierto.

-¡Pero suelta mi brazo maldito idiota!- intente soltarme pero me sujeto con firmeza.

\- ¡Cállate y camina!

* * *

Después de media hora de caminar, de pasar una vergüenza porque algunas mujeres pensaron que somos de "ambiente", pudimos llegar al famoso concierto en primera fila, el concierto lo abrió una tal Nishikino Maki tocando un gran piano de cola. Seré sincero, realmente esta hermosa con ese vestido carmesí, ojos color amatista y su cabello pelirojo corto.

-¿Verdad que Nishikino- sama es hermosa? – Tsubasa me miro con los ojos brillosos mientras escuchábamos.

\- No está mal- me encogí de los hombros mientras escuchaba la canción titulada "Ashiteru Banzai"- pero no es mi tipo.

\- Ese es tu problema, ninguna mujer es tu tipo – me miro brevemente y volvió la mirada al concierto.- tus estándares son muy altos.

\- No es culpa mía- le reste importancia- solo que ninguna llena mis estándares.

-A veces pienso que el gay es otro – frunció el ceño y siguió viendo el concierto.

No es que sea gay, solo que he tenido mala experiencia con las mujeres, solo piensan en compras, gastar todo tu dinero en sus estúpidas necesidades "básicas de toda mujer", no piensan en ti, se quejan todo el maldito día de que su "mejor amiga" las cambio por otra, se molestan porque eres sincero con ellas cuando ellas son las que piden esa sinceridad, se quejan de que en el mundo no existen caballeros cuando ellas son las que no saben ser damas, solo quieren tu dinero como sanguijuelas a la sangre. ¿Por qué las mujeres son así?, o ¿será que yo no estoy hecho para las relaciones?

Mi pequeña batalla mental fue detenida por la voz de "Nishikino-sama" -Gracias por su atencion- gire a verla y sonrió en general a todo el público.

-¿viste?, ella me sonrió- dijo Tsubasa con gran alegría.

-Eres un idiota, ella no te sonrió a ti, lo hizo en general- lo mire aburrido.

-Que malo eres, Eren- hizo puchero.

-Soy lo que quiero ser- dije serio.

\- Gracias Maki-chan- redirigí la mirada hasta esa voz que provenía del escenario.

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme Anju- sonrió de vuelta a la mujer que se encontraba al lado suyo.

Wow…es realmente hermosa, cabello cobrizo, ojos violetas que te quitan el sueño, blanca como la nieve, y ese vestido…bendito vestido rosa sin mangas con leves olanes, le recorrían perfectamente en esas curvas…esas curvas. Esa dulce voz realmente cautiva a cualquiera.

¡Espera un momento!, ¿Qué estoy pensando?, seguro es una mujer superficial que solo piensa en ropa y salir a fiestas. ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Ni en más repulsivos sueños me fijare de nuevo en otra mujer así.

\- El público está listo para ti- Nishikino hizo una leve reverencia al público y se retiro.

-¿Cómo están todos hoy?- sonrió al público.

-¡Mira Eren, ella es Anju-sama!- mi amigo gritaba con euforia mientras la mujer parada en el escenario seguía soltando preguntas al público.

-No es nada especial- me encogí de los hombros fingiendo desigualdad con esa mujer.

\- No me importa tu opinión- Me ignoro el muy maldito, después me encargare de él.

\- Bien, hoy empezare algo diferente- tomo el micrófono y empezó a caminar por el escenario.

Cada ves que camina no puedo dejar de mirarla, camina por el escenario como una profesional, tiene gran gracia al caminar por el escenario – _"debió tener clases de ballet de niña"-_ en lo que sigue hablando mi mente empieza a disparar diferentes ideas sobre la causa de su caminado perfecto.

\- Esta vez voy a empezar con una canción dedicada a un gran amigo mío- se coloco en medio del escenario con el micrófono entre las manos.- escuchen por favor, _**Fallen down**_

 _Fallen Down ah~_

 _Fallen Down_

De nuevo…Wow, su voz es realmente hermosa…

 _POV Nozomi_

 _Fallen Down_

 _Fallen Down ah~_

 _Fallen Down_

¿Esa será la canción que prometió Anju-chan?, estoy realmente nervioso y eso que aun sigo atrás del escenario.

 _Blue aoi sora doko made mo tondeikitai_

 _(_ _Azul… quiero volar por todos lados,_ _)_

 _dakedo toberu no wa anata watashi wa tobenai_

 _(En ese cielo azul pero tú eres el único que puede volar,)_ _  
_ _naze nara_ _  
_ _Watashi no tsubasa wa yogoreteiru kara_

 _(_ _Yo no puedo. Es porque mis alas están manchadas._ _)_

-Con que aquí estabas, Nozomi- escuche la voz de Elichi detrás de mí.

-H-hola Elichi- gire mi cuerpo para mirarla y ella solo sonrió de forma dulce- ¿Qué haces aquí?-le sonreí de forma nerviosa.

Debo ser mas seguro con ella, cuando eramos niños yo era el que la ponía nerviosa...¡no al reves!

-¿No es obvio?- se acerco un poco a mi.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- mis mejillas se volvieron rojas mientras la miraba nerviosamente.

-Anju me dijo que estabas enfermo- junto su frente contra la mía, dicha acción provoco que me tensara completamente.- aunque no parece que tengas fiebre-.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron en ese leve momento –hermosos…- solté sin previo aviso.

-¿Discula? -se alejo de mi confundida.

¡Bravo Nozomi! ¡Premio novel por ser la persona mas inteligente del mundo!

\- ¡N-no dije nada! ¡Realmente estoy bien! ¡No necesito ayuda para nada así que puedes irte!- solté de forma agresiva y de forma inmediata tape mi boca con mi mano. Los nervios me traicionan no debería decir tanta estupidez.

\- Ya veo…-Su mirada bajo. Esta triste, la conozco bien- entonces si no me necesitas mejor me iré.

No puedo dejarla ir…escuche el inicio de la canción de Anju " _en ese cielo azul pero tú eres el único que puede volar"._ Con ella es con la única que quiero volar, no la dejare ir.

 _Douka oiteikanaide_

 _(Por favor… no me dejes atrás._ _)_ _  
_ _Anata no tame nara mou ichido tobimasu_

 _(Si es por ti, volaré una vez más._ _)_

-Espera, Elichi- la tome del brazo.

No se me escaparía, ahora seria sincero con mis sentimientos...o mas bien, seria claro con ella.

-Me tengo que ir, Nozomi…- ella me estaba dando la espalda- si no necesitas nada será mejor que me valla.

-No antes de que me escuches- con gentileza logre que su cuerpo estuviera frente al mío- Por favor mírame.

-No lo hare- seguía con la mirada agachada.

-Entonces no tengo de otra- sonreí de lado. Con mi mano derecha sujete su cintura y con mi mano izquierda levante su mejilla para que pudiera mirarme.

 _Namida ga deru hodo kirei na aoi sora_

 _(El cielo azul es tan hermoso que quiero llorar._ _)_ _  
_ _Yogoreta tsubasa de tondeikimasu_

 _(Volaré con estás alas manchadas.)_

Antes de que ella pudiera alejarme le robe un beso en esos tersos labios que anhelaba probar desde hace mucho.

-Elichi…-separe levemente mi rostro de ella con delicadeza, pero sin soltarla de mis brazos, y vi sus mejillas sonrojadas por mi acción anterior.- Te amo- sonreí con sinceridad.

-Nozomi…- ella solo me abrazo mientras lloraba en mi hombro. -Eres un completo idiota, me tuviste esperando todo este tiempo.

Realmente me rompía el corazón que estuviera llorando, pero a la vez estaba feliz ya que bala mujer que amo me corresponde, así que como todo buen caballero solo la abrace fuertemente mientras ella seguía llorando.

 _Soshite anata no moto e_ _  
_ _ochiteyuku..._

 _(Y caeré hacia ti._ _)_

-Te amo Nozomi – después de que cesara un poco el llanto me miro sonriendo con un hermoso sonrojo en sus lindas mejillas.

\- Y yo a ti – sonreí ampliamente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hermoso rostro- Elichi es realmente linda cuando está llorando~

-¡Nozomi! – Me miro con el ceño fruncido- realmente sabes arruinar los momentos – me volvió a abrazar y yo le correspondí.

-Lo siento~-

Toda esta felicidad es gracias a Anju-chan, a ella le debo estar ahora abrazado con el amor de mi vida, a su debido tiempo me tocara devolverle el favor.

 _Fallen down_

POV Anju

 _White shiroi kumo anata to tadayotteyukitai._

 _(Blanco. Quiero ir a la deriva contigo en esas nubes blancas,_ _)_ _  
_ _Dakedo yukeru no wa anata watashi wa yukenai_ _  
_ _...naze nara_

 _(Pero tú eres el único que puede alcanzarlas, yo no puedo._ _)_ _  
_ _Watashi no yume wa "tsukurimono" dakara_

 _(Es porque mi sueño fue creado._ _)_ _  
_

Mientras cantaba esos versos me quede enfrente del escenario con la mirada fija en al público, me gusta mucho estar aquí, ver como cantan conmigo y se divierten es realmente emocionante.

Volteo un poco a mi derecha y logro ver a Nozomi-kun abrazando a Eli-chan por la espalda, - _"trabaja rápido"-_ Sonreí levemente y seguí con mi atencion al público, pero en un leve momento fije la mirada en un chico de camiseta azul con cabello oscuro o algo así, no se logra distinguir mucho por el escenario.

 _Douka oiteikanaide_

 _(Por favor… no me dejes atrás._ _)_ _  
_ _Anata no tame nara mou ichido tobimasu_

 _(Si es por ti, volaré una vez mas._ _)_

Es raro ver que alguien no se divierta en mis conciertos, pero ese muchacho no estaba para nada interesado en mi música, o eso parecía ya que algunas veces veía al escenario y sonreía de lado.

 _Watashi o mihanasu kirei na aoi sora_

 _(El cielo azul es tan hermoso que quiero llorar._ _)_ _  
_ _Yogoreta tsubasa de tondeikimasu_ _  
(Volaré con estás alas manchadas._ _)_

Llego un momento de la canción el cual vi levemente a ese chico, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y al vernos me sonroje levemente al ver sus profundos ojos tusquesa. ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, nunca me había pasado esto, solo cuando era adolecente. Sentí que en mi estomago volaban algunas mariposas, que extraño…

-" _¡Concéntrate Anju!, debes dar el mejor espectáculo."_

 _Zutto...anata no soba ni itai no ni_

 _(Siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si es doloroso.)_

Aunque por mas intento no puedo dejar de mirarlo, no creo lo note, ¿verdad?

 _POV Eren_

Es extraño, ¿ella me está mirando o me estoy volviendo loco?, que extraño, muy extraño.

Pero gracias a eso pude fijarme bien es sus ojos amatista, son realmente hermosos…

 _Rain_

 _(_ _Lluvia._ _)_ _  
_ _Shirokuro no ame_

 _(_ _Una lluvia monocromática,_ _)_ _  
_ _Nanimo mienai_

 _(_ _No se puede ver nada.)_

Realmente es extraña, podría jurar que me sigue mirando.

 _Onegai tasuketeee_

 _(_ _Por favor, sálvame._ _)_

Pude ver como estiro su mano derecha hasta mi dirección y tenía una leve sonrisa acompañado con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 _Anata o sagashite watashi wa tobu_

 _(Buscando por ti, volaré,_ _)_

 _Akaku somatta tsubasa de_

 _(Con alas teñidas de carmesí._ _)_

Vi como acercaba su mano derecha a su pecho y presiono levemente su mano en esa zona, me miro con una cara triste. Inexplicablemente sentí una punzada en el pecho al ver esa mirada.

 _Namida ga deru hodo kirei na aoi sora_

 _(El cielo azul es tan hermoso que quiero llorar._ _)_ _  
_ _tsubasa de tondeikimasu_

 _(Volaré con estás alas manchadas.)_ _  
_ _Soshite anata no moto e ochiteyuku_

 _(Y caeré hacia ti.)_

Cambio la dirección de su mirada al público después de regalarme una sonrisa. Que mujer tan extraña, pero realmente tiene una hermosa voz, si mi oído no me fallaba podía escuchar una voz aguda pero no al punto de fastidiar, sostenía los agudos a la perfección y sus graves aunque un poco débiles podía notar que los cantaba con nitidez. No sabría decir si su tono de voz corresponde a una soprano o a una mezzosoprano.

 _Fallen down_

 _Fallen down ah_

 _Fallen down_

La canción termino, el público aplaudió fervientemente y yo no dejaba de verla, realmente es extraño, tiene algo que no me permite dejar de verla.

-¿Verdad que tiene una hermosa voz? –Tsubasa dijo en tono alegre y yo solamente la seguía mirando.

-Si…es muy hermosa. -dije sin pensar mientras la miraba saludar al publico.

* * *

 _ **A partir de aquí comenzare a resubir los capítulos, los estaba releyendo y me dio la impresión que les faltaba un poco mas (por no decir mucho) el cambio no es mucho, pero bueno~**_

 ** _También_** _ **he decidido subir unas partes extras de las vidas de Eren y Anju cuando están separados, solo pido paciencia no se cuando las tendré, pero trabajare en ellas.**_

 _ **Pero bien es todo por mi parte, gracias por leer n_n**_

 _ **Alguna opinión por favor déjenla en los reviews**_

 _ **De mi parte es todo, que tengan un buen dia n_n**_


	2. ¿Coqueteo?

**_Love Live! No me pertenece._**

 ** _Una pequeña aclaración sobre la forma de los textos._**

 ** _-_** Hey, hola. (es el texto normal)

- _"No me saludo.."_ (pensamiento dentro del contexto)

 _ **Bien eso es toda la aclaración.**_

* * *

Al final el concierto termino con una canción a dúo entre Nishikino y Yuuki. Sere sincero, el concierto no estuvo nada mal, pero sigo sin entender las necesidad de los fans por gritar como locos por ver a su artista favorito ¿no es mejor admirar y escuchar la música con respeto?

La voz de Yuuki es fantástica a decir verdad, sus graves potentes y sus agudos impecables, escucharla fue algo indescriptible... aunque me hubiera gustado escuchar con mayor atención su canto, pero Noooo, sus fans no dejaban de gritar como atarantados.

Pero bien, pensé que después del concierto por fin me podría ir a mi casa, pero no, ahora estoy en los pasillos detras del escenario siguiendo a mi mejor amigo porque tiene sus famosos pases...Que Dios lo libre, le va a dar un infarto al idiota si sigue con esa actitud.

-¡Vamos Eren-kun! –grito Tsubasa de manera eufórica mientras corría-caminaba por los pasillos como un infante.

-¿Para que quieres ir idiota?-pregunte aburrido.

-Pues es obvio, ¡para poder ver a Anju-sama!- siguió caminando hasta que nos encontramos ante una gran puerta que decía "Yuuki Anju".

-No creo que sea buena idea entrar -arque la ceja al ver como Tsubasa se ponía cada vez mas emocionado- ¡No la abras! -grite en un intento para que ese idiota no abriera la puerta. Aunque su mano ya estaba en el pomo de la puerta.

-¡Vamos! –Abrió a puerta de forma apresurada mientras yo solo lo veía enojado.

 _POV Anju_

El concierto fue realmente un éxito, Nozomi-kun por fin le declaro su amor a Eli-chan, todos parecían felices por la presentación, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Regoste mi espalda en el respaldo de la silla que se encontraba frente al gran tocador con todas mis cosas de maquillaje.

Ahora solo quedaba descansar en lo que llegaba Nozomi-kun para darme las buenas noticias.

-¡Vamos! – de repente escuche como la puerta se abría se forma repentina, gire la mirada y divisé como un chico era golpeado en la cabeza por uno más alto.

-¡Eres un tremendo idiota!, ¿¡que tal si se estaba cambiando de ropa!? - el más alto siguió regañando al más bajo. Ese cabello se me hace conocido.

-¡Deja de golpearme pedazo de idiota! –El pelijengibre lo tomo del cuello y a respuesta el otro también lo sujeto.

-¡Intenta impedirlo maldito mal parido!- El mas alto lo miro fijamente.

Si no los detengo de seguro van a pelear. Me levante de mi cómoda silla y me posicione al frente de los dos jovenes que seguían discutiendo.

-¡ejem! –vi como sus miradas se enfocaban en mi. - ¿podrían dejar de discutir?-los mire sonriendo mientras los dos se sonrojaban levemente.

Ambos chicos se soltaron, el bajito parecía apenado, pero el alto parecía no importarle o lo disimulaba muy bien.

-¡Perdón Anju-sama! –el más chaparro dio una reverencia y jalo a su amigo para que hiciera lo mismo.

-Está bien, solo eviten las peleas, ¿si? –seguí sonriendo mientras ambos chicos se levantaban de su reverencia- no sabría que hacer con dos chicos heridos en mi camerino -reí levemente al hacerme la idea.

El pelijengibre parecía un poco mas relajado, hasta se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero el pelimorado...el eludía mi mirada, pero por mas que volteara la mirada, pude ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, volví a reír suavemente, me pareció tierno.

Al hacer un examen rápido, mis dudas se aclararon, el era el chico que habia visto en el concierto.

-Es un placer conocerla Anju-sama. –el ojiverde extendió su mano nerviosamente hasta a mi.- S-soy Kira Tsubasa.

-El placer es todo mío Kira-san. –estreche su mano esbozando una sonrisa a lo cual es solo se puso más nervioso.

En ese preciso momento Kira-san soltó su mano de la mía de forma nerviosa y entonces miro a su amigo. Este le resto importancia con ese tenue sonrojo pero aun así extendió su mano hasta mi posición.

-Toudo Eren. –dijo en tono serio, cualquiera pensaría que va intentar asaltarme o algo así.

Tan lindo que se veía sonrojado, todo tierno, ahora esta todo serio.

\- Es un placer Toudo-san. –estreche su mano con la mía y esboce una sonrisa a lo cual solo evadió.

Soy la gran Yuuki Anju, ¿Cómo se atreve a ignorar mi hermosa sonrisa?

Después de unos breves momentos soltó mi mano y miro a su compañero.

 _POV Eren_

-Anju-sama tengo tantas preguntas para usted. –El idiota saco una libreta pero un extraño ruido se escucho afuera del camerino.

-Ya estoy en camino.- gracias a la puerta que dejamos abierta pudimos distinguir a una peliroja que caminaba un poco disgustada hasta su camerino.

-Es Nishikino-sama, Eren tu entrevista a Anju-sama, yo vuelvo después–Tsubasa me dio su libreta y su grabadora, y salió corriendo a perseguir a Nishikino.

¿Qué clase de broma es esta?, Por qué tengo que entrevistar a una mujer que ni conozco, ni que esto fuera Cincuenta Sombras. ¿En que clase de estupideces me metió este idiota.

-Ese tarado…-Vi como se iba y gire la mirada a Yuuki-san que estaba sentada en el sofá de su camerino ¿cuando se movió de lugar?

\- ¿Cuáles son las preguntas que me quieren hacer? –me miro esbozando una sonrisa, de seguro debe ser de esas "artistas" pre-fabricadas.

-Solo son unas preguntas–me senté al lado suyo en el sofá y la mire seriamente. -¿lista?

-¿Eso fue una pregunta? -ella rió y yo solo la vi con una ceja alzada- anda, di las preguntas.

Tome aire y prendí la grabadora que tenia en mi mano- ¿Cuál es su música favorita? –La mire con aburrimiento, de seguro dirá "me gusta mucho las canciones poperas y así jeje jeje".

-Difícil pregunta –me miro un poco seria –pese que mis canciones suelen contener ritmos como baladas pop, en realidad siento una gran atracción por la música clásica. Compositores como Béla Bartók, Giussepe Verdi, Johannes Brahms, Ludwig van Beethoven, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Franz Peter Schubert y también Johann Sebastian Bach, logran hacer que mi corazón vibre de alegría.

Ok…me arrepiento de haberla criticado, se nota que sabe mucho de música clásica, pero vamos a ver si sabe de otros géneros.

-¿Algún otro género en especial que usted escuche?- la mire de forma desafiante y ella pareció corresponder la mirada que le lance.

\- También tengo gustos por otros tipos de estilos musicales. Tales como lo serian el Pop, Hip hop, fado, operas a lo que cabe descarta que me encanta el Intermezzo y la Zarzuela. Tango, blues, salsa, funk, trovas, música urbana, rap, música folclórica a lo cual soy muy fan de Amparo Ochoa y Charlie Parker. Blues rock, heavy metal y rock and roll aunque suene a cliché me encanta la música de Elvis Presley, Chuck Berry, The Beatles, The Rolling Stones, The Yardbirds, The Animals, Little Richard y Bill Haley and The Comets. –me quede boquiabierto ante semejante nombres de bandas, ella pareció sonreír ante mi reacción.- cabe destacar las principales canciones que me fascinan son: "Maybellene" y "Roll Over Beethoven", las dos interpretadas por Chuck Berry.

Wow…ok no pensaba que supiera algo más que música fresa, estoy sorprendido.

-¿alguna otra pregunta? –se acerco levemente a mi aun sonriendo de forma dulce.

-Este…si. –llegue la hoja de Tsubasa me dio.- ¿Cómo describirías a la música en general?

\- Bien es algo complejo, pero intentare expresarme bien. -aclaro un poco su garganta.- Al ser la música un lenguaje que habla directo al corazón, que no necesita palabras, que prescinde de ella se configura como un código abstracto que solo puede ser descifrado por el mecanismo de subjetividad de cada individuo.-me miro y ladeo un poco su cabeza.- ese es mi concepto de música.

Ya es la tercera vez que lo hace, me he quedado boquiabierto por sus contestaciones, no sonaron para nada falsas, tampoco se la saco de la manga, simplemente fue algo que le salio natural.

-Debería cerrar la boca Toudo-san–con su mano derecha empujo levemente mi barbilla hasta arriba para poder cerrarla. –si no lo hace se le puede meter algún insecto.

-Gracias…-dicha acción logro que me sonrojara levemente.

-¿Falta algo de esa lista?-miro con intriga la libreta que cargaba en mis manos.

\- Una última pregunta. –revise la libreta, al leer la ultima pregunta no pude más que tener ganas de golpear a ese bastardo.

Realmente eso parece una estúpida versión de esa maldita película "porno".

-¿Usted tiene algún interés por las mujeres? –mire con vergüenza a Yuuki-san.

Ese maldito bastardo mal parido me las va a pagar después.

-¿A que se debe esa pregunta? –me miro con duda pero con algo de seriedad en su voz

-Pues a usted la han estado viendo mucho en compañía de Nishikino-san, algunos rumorean que pueden estar saliendo en secreto. -pero como agradecí haber escuchado a Tsubasa mientras caminábamos al concierto. Si no estaría sin armas, bueno, ya lo estoy, pero podría ser peor.

La mire un poco preocupado pero ella solo rio levemente y me miro con una sonrisa de lastima.

-No estoy "saliendo" con ella, tenemos una relación algo especial.

-¿Qué tipo de relación? –la mire con duda.

-Pero que entrometido Toudo-san –Toco levemente mi nariz su dedo índice- ella sale con mi hermano.

-Ya veo…-levemente sonrojado me quede pensando un rato…-¿Usted tiene un hermano?

-Eso es de dominio público, no es ninguna sorpresa–me miro con inocencia mientras yo solo podía morir de la vergüenza.

-Lamento ser el único en no saberlo, el idiota que se fue debió a vérmelo dicho –mire la puerta con enojo y sentí como algo cálido era acercado a mi mano.

-¿Discuten mucho? –Yuuki-san me miro preocupada mientras sujetaba mi mano con la suya.

-Solo a veces, es que me desespera su actitud tan despreocupada–solo la mire aun enojado. Ese idiota siempre me mete en problemas, toda la vida es lo mismo.

-¿No crees que existe una razón por la cual él es así?

-¿A que se refieres?

-Lo que quiero decir es que en una amistad no pueden coexistir dos individuos con personalidad similar. –la mire arqueando la ceja.–en otras palabras, si tu eres demasiado serio, tu "contraparte" debe ser lo contrario a ti, alguien de personalidad más extrovertida que tu- me miro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios…gracias a eso sentí un leve cosquilleo en el estomago.

-Creo entender lo que me dice Yuuki-san –la mire un poco más relajado –supongo que tendré que aguantar a ese idiota unos años más –de repente una leve sonrisa se asomo por mis labios, es raro, no suelo sonreír, menos a una persona con la que no llevo mucho de conocer.

-Me alegro que lo entendieras –Sonrió y entrelazo nuestros dedos.–los amigos son algo valioso, pueden darte oportunidades de oro.

-Ya lo note–sonreí relajado mientras apretaba un poco más el agarre de nuestras manos.

Se siente bien estar así, podría estar así por mucho tiempo más.

 _POV Anju_

¿Qué estoy haciendo?, no es normal en mi. Pero realmente se siente bien este tipo de contacto, me siento segura, como si nada me fuera a pasar si estoy con él.

-Anju-chan tenemos que hablar –de pronto entro Nozomi-kun el cual sujetaba de la camisa a Kira-san. -¿interrumpo algo? –sonrió de forma picara al notar que mi mano esta entrelazada con la de Toudo-san.

-No pasa nada –el quito su mano de la mía y camino directo hasta Nozomi-kun- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? –miro de forma seria a Nozomi-kun y después a Kira-san.

Extraño ese pequeño calor…

-Más bien que no hizo, fue y acoso a Maki-chan, se metió a la sala de instrumentos a tomar fotos y subirlas a twitter, pidió autógrafos hasta los conserjes, y sin contar que casi se roba la escenografía de hoy–dijo Nozomi-kun serio. Yo conozco esa mirada, esta molesto, lo se.

-Yo me encargare de él–Dijo Toudo-san evidentemente molesto.

Nozomi-kun soltó a Kira-san y se dirigió adentro del camerino.

-Lamento las molestias que causo –el pelimorado dio una reverencia en signo de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Toudo-san, así son las cosas en el espectáculo. –me levante del sofá y me dirigí hasta la puerta.

\- Aun así lamento lo que hizo hoy–me miro y sonrió con un poco de picardes a lo cual yo me sonroje levemente –Bueno no lamento todo.

-Ya lo note –sonreí y me acerque a él levemente. –Nos veremos en otra ocasión, Toudo-san –me pare un poco de puntitas y bese su mejilla.

-Tenlo por seguro –levemente sonrojado se llevo a Kira-san del camerino, dejándonos a Nozomi-kun y a mi solos.

Pese a que se fue no deje de mirar la puerta con una gran sonrisa en los labios y un leve sonrojo proveniente de mis mejillas.

-¡Ejem! –gire completamente para ver a Nozomi-kun, el cual tenía una cara de enojo en el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? –lo mire extrañada, era raro verlo enojado.

-Como tu mejor amigo exijo saber que paso en este camerino–se cruzo de brazos y me miro de forma seria.

Yo pensé que estaba enojado por lo que hizo Kira-san...

-No paso nada Nozomi-kun.–le reste importancia y me senté en el sofá.

-¿Entonces porque estaban agarrados de la mano?, ¿Por qué te despediste de él con un beso en la mejilla? Y ¿Por qué estas sonrojada? –se sentó al lado mío mientras me miraba con la ceja alzada.

-Fue algo repentino, no volverá a pasar–No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de tristeza- no creo volver a verlo, solo fue algo de un día.

-Anju-chan…-de repente Nozomi-kun me abrazo con fuerza -¡Estas enamorada!

-¿D-de que estás hablando? –me sonroje por la cercanía que teníamos en ese momento, cada vez me acercaba mas a él en ese abrazo.

-¡Que te gusta ese chico! –Me soltó levemente y vi una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-N-no es lo que parece–pese a que intente alejarme de el solo me siguió sujetando de la cintura.

-Claro que si, dime ¿Cómo se llama? –siguió sonriendo.

-Toudo Eren…-dije algo apenada y sonrojada.

-¡Bien! Voy a conseguir todos sus datos ya verás. –su sonrisa se agrando a más no poder.

-N-no es necesaria, realmente no me gusto. –lo mire apenada.

-Anju-chan…-Nozomi acaricio mi mejilla levemente- hace mucho que no te veía sonreír de esa manera, sin contar que hace mucho que no sales con alguien.

-¡Eso es mentira! –aparte su meno de mi mejilla.–el mes pasado salí con alguien. –lo mire con reproche.

-Anju…no cuenta si es tu hermano.

-¡Si cuenta!

-Después hablaremos de eso–negó levemente con la cabeza y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza. –me alegra tu felicidad Anju-chan.

-Nozomi-kun…-al final acepte ese abrazo.

Nozomi-kun desde que lo conocí, su personalidad me atrajo a el, pero no de una manera romántica como alguna vez llegue a pensar, el se convirtió en un segundo hermano mayor para mi desde aquel día.

-¡Ejem! ¿Puedo saber que está pasando aquí? -hablo una fuerte voz femenina.

Ya no viviremos para navidad…Nos soltamos inmediatamente con miedo y vimos unos ojos azules llenos de odio que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

-Elichi, amor, no es lo que parece–Nozomi-kun miro a su querida novia con miedo.

-Es verdad Eli-chan, no hicimos nada –la mire con el mismo miedo que se reflejaban en los ojos de Nozomi-kun.

\- ¿y porque están tan nerviosos? –una mirada seria se asomo por su cara.

-p-por nada. –contestamos a unisón mientras Eli solo nos miraba seriamente.

-¿Entonces porque estaban tan abrazados? -no se que dio mas miedo, su voz o que se acercara lentamente a nosotros.

-¡Elichi te juro que no paso nada!

-Eso lo veremos –Dicho esto se trono los nudillos y sonrió de forma siniestra.

Hoy es el día, moriré tan joven y hermosa. Este será el día que conozca el verdadero significado del sobrenombre de Eli-chan. "El demonio ruso".

* * *

 _POV Eren_

Después de salir del concierto nos pusimos en marcha para llegar al departamento.

No puedo sacarme de la mente a Yuuki-san.

-Eren, ¿este enojado conmigo?

- _"Ella realmente fue muy amable conmigo"._

-¿Me vas a ignorar todo el camino?

-" _Su conocimiento de música es increíble"._

-Oye hazme caso.

- _"Aparte de linda es muy inteligente"._

-Erencito-kun, ¿me harás un hijo?

- _"Sus ojos son realmente hermosos, me sentí atrapado por ellos unos minutos"._

-¡Tómame, hazme tuyo!

- _"Me gustaría volver a verla, aunque dudo que quiera ver a un don nadie como yo"_

-¡Oye idiota ya hazme caso! –sentí un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza y mire a mi lado derecho, estaba Tsubasa enojado y sujeto a mi brazo derecho.

-¡Quítate idiota! –quite mi brazo de su agarre. -¡porque hiciste eso!

-¡Porque tu no me haces caso!, ¡No es culpa mía que sigas pensando en Anju-sama!

-¡Yo no estoy pensando en ella!

-¡Mira Anju-san por detrás! –señalo atrás de mi espalda.

-¿Dónde? –de inmediato volteo mi cara para verificar esa información y no vi nada.

-¡Ves! Te lo dije. –me miro con satisfacción y con su ridícula cara de burla.

-Imbécil. –lo mire molesto y seguí con mi caminata.

-Oye espérame. –me siguió por detrás. –ni me agradeces por ayudarte con Anju-san.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? –me detuve y lo mire seriamente.

\- Que te deje solo con ella para que pudieran hablar. –Sonrió pícaramente.- y creo que funciono, les falto un paso para besarse.

-Eso no es verdad–me sonroje levemente- aparte, tu te fuiste porque viste a Nishikino, no por otra cosa.

-Claro que lo es, en el clímax de fallen down no dejabas de mirarla, ni ella a ti.

-No es verdad…

-Si lo es, incluso te beso en la mejilla y te dijo "nos veremos después".–siguió sonriendo y golpeo levemente mi brazo. –incluso se coquetearon, realmente eres rápido.

-Aunque eso fuera cierto, no tengo muchas la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué no lo ves? –Lo mire con tristeza.- ella es una súper estrella, de seguro tiene muchos pretendientes y de seguro un novio…

-Pues eso lo averiguaremos después.–vi como Tsubasa se alejaba un poco de mi y mostraba que en sus manos tenía mi celular.

¿Qué…?.–revise mis bolsillos y efectivamente no estaba mi celular.

-Tendrás que atraparme Erencito-kun. –salió corriendo.

-¡Vuelve aquí pedazo de basura humana! –corrí tras de él.

* * *

 _ **¿Quien no tiene un amigo que los molesta hasta la muerte? xD Tsubasa nos dará muchas sorpresas en el futuro.**_

 _ **Bien esto es todo por mi parte, espero que les gustara este nuevo capitulo.**_

 _ **Alguna recomendacion, duda o sugerencia favor de dejarla en los reviews n_n**_


	3. Las galletas milagrosas

_**Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores**_

* * *

Ya han pasado varias semanas desde que no veo a Yuuki-san, tampoco es que me urja verla pero Tsubasa no deja de hablar de ella, todo el maldito día dice "Anju-sama es tan genial, ¿viste lo hermosa que se ve en este video?, realmente me enoja que hable así de ella, a él solo le importan las mujeres para disfrutarlas un tiempo. Es un idiota, que se ha mantenido investigando mas a fondo la vida de Yuuki-san con la excusa de ayudarme, no necesito ayuda y menos de el.

-Eren-kun, ¿podrías ir a la tienda?- me hablo Tsubasa desde la cocina.

-No –yo estaba sentado en la sala jugando Naruto Shippuden 4- ¿Porque iría a la tienda cuando estoy muy a gusto jugando con mi Xbox?

-Pero yo no puedo ir, tengo que hacer la comida. –escuche su tono de voz quejumbroso.

-Quien te manda a querer cocinar –lo seguí ignorando, no podía perder esta partida, ya casi le gano al bastardo de Madara.

-Y a ti quien te manda a hacer el único libre.–se paro enfrente de la televisión y la apago.

-¡Oye! –me levante furioso del sofá.

-¡Ve por las galletas! –me agarro del cuello de la camisa y me saco del apartamento.

-¿Te comiste las galletas pedazo de basura?

-Si. –antes de yo poder replicarle cerró la puerta del apartamento.

Ni modo, tendré que ir a comprar las galletas o no me dejara entrar.

En camino a la tienda solo pude pensar en mil formas de torturar a Tsubasa.

Ahora por su culpa tendré que ir a la tienda a las 3 de las tarde, en este momento podría estar jugando Naruto Shippuden 4.

* * *

Por fin llegue a la tienda, espero que aun existan las galletas que necesito.

-Bien, las encontré –cogí las galletas, las pague y Salí de la tienda como todo un campeón.

De pronto alguien me empujo y mi bolsa de galletas cayó en el suelo.

-Lo siento –esa mujer pelirosa ni me miro y prosiguió con su caminata.

¿Quién se cree?, no se irá sin pagar su pegado.

-¡Hey! –la sujete de la muñeca impidiendo que caminara mas.

-Por favor, suélteme –Intento soltarse de mi agarre pero yo la sujete con fuerza y la gire hasta mi posición.

-No hasta que te hagas responsable por tirar mis galletas. –la mire con enojo.

Ahora que lo pienso esa chica tenía unas gafas oscuras cubriendo sus ojos.

-Déjeme ir. –Siguió en su intento te soltarse, pensándolo bien su voz me parece muy conocida.

Justo en el momento que iba a decidir soltarla un chico corrió atrás de ella haciendo que cayera al piso.

-¡Ten cuidado Idiota! –Mire como el chico salía corriendo dejando a esa chica tirada en el piso-Que poco caballeroso. –dirigí la mirada hasta aquella chica que se encontraba en el piso. -¿se encuentra bien? –me agache para poder comprobar la salud de la joven enfrente de mí.

Que rompiera mis galletas no significaba que la trataría mal después de su caída.

-Estoy bien, gracias. –sonrió al ver mi gesto.

-¿Yuuki-san? –gracias a ese pequeño choque sus gafas cayeron al suelo dejando ver unos ojos amatistas.

Sabía que conocía esa voz. No sabía que ella frecuentara estos lugares, ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

-No sé a que se refieres. –ladeo su cabeza, creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que algo le falta.

-No pensé verte por aquí–sonreí, tome sus gafas, y las coloque con cuidado en su rostro.

Suspiro con resignación-¿Fui muy obvia?

-Solo un poco. –me levante del piso y estire mi mano derecha para que ella pudiera levantarse también.

-Gracias. –tomo mi mano y la ayude a levantarse del piso.

-No hay de que–le sonreí-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Oh bueno, es una larga historia. –acomodo su peluca rosa y ajusto sus lentes. –me sorprende que me descubrieras Toudo-san.

-Tómalo como una coincidencia, reconocí tu tono de voz y tus ojos.

-¿Estas coqueteándome? –arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa picara en sus labios.

\- Si y no. –sonreí de la misma forma que ella mientras un leve sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas-¿Me dirás que haces aquí? –con mi mano izquierda tome la bolsa de galletas rotas.

-Si que eres un poco chismoso Toudo-san. –vio como tire la bolsa de galletas al basurero que se encontraba al lado de la tienda –lamento lo de esas galletas –me dio una sonrisa culpable a lo cual yo no pude más seguir sonriendo.

-No es problema, comprare otras después.

-Yo las pagare. –me miro con decisión.

-No es necesario, solo le diré a Tsubasa que no había galletas.

-¿Kira-san vive contigo?

-Si, desde hace un año –le reste importancia al asunto–por ahora no te preocupes, no es necesario que me pagues las galletas.

Negó suavemente con la cabeza. –No, yo pagare por esas galletas.

-Si que eres terca. –suspire con resignación.

-Podría decir lo mismo que de ti. –sentí como mi mano derecha cambiaba de posición junto con la de ella. Ahora estaban entrelazadas.

Con esa chica todo es extraño, siento como si ya la conociera desde hace tiempo, es raro...en alguna otra situación o con alguna persona diferente, simplemente apartaría mi mano y ya. Pero simplemente no quiero quitarla.

-¿Quieres caminar un poco? –vi como asintió con energía y empezamos a caminar. – ¿Ya me dirás a que viniste a este lugar?

-No –recargo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras caminábamos al parque.–es un S-E-C-R-E-T-O –dijo cada letra en un tono juguetón.

-Insisto tu eres más terca que yo–Solo vi como su cara de alegría se volvía en una de puchero.

Alrededor de 15 minutos llegamos al parque.

Yuuki-san no dejaba de mirar el puesto de crepas así que decidimos acercarnos para ver que podíamos pedir.

-¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No estoy segura. –acaricio su mentón con su pulgar y dedo índice. –nunca he comido alguna crepa.

-¿Enserio? –la mire con la ceja alzada.

-Si–bajo la mirada–Cada vez que la quiero probar siempre tengo alguna grabación o algun Live.

-Si ese es el caso permíteme sorprenderte –Fui y la deje sentada en una de las bancas cerca del puesto de crepas –quédate aquí, yo iré por unas crepas.

Iba a soltar su mano para poder caminar pero algo me lo impidió.- ¿pasa algo? –gire mi cuerpo y me puse en cuclillas para estar a su nivel.

-No es nada…- vi como una cara de molestia se dibujo en su rostro mientras miraba nuestras manos.

-Tranquila, voy a volver –bese el dorso de su mano y lo solté con delicadeza dejándola en su regazo –enseguida vuelvo. –sonreí al ver su sonrojo.

-S-si…

Sin más me levante y camine hasta el puesto.

¿Qué acabo de hacer?, yo nunca hice eso con nadie…Tal vez la falta de galletas me haga actuar así.

 _POV Anju_

¿Que acaba de pasar?...mi corazón esta latiendo muy fuerte, y mis mejillas se tornan de color carmesí.

El tiene un efecto extraño en mí, tal vez el plan de Eli-chan realmente funcione.

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Realmente crees que funcione esto? –mire curiosa a la rubia que estaba acomodando mi peluca rosada._

 _-Servirá, con esto podrás estar cerca del sin que tus fans te reconozcan._

 _-No sé si puedo confiar en una persona que casi me asesina hace una semana –me estremecí al recordar todas las persecuciones, llamadas telefónicas a las 12 de la noche, las visitas inesperadas, los extraños pastelillos, todo eso y más._

 _-Es culpa suya por no explicar nada a tiempo- la rubia simplemente se encogió de los hombros._

 _-Pero si lo hicimos –entrecerré los ojos mirando a Eli-chan desde el espejo._

 _-Deja de quejarte y ya vete de aquí –termino de arreglar mi peluca y me dio unas gafas. –toma._

 _-Gracias. –me levante de la silla y me puse las gafas. -¿Qué tal me veo?_

 _-Muy diferente. –coloco sus manos sobre mis hombros y me sonrió. –te deseo lo mejor hoy._

 _-Tranquila, soy la gran Yuuki Anju, nada malo me puede pasar._

 _Fin del flashback._

Fije la mirada en el puesto de crepas y logre divisar la espalda de Toudo-san, no pude más que sonrojarme al ver su espalda.

" _¿Ahora me volví una pervertida?"_

" _Realmente tiene una espalda muy marcada."_

" _Un completo caballero."_

" _Y esa sonrisa, siento que solo me la ha dado a mi…"_

 _"Enserio que me siento tan idiota diciendo todo eso...pero no se porque no puedo controlar mi mente, la razón no me funciona en estos momentos"_

Me quede tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando Toudo-san llego a mi lado.

-Un yen por cada pensamiento que tienes–gire la mirada y vi su sonrisa.

-Tendré que pagarte mucho dinero entonces. –sonreí devuelta mientras tomaba la crepa –Gracias.

-De nada. –ladeo su cabeza y me mir. -¿puedo saber en que estabas pensando?

En ti.

-No es nada importante –evite su mirada inquisitiva.

¿Desde cuándo la gran Yuuki Anju evita la mirada de alguien?

-¿Estás segura?, parecías tan absorta en lo que pensabas que no te diste cuenta que se te movió la peluca –de pronto sentí como me acomodaba la peluca.

-Realmente eres algo chismoso Toudo-san –lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Solo me gusta estar enterado de las cosas –contesto con simpleza.

-Eso parece una excusa que diría un niño –reí levemente ante su simple contestación.

-Mejor come tu crepa. –frunció el ceño. De veras que parece un niño cuando se lo propone.

-Si, señor. –una pequeña risa salió de mis labios y le di una pequeña mordida a la crepa.

-¿Qué tal? –su voz sonaba algo preocupada.

-Realmente muy buena. –le sonreí de forma tranquila. -¿Tiene fresas y zarzamora?

-Si, pensé que era el más correcto para la primera vez que comieras uno.–parece que se relajo un poco.

-¿Sera que Toudo-san me quiere conquistar? –le sonreí pícaramente.

-¿A que te refieres? –su mirada era de confusión.

-Dicen que si comes una crepa de frutos mixtos tu futuro amoroso será todo un éxito. –le di otra mordida a la crepa. -¿será que tu objetivo es enamorarme?

Es realmente adorable, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y parecía estar muy nervioso.

-Y-yo no…-parecía buscar las palabras indicadas. –N-no es eso, lo juro.

-¿Entonces no te parezco linda? –lo mire arqueando la ceja.

Si que es fácil hacerlo flanquear, me gusta sacarlo de esa aura de chico serio.

-N-no es eso. –intento escapar de mi mirada. –mejor cambiemos de tema. –desvió su mirada.

-Entendido~ -recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.–cuéntame de ti, Toudo-san.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? –me miro aun levemente sonrojado.

-Lo que me quieras contar –lo mire con una sonrisa.

-Bien, no tengo mucho por donde contar. –aclaro su garganta. –Mis padres viven en Osaka, pero originalmente nací en Francia.

- _Donc, vous parlez français'_ (Entonces, ¿hablas frances?). –Lo mire desde su hombro con una sonrisa.

Sonrió de lado- _Oui mademoiselle_ (Si, señorita) –su acento es muy marcado, se nota que lo ha practicado mucho.

- _Parfait, il pensait être le seul qui connaît la langue_ (Perfecto, pensé ser la única que conoce el idioma.)

- _Maintenant, vous voyez que vous n'êtes pas seul_ (Ahora ves que no eres la unica)

- _Peut-on poursuivre la conversation précédente_ (¿Podemos continuar con la conversación?)

- _Bien sûr_ (claro)

Ambos reímos levemente ante la pequeña escena que acabamos de hacer.

-Bien sigue por favor- le indique con una sonrisa.

-Tengo 22 años, estoy en mi último semestre de la carrera en leyes, voy a hacer una especialidad en derecho internacional, vivo con Tsubasa el idiota que viste hace unas semanas, me gusta mucho leer, practico deportes y voy al gimnasio con frecuencia, toco la guitarra acústica y eléctrica, también juego videojuegos, veo televisión aunque odio las telenovelas y los malditos musicales estúpidos que sacan en la televisión, mis gustos musicales son muy variados al igual que mis gustos por los libros, y creo que eso es todo. –se encogió de los hombros.

-Gracias por la información Toudo-san. –reí levemente

-¿Dije algo gracioso? –me miro arqueando la ceja.

-Es que no pensé que me fueras a decir todo eso, con lo serio que es pensé que solo me ibas "tengo 22 años" –seguí riendo levemente.

-Que chistosa saliste, pero te toca contar algo acerca de ti. –me miro con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, la mayoría de mi información es de dominio público -encogí mis hombros sin darle importancia al tema.

-¿Tengo que recordarte la entrevista? –arqueo la ceja.

Es cierto, el realmente desconocía mi persona.

-Está bien, te contare cosas de mí, incluso lo que nadie sabe. –aun recostada en su hombro lo mire.

-Soy todo oído. –sonrió de lado.

-Soy una canta-autora, la mayor parte de mis canciones las escribo yo, toco cualquier instrumento que me pongas en frente. –vi una sonrisa de burla en sus labios. –oye eso es verdad. –hice cara de puchero.

-Si tú lo dices, anda prosigue.

-Bien…-negué con la cabeza y continué- Amo leer libros, hago ejercicio, bailo: ballet, pop, break, y etc. Canto desde los 6 años de edad, Nozomi-kun fue el que me dio la oportunidad para empezar a cantar hace 3 años, actualmente tengo 22 años, vivo con mí hermano Honoka y soy egresada de la facultad de artes.

-Pense que solo eras cantante, eso explica porque sabes de música.

-Sip, Nozomi-kun me dijo que terminara mi carrera antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora. –lo mire con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pero no deberías seguir en la universidad? -pregunto incrédulo.

-No, yo entre a la universidad a los 17 años–sonreí al ver su cara de confusión- Termine antes mi preparatoria y pude ingresar a la universidad

-Aparte de linda, también eres inteligente. –se cruzo de brazos y me miro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. –me sonroje levemente. –Eso es todo.

-¿Enserio? Es muy poca información –arqueo la ceja.

-Es lo que el público sabe. –me encogí de los hombros.

-¿Me contaras lo que nadie sabe? -no pude mas que sonrojarme ante esa mirada de niño perdido- me dijiste que me lo contarías.

-Solo si prometes no contarlo. –me levante de su hombro y lo mire fijamente.

-Lo prometo. –su mirada era seria pero sincera.

-Entonces te contare. –aclare un poco mi garganta.

Estoy nerviosa, es la primera vez que le contare mi pasado a una persona, mire a Toudo-san. Parece que noto mi nerviosismo.

-No tienes que contarlo si no quieres. –entrelazo su mano contra la mía y me miro con una sonrisa de apoyo.

Sé que es extraño confiar en una persona que apenas conoces, pero ¿no les ha pasado que sientes una extraña confianza con ciertas personas?, pues ese es mi caso en este momento.

Suspire y apreté el agarre de nuestras manos. –No hace daño esperar un poco, ¿verdad?

-Esperare con ansias el día que quieras hablar de eso. –dirigió mi mano hasta sus labios y beso el dorso de mi mano.

-Y dices que no quieres conquistarme. –me sonroje levemente por su acción.

-Yo nunca dije que no. –sonrió y se levanto de la banca donde estábamos sentados. –ven vamos a divertirnos hoy. –de un gentil jalón me levanto.

-Está bien. –sonreí. -¿A dónde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa.

* * *

 _POV Eren_

Pese a que dije eso, realmente no se adonde llevarla, ¿Cómo puedes sorprender a una chica que ha estado en casi todo el mundo?

Por lo que me conto Tsubasa ella ha estado en todos los museos de la ciudad, teatros, cines e incluso en las tiendas Frikis de Akibara.

Solo hay un lugar al que la puedo llevar, las probabilidades que lo conozca son nulas, bien este es mi último intento.

-Bien hemos llegado. –la mire un poco nervioso.

-¿Un parque de diversiones? –vi como arqueo la ceja en mi dirección.

-Bueno…dijiste que a veces no podías salir a divertirte, así que decidí traerte aquí. –sonreí nervioso a lo que ella solo rio levemente.

-No recuerdo a ver mencionado eso Toudo-san.

-¿Entonces quieres irte? –baje la mirada un tanto apenado.

Sabía que no le gustaría, era obvio que ella prefiere los restaurantes caros y todo eso.

-No –la mire con sorpresa–quiero entrar, tal vez me divierta más de lo pienso–sonrió y me jalo adentro del parque de diversiones.

Me alegro que quisiera entrar, no pensé que fuera a aceptar entrar aquí.

Sonreí y la seguí, realmente no me molesta pasar mi tiempo con ella, es una persona muy agradable.

-Toudo-san, ¿Qué es eso? –señalo uno de los puestos de tiro al blanco.

-Oh, es un puesto. –reí al ver su expresión de puchero.

-¡No me refiero a eso!

-¿Entonces?

-Me refiero a que tipo de puesto es -parece una niña, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Ah, pues es un puesto de tiro al blanco, si le das al blanco obtendrás un premio dependiendo de la cantidad de puntos que juntes.

-Oh…-Siguió mirando el puesto.

-¿Quieres algo del puesto?

-Si, pero no creo poder ganarlo. –rio nerviosamente.

-¿Por?

-No soy buena con las pistolas de petardos.

-En ese caso permíteme conseguirlo por ti. –le sonreí y fui directo al puesto.

-Pásele joven, ¿realmente cree ser capaz de conseguir el premio para su princesa? –el señor del puesto me miro de manera retadora.

-No lo creo –sonreí de forma arrogante y tome el rifle cargado con los petardos.-estoy seguro que lo voy a conseguir.

-Entonces inténtelo–se aparto de los blanco y estos empezaron a moverse.

-Buena suerte Toudo-san. –ella se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla.

-Gracias. –levemente sonrojado fije la mirada en los objetivos.

No puedo fallar, voy a conseguir mi objetivo.

¡Que de algo sirva todas las torturas de Umi cuando practicaba con él!

Respire profundamente para relajarme.

Sin más tome posición con el rifle y empecé a disparar, no falle ninguna, incluso la más rápida logre dispararle. El señor estaba anonadado, no se esperaba que alguien pudiera disparar también como yo.

-Listo –le entregue el rifle -¿Qué es lo que quieres de premio? –mire a Yuuki-san que también estaba sorprendida.

-Yo…quiero ese pequeño lobo con ojos morados. –señalo tímidamente ese peluche.

-Tome señorita. –el señor le entrego el peluche y después cambio su atencion a mí. -¿Dónde aprendió a disparar así?

-En el dojo de los Sonoda. –dije simplemente y me aleje de ahí con Yuuki-san.

Ella camino sujetada de mi brazo derecho mientras que en su brazo libre cargaba al peluche que recién gane. -Gracias por ganar el peluche –beso levemente mi mejilla.

-No es problema. - sonreí levemente sonrojado.

-He escuchado de ese dojo, dicen que viene de una gran dinastía de guerreros y contiene una gran tradición japonesa.

-Estas en lo correcto, su legado es muy grande, actualmente lo dirige Sonada Takechi, pero en un respectivo tiempo lo va a dirigir Sonada Umi. –dije con simpleza.

-Parece que conoces mucho de ese lugar. –Yuuki-san me miro con duda. -¿puedo saber por qué?

-Conozco a Umi desde que era niño, mis padres son amigos cercanos de los suyos. Hemos entrenado juntos desde hace años, por lo general él dirigía las practicas por cuestiones de liderazgo–le reste importancia y cambie nuestro rumbo a algunas atracciones del parque.

-Eso no me lo contaste Toudo-san. –hizo cara de puchero a lo cual no pude más que sonreír.

-Creo que la que es chismosa es otra. –pique su mejilla.

-No es justo Toudo-san. –frunció el ceño y abrazo con fuerza ese pequeño lobo entre sus pechos. –yo quiero saber más de ti.

-Lo demás tendrás que averiguarlo con el tiempo Yuuki-san. –puse mi dedo en su frente. –si haces eso te quedaras arrugada como una pasa.

-No lo haría si tú no fueras tan terco. –entrecerró los ojos y me miro.

-Aparte de chismosa eres infantil. –reí al ver sus reacciones tan infantiles.

¿Cada cuanto tienes la oportunidad de burlarte de una artista a nivel mundial?

Parece una verdadera niña con ese peluche.

-¡Eres injusto Toudo-san! –siguió con su puchero.

-Te vas a arrugar Yuuki-san. –seguí riendo, realmente es muy cómica.

-¿Dijiste Yuuki-san? –hablo una chica que estaba atrás de nosotros.

Mierda…

-Yo no dije eso. –mire a la chica que me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Seguro? –intento mirar más de cerca a Yuuki-san pero me puse en medio para que no la pudiera ver bien.

-No sé de que estás hablando…-Parecía nerviosa, maldición nos van a descubrir si sigue hablando.

-Esa voz….-parece que se puso a pensar un poco.

-No es lo que parece, ella es una chica común y corriente. –reí nervioso mientras me aseguraba de que aquella chica no la viera fijamente.

-No lo soy, lo juro. –cambio levemente su voz a una mas chillona y desesperante.

-Si tú lo dices…-el chico comenzaba a irse. Me alegro.

De repente una maldita ráfaga de aire bolo la peluca de Yuuki-san haciendo que su cabello cobrizo saliera.

-¡Tu eres Yuuki Anju! –la chica la señalo.

Lo sabia…nunca puedo tener tanta suerte.

-¡Oye cállate! –tape su boca con mi mano.

-¡Miren es Anju-sama! –escuche un grupo alrededor de 3 personas gritando atrás de nosotros.

-Mierda…

-Vámonos de aquí, Toudo-san. –tomo mi mano y la jalo para empezar a correr.

-¿A dónde vamos? –la seguí por detrás mientras ella aun jalaba de mi mano.

-Aun no lo sé. –volteo hacia mí y saco la lengua.

-¿¡Como que no lo sabes!?

-¡Atrápenla! –nos empezaron a seguir alrededor de 20 fans de Yuuki-san.

-¡También atrapen a ese bastardo que está tocando su mano! –varios chicos gritaron a unisón mientras nos perseguían.

-¡Yo no soy ningún bastardo! –estaba a punto de detenerme para molerlos a golpes pero Yuuki-san me lo impidió.

-No tenemos tiempo, ¡solo corre! –apretó mi mano con fuerza y seguimos corriendo.

¿Enserio no se cansan? Creo que hemos corrido como varios metros sino kilómetros.

Debo hacer algo, no va a pasar como en las películas de que va a ver un tipo bazar y en ese los vamos a perder.

-Por aquí Toudo-san. –me jalo al interior de un bazar.

¿Enserio?, Que es esto ¿una película?

Entramos al bazar por así decirlo y empezamos a confundirnos con la multitud.

-Ven. –me dirigió a una tienda de ropa donde me paso un abrigo y un sombrero –ponte esto.

-¿Para? –la mire arqueando la ceja.

-Tú solo hazlo. –me ordeno mientras se colocaba otro abrigo y se recogía el cabello –rápido –se coloco el sombrero, solo dejaba ver su cara y algunos cabellos rebeldes abajo del sombrero.

-Entendido. –me puse lo que me pidió y de pronto escuche las voces de sus fans. -¿enserio nunca se rinden?

-Y eso que no son muchos. –coloco el peluche adentro de mi abrigo.

-Ahora me veo gordo…gracias –la mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Aun así te ves lindo–se acerco a mí y me abrazo del cuello.

-¿O-oye que haces? –la mire ruborizado y nervioso, estaba muy cerca, ¿Huele a rosas?

-Camuflaje –levemente sonrojada se pego un poco más a mí.–perdón por esto -¿se sonrojo?

-¿A que te…?-no termine mi replica ya que ella junto sus labios con los míos.

 _-¿Me está besando?_

 _-¡No idiota te esa sacando algún veneno de tus labios!_

-Que asco, ¡vayan a un hotel! –los chicos pasaron enseguida de nosotros sin notar que Yuuki-san estaba ahí.

 _-Es obvio que te esta besando pedazo de idiota._

De seguro es para pasar desapercibido, pero aun así…

Son realmente muy suaves.

¿Vainilla tal vez?, no sé que sea pero sabe muy bien…me gustaría saber más de ese sabor pero ella se separo de mi levemente.

 _POV Anju_

Después de ese inoportuno beso me separe de Toudo-san.

-Parece que ya se fueron…-volteo a ver a Toudo-san y el está muy sonrojado. –Perdón por eso, si no lo hacía podrían descubrirnos. –le di una sonrisa culpable.

-…-No contesto y se me quedo mirando seriamente.

-¿Toudo-san? –sin previo aviso me tomo de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo y con su mano derecha tomo mi mejilla. -¿P-pasa algo? –lo mire nerviosa, era extraño verlo así.

Solo rio levemente, acerco sus labios a los míos y después los quito.

-Aun no lo descubro…-me volvió a besar.

¿Qué rayos quiere descubrir?

¿Qué le pasa?

Volvió a separar sus labios de los míos y lamio sus labios.

-Es almendras…-me miro a los ojos con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? –lo mire confundida, realmente no entiendo que está pensando.

-Tus labios…-acaricio con su pulgar mi labio inferior. –saben a eso, a almendras. –me miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Por eso fueron esos besos? –lo mire un tanto enojada, ¿solo me beso para saber a que sabían mis labios?

-Si y no. –beso mi mejilla y me abrazo de la cintura.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Que me gustan las almendras –sonrió sonrojado –mas si son en tus labios –dijo en tono galante.

-B-bueno…-me sonroje hasta las orejas por su comentario.

" _¿Qué está tratando de decir?"_

" _¿Le gusta besarme?"_

" _¿Acaso le gusto?"_

" _¡Contrólate Anju!"_

-Creo que es hora de llevarte a tu casa -fue lo único que escuche salir de sus labios.

-¿Eh? –lo mire desconcertada.

-Esta anocheciendo, no quiero que estés sola tan tarde –me regalo una sonrisa y tomo mi mano. -¿vamos?

-S-si…-baje la mirada un poco apenada.

-Hey jóvenes, tienen que pagar por eso.-una señora mayor de edad nos detuvo.

-Cierto. –Toudo-san saco su cartera y pago por nuestra ropa. –gracias.

-A ustedes. –la señora nos sonrió.

-Con permiso. –Toudo-san tomo mi mano y comenzamos a caminar.

-Toma. –saco el peluche de su abrigo y le lo entrego.

-Gracias. –tome el peluche con mi mano izquierda mientras que la otra estaba sujeta a la mano de Toudo-san.

-No pensé que nos fueran a descubrir tan rápido. –hizo una leve mueca.

-Si, pero así es la vida de una celebridad. –acomode mi sombrero mientras caminábamos.

-¿Ahora eres vanidosa? –de sus labios salió una sonrisa burlona.

-Solo digo la verdad. –entrecerré los ojos.

-Si tú lo dices, Vanidosa-san

-¡Oye!

* * *

Paso el rato en silencio, no es que fuera incomodo, a decir verdad fue realmente cómodo.

Estar tomada de la mano con él, el silencio cómodo, el sol a punto de meterse.

Podría decirse que es la escena de una película.

-¿esta es tu casa? –detuvo su andar y señalo una casa pintada de blanco.

-Si. –le sonreí y me acerque a la puerta.

-Pensé que vivías en una mansión o algo así. –ladeo la cabeza y me miro sin soltar mi mano.

-Ya ves que no.-seguí sonriendo. –me gusta esta casa, era de mis padres.

-¿era? –arqueo la ceja.

-Es que…-a punto de decir algo escuche la voz de mi querido hermano.

-Anju-chan, es hora de cenar. –se asomo por la ventada del segundo piso un pelinaranjo. -¡Oye tu! –su voz sonaba ronca y seria.

-¿uh? –Toudo-san volteo a ver a mi hermano.

-" _No de nuevo…" -g_ olpe la palma de mi mano contra mi frente.

-¡Te encargo a mi hermana! –sonrió y prosiguió. –suele ser distraída así que cuida de ella. –sin más cerro la ventana.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí? –volvió su mirada a mí y yo solo reí levemente.

-Es así con todas las personas que traigo a la casa. –balancee un poco mi mano que aun estaba agarrada a la suya. –es buen chico, solo que es algo…

-¿Extraño? –arqueo la ceja.

-Si, pero me quiere mucho y solo quiere mi bienestar. –sonreí al recordar todas las veces que mi hermano me cuidaba, realmente puede ser un tonto, pero es sobreprotector.

-Se nota, pero en fin. –miro al cielo. –es hora de retirarme.

-Es cierto, no queremos que Kira-san se ponga celoso de que estés tanto tiempo afuera. –sonreí con burla mientras el solo hacia cara de asco.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, es realmente extraño. –hizo una mueca de asco. –de cualquier forma si debo irme, no quiero que se enoje mas.

-Entendido. –apunto de soltar su mano el me retuvo. -¿pasa algo?

-¿Me pasas tu numero de celular? –un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. –digo por si necesitas algo…

-Claro, si necesito con quien hablar frances podre llamarte a ti. –le sonreí cálidamente.

-Excelente punto. –correspondió mi sonrisa.

Ambos intercambiamos números.

-Anda es hora de irse. –lo jale un poco y bese su mejilla. -¿hablamos después?

-Claro. –tomo mi mano y beso el dorso de esta. –te mando un mensaje cuando llegue al departamento. –soltó mi mano con una sonrisa.

-Coste que lo prometiste. –abrí la puerta de mi casa y lo mire por última vez. –nos vemos, Toudo-san

-Llámame Eren, yo también te diré Anju –sonrió de forma nerviosa.

-Buenas noches, Eren. –le sonreí y entre a mi casa.

Al entrar a mi querido hogar abrace al peluche que me dio Eren.

-Si que fue un buen día…-sonreí levemente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces ya tengo cuñado? –vi como mi hermano me miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-Nop –deje el peluche en una pequeña mesa y empecé a quitarme el abrigo.

-Pero si se estaban coqueteando a diestra y siniestra. –sus ojos azules brillaron.

-Ya te dije que no. –colgué el abrigo y el sombrero en el perchero.

-¿Entonces porque tanto coqueteo? –mi hermano me miro con duda mientras me dirigía al comedor.

-Ni yo misma lo sé. –me encogí de los hombros levemente sonrojada y me dirija al comedor.

-¿Te enamoraste? –mi hermano me siguió por detrás.

-Lo dudo. –me senté en la silla enfrente de la mesa.

-¿Segura que no te gusta por lo menos? –se sentó al lado mío.

-Nunca dije que no me gustara. –sonreí levemente sonrojada.

-¿Entonces por qué dices que no estás enamorada de él si estas sonrojada?

-Honoka-kun, el amor lleva tiempo. –le sonreí.

-Oh…Pues no lo pareció hace rato, Nozomi-kun me dijo que lo viste en tu camerino.

-Admito que me gusta, incluso me pongo nerviosa cuando lo veo, mis manos sudan y mi pecho late con mucha fuerza.-puse mi mano en mi pecho. –se que el amor lleva tiempo, no es algo que se pueda dar tan rápido…

-Pero debes admitir que tiene algo especial, jamás te vi tan alegre y menos con ese brillo en los ojos. –mi hermano sonrió con calidez.

-…-baje la mirada apenada.

Ese punto no lo había notado.

Sé que no estoy enamorada de él, es muy pronto para eso ¿verdad?

Aunque me cueste admitir no he podido dejar de pensar en esos ojos turquesa…

-Anju-chan. –Honoka-kun puso su mano en mi cabeza y yo lo mire. –animo, yo te apoyare en lo que pueda. –sonrió cálidamente.

-Gracias Honoka-kun. –le sonreí de la misma manera. –Es hora de cenar

-¡Provecho! –dijimos a unisón y empezamos a comer.

 _15 minutos después_

 _*Tululu*_

-¿Eh? –mire mi teléfono y era un mensaje de Eren.

-Hermanita, deja el teléfono. –mi hermano golpeo con su cuchara mi cabeza.

-Oye. –sobe mi cabeza y lo mire entrecerrando los ojos.

-Dile a mi cuñado que te puede mandar un mensaje después. –se cruzo de brazos y me miro.

-¿Alguien esta celoso? –lo mire con una sonrisa de burla.

-Solo cuido a mi querida y linda hermanita. –Honoka-kun lo dijo en tono de orgullo.

-Yo no te encele cuando saliste con Maki-chan~

-Si lo hiciste. –entrecerró sus ojos.

-Sigue soñando Honoka-kun.

-Yo tengo otros tipos de sueños. –sonrió pícaro.

-¡Honoka! –me levante de mi silla de forma amenazadora.

-¡Solo digo la verdad! –salió corriendo.

* * *

 _POV Eren_

¿Es enserio? No ha dejado de regañarme, parece mi madre, ¡es más! Es peor que mi madre.

Desde que llegue a la puerta le mande un mensaje a Anju, pero en ese preciso instante cuando la iba a mandar otro mensaje el muy bastardo me jalo del cuello del saco y me metió adentro del departamento a la fuerza.

-¡Te mande a comprar galletas! –parecía furioso, no los culpo me un buen tiempo. -¡No te mande a hacer la malditas galletas!

-Perdón…

-¿Cómo que perdón? –se paro enfrente de mi furioso. -¿Que no te funciona el maldito celular? ¡Aprende a contestar las jodidas llamadas, maldito idiota!

-No lo escuche…

-¿Pues que coño estabas haciendo? –puso sus manos alrededor de su cadera.

-Estaba con Anju…-me encojo en el sofá esperando su reacción.

-¿Con Anju? –arqueo la ceja y me sigue mirando. -¿Qué fue lo que fumaste?

-No fume nada. –suspire frustrado. –mira. –saque mi celular y le mostré las fotos que me había tomado con Anju.

Tomo el celular y después me miro sorprendido. –tu hermano, eres mi ídolo. –palmeo mi espalda mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué? –lo mire confundido.

-Este si que es un buen photoshop. –rio mientras me daba mi celular.

-¡Que no es photoshop! –me levante de golpe del sofá para encararlo. –Todo es verdad, si salí con ella.

-¡Si tu lo dices! –siguió riendo.

-¡Que te dije que es verdad!

Después de unos largos 15 minutos logre callarlo.

-¿Entonces ya me vas a creer? –lo mire arqueando la ceja.

-Sip. –me sonrió. –es increíble que le gustes a Anju-sama

-No creo que le guste. –me recargue en el sofá.

-Ya sé que eres un amargado, pero tienes tu carisma. –me lanzo uno de los cojines del sofá individual donde estaba sentado Tsubasa.

-¡Oye! –lo lance de regreso. –te digo que no le gusto.

Atrapo el cojín-Yo digo que si, digo, en el camerino les falto unos centímetros para comerse. –sonrió con picardes.

-Tú tienes un concepto muy extraño de cualquier concepto romántico.

-O tu eres muy extraño.

-Cállate idiota. –escuche el tono de mensaje de mi celular y vi que el mensaje era de Anju. –Es ella. –sonreí inconscientemente.

-Entonces te dejo mensajearte. –rio levemente y se levanto del sofá. –Nos vemos mañana enamorado. –palmeo mi cabeza y después fue a su habitación.

-Es un idiota…pero tal vez tenga razón. –tome mi celular y le conteste a Anju.

* * *

 _ **Por si acaso se confunden. En el chat se va a leer como si lo estuvieran leyendo directamente del celular de cada uno.**_

* * *

 _POV Normal_

 _Toudo Eren: Ya llegue a mi casa._

 _Yuuki Anju: Gracias avisar n.n_

 _Yuuki Anju: Perdón por contestar un poco tarde, es que estaba cenando con mi hermano._

 _Toudo Eren: No te preocupes, yo estaba siendo regañado por Tsubasa (_)_

 _Yuuki Anju: ¿te metí en problemas con Kira-san? Ó_Ó_

 _Toudo Eren: No, es que es realmente exagerado._

 _Yuuki Anju: ¿Seguro? Se ve que es un buen chico._

 _Toudo Eren: Lo es, pero cuando entra en acto de "madre" es exasperante -_

 _Yuuki Anju: Solo quiere cuidarte_

 _Toudo Eren: ¡pero no es mi madre!, no creo tener una madre tan fea e_e_

 _Yuuki Anju: Jaja, ¿crees que él sería una buena madre?_

 _Toudo Eren: Si, el es exasperante y protectora como una._

 _Yuuki Anju: Hablando de Kira-san, ¿Qué estudia él?_

 _Toudo Eren: Como ser un fastidio e_e_

 _Yuuki Anju: Jaja ya enserio_

 _Toudo Eren: Pero es verdad xD_

 _Yuuki Anju: ¡Vamos! Dime_

 _Toudo Eren: ¡Me!_

 _Yuuki Anju: Ja-ja que gracioso Eren __

 _Toudo Eren: Lo sé, soy un encanto._

 _Yuuki Anju: ¿Ya me vas a decir?_

 _Toudo Eren: Jaja bueno te lo digo, el estudia medicina_

 _Yuuki Anju: ¿Enserio?_

 _Toudo Eren: ¿Tan sorprendente es? e_é_

 _Yuuki Anju: un poco, pensé que por su carácter él estudiaría alguna carrera en ingeniería._

 _Toudo Eren: Pensé lo mismo cuando me lo conto. Lo curioso que es el mejor de su clase o_o_

 _Yuuki Anju: Eso no me lo esperaba…_

 _Toudo Eren: Espérame un momento, voy a mi cama es que estoy acostado en el sofá._

 _Breves minutos después._

 _Toudo Eren: Volví_

 _Yuuki Anju. Me alegro jeje, pero ¿Por qué estabas en el sofá?_

 _Toudo Eren: Me dio flojera ir a mi cama :p_

 _Yuuki Anju: jaja ¿estaba cómodo el sofá?_

 _Toudo Eren: Si Anju, estaba muy cómodo xD_

 _Yuuki Anju: Es un poco extraño ver que dices mi nombre jeje._

 _Toudo Eren: No sería decir, más bien seria leer._

 _Yuuki Anju: ¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero! -n-_

 _Toudo Eren: Aun en chat eres realmente infantil xD_

 _Yuuki Anju: Y tu un verdadero aguafiestas e_e_

 _Toudo Eren: Soy lo que quiera ser_

 _Yuuki Anju: Barbie girl xD_

 _Toudo Eren: Jaja mira que graciosa._

 _Yuuki Anju: Amargado e_e_

 _Toudo Eren: ¿Qué cenaste?_

 _Yuuki Anju: Creo que era ramen, mi hermano no cocina muy bien. ¿Tú que cenaste?_

 _Toudo Eren: Yo cene unas ricas almendras ;)_

 _Yuuki Anju: Pervertido…_

 _Toudo Eren: Yo no escuche quejas después_

 _Yuuki Anju: Ja-ja_

 _Toudo Eren: ¿Qué haras mañana princesa?_

 _Yuuki Anju: ¿Princesa?_

 _Toudo Eren: Así es como te describen la mayoría de las revistas, ¿te molesta que te diga así?_

 _Yuuki Anju: Creo que no…entonces yo buscare un apodo para ti también n.n_

 _Toudo Eren cambio el sobrenombre a "Princesa"_

 _Toudo Eren: Jaja quiero ver que se te ocurre._

 _Princesa: ¡Ya verás que será muy bueno! /_

 _Toudo Eren: jaja bueno, ¿contestaras mi pregunta?_

 _Princesa: Si, mañana tengo una grabación en una disquera de aquí y una firma de autógrafos, ¿Quieres ir?_

 _Toudo Eren: Con gusto, aunque no quisiera ir Tsubasa me obligaría e_e_

 _Princesa: Kira-san siempre está en cada firma de autógrafos ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué nunca te vi?_

 _Toudo Eren: Porque las veces que eran esos eventos yo tenía exámenes en la universidad._

 _Princesa: Oh, eso explica porque nunca te vi, si fuera el caso te hubiera reconocido ;)_

 _Toudo Eren: Jaja bien, iré a dormir princesa, te veo en la mañana en el evento ;)_

 _Princesa: Entendido, duerme bien príncipe n.n_

 _Toudo Eren: ¿Príncipe?_

 _Princesa: ¿Te gusta? Es el nuevo apodo para ti n.n_

 _Toudo Eren: No suena mal jeje, Aunque suena algo infantil :p_

 _Princesa a cambiado el sobrenombre a "Príncipe"_

 _Princesa: ¡Que malo eres Eren!_

 _Príncipe: ¿No que me ibas a decir "príncipe"? xD_

 _Princesa: Jaja, tan serio que aparentas ser pero eres un poco mas extrovertido de lo que aparentas._

 _Príncipe: depende de la persona con la que este ;)_

 _Princesa: ¿Me estas queriendo decir algo?_

 _Príncipe: Posiblemente jaja, bien es hora de dormir, no quiero que termines desvelada por mi culpa._

 _Princesa: Por ciertas personas vale la pena ;)_

 _Príncipe: Ahora eres tú la que manda mensajes confusos…_

 _Princesa: Dos pueden jugar este juego, príncipe._

 _Príncipe: Muy audaz de tu parte, pero ya ve a dormir e_e_

 _Princesa: Tu eres el que no me deja dormir __

 _Príncipe: Jaja, bueno, entonces te dejo dormir ¿nos vemos otro día?_

 _Princesa: Claro ;)_

 _Príncipe: Hasta mañana princesa, ten una buena noche y lindos sueños_

 _Princesa: Igualmente, hasta mañana príncipe_

Con ese último mensaje ambos guardaron sus celulares.

-Duerme bien mi princesa/príncipe. –ambos sonrieron con alegría al recordar el día que pasaron juntos.

Dieron un último vistazo a esa foto que se tomaron juntos y se durmieron.

* * *

 ** _¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto como quedo?_**

 ** _Disculpen la demora, es que la universidad no me dejaba escribir jaja_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a los que comentaron los capítulos pasados n_n_**

 ** _Si les gusto dejen reviews, de igual manera también dejen opiniones o algún comentario._**

 ** _De igual manera, intentare actualizar lo mas que pueda en estos días n_n_**

 ** _Tengan un buen día~_**


	4. Como nos conocimos parte 1

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de su respectivo autor**_

En un enorme sofá se encontraban tres chicas hablando muy plácidamente.

-Y así fue mi cita con Eren. –la chica del cabello cobrizo sonreía fervientemente mientras le platicaba a sus queridas amigas el cómo se había pasado el día de ayer.

-¿Entonces te consiguió ese peluche de lobo? –una peliroja alzo la ceja con duda ante la declaración de su amiga.

-Si. –su sonrisa se agrando mas y abrazo a su peluche de lobo. –fue muy lindo conmigo todo el día de ayer.

-Parece alguien se ha enamorado. –comento la rubia con una leve sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto Eli-chan. –la menor entre las tres entrecerró sus ojos y miro fijamente a Eli.

-Si, si, pero debes aceptar que estas flecha. –sonreía con algo de burla la rubia.

-Love arrow shot~ -Maki hizo una pose estilo arquero y fingió lanzar algo a Anju.

-Jaja, ¿eso de donde vino? –Anju miro divertida a Maki mientras esta solo enrollaba un mechón de su cabello en su dedo.

-Lo solía decir un amigo. –dijo desviando la mirada de su inquisidora amiga.

-¿Quién?

-Un amigo, pero después hablamos de él. –Eli entro al rescate de Maki mientras esta solo desviaba la mirada y levemente sonrojada por su acción anterior.

-¿Y Ya le contaste que usas el apellido de tu madre? -pregunto la pelirroja para cambiar un poco el tema.

-Le diré en nuestra próxima cita -Sonrió con alegría la castaña.

-Y dices que no estás enamorada, pero, ¿Qué dice Honoka de que salgas con alguien? –pregunto Eli mientras miraba a Anju.

-Dijo que estaba bien, y que tomara las cosas con cuidado. –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-Pues deberías hacerle caso a Honoka. –la peliroja miro con un poco de enfado a Anju. –el solo quiere cuidarte y a ti parece no importarte. –dijo secamente.

-Si tomo enserio lo que dice mi hermano. –se cruzo de brazos y le correspondió la mirada.

-No parece. -replico Maki.

Si las miradas mataran alguna de las dos ya estarían tiradas en el piso sangrando.

-Bueno chicas no discutan.-hablo la mayor de las tres de forma nerviosa. –Maki solo está molesta porque Honoka cancelo su cita de ayer por esperarte Anju.

-Tsk, no crean que me moleste por eso.-Maki desvió su mirada levemente sonrojada.

-Maki-chan no es honesta~ -agrego Anju con tono de burla en su voz.

-Si, de seguro Maki quería estar a solas con Honoka para tu sabes que. –Eli sonrió de forma picara en dirección a su sonrojada amiga peliroja.

-Y-ya cállense las dos.

-¿Sera que están hablando de mi? –un pelinaranjo apareció con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, hablábamos de cómo Maki-chan quiere tener un rato "divertido" contigo Honoka- nii-chan. –Anju sonrió traviesamente mientras la cara de Maki se ponía roja a más no poder.

-Jeje a verlo dicho antes. –con su enorme sonrisa el ojiazul se sentó al lado de la peliroja. –lo que quiera a mi linda Maki-chan. –dicho esto tomo a Maki y la sentó en sus piernas.

-¡H-Honoka! –nerviosa y sonrojada a más no poder, Maki intento alejarse de su hiperactivo novio.

-Pero Maki-chan quiere que yo la este mimando y eso hare. –dijo con una cara inocente.

-P-pero no enfrente de ellas…-su cara se puso roja como su cabello.

Honoka miro a Maki con una gran sonrisa. –ni que ellas no lo hubieran hecho ya. –dio una sonrisa de burla.

-¿M-mimarse entre ellas? –la peliroja abrió los ojos y miro a sus amigas.

Ambas chicas se miraron con una gran sonrisa y Eli tomo la mano de Anju.

-Anju, ¿te han dicho que tus ojos brillan con intensidad este día? –una sonrisa galante salió de los labios de Eli.

-Brillan por tu amor querida Eli-chan. –Anju correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hermosas palabras de una bella dama. –la rubia beso la mano de Anju.

-Mi linda Eli-chan~

-¡Y-ya basta ustedes dos! –Maki grito en dirección a sus amigas. -¡No estamos en un dorama yuri o algo así!

-Jeje, pues a mí me parecían divertido. –dijo Honoka con una gran sonrisa.

-Eres un pervertido. –dijeron a unisón las tres chicas sentadas en el sofá.

-Solo soy de mente sexy. –dijo en tono orgulloso.

-Sigo sin entender como es que llevas 2 años saliendo con mi hermano. –dijo Anju con una sonrisa en dirección a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Ni yo lo entiendo. –Maki solo se encogió de los hombros.

-¡Eso ofensivo Maki-chan! –dijo Honoka frunciendo el ceño.

-Buuu Maki ya no te quiere Honoka. –una sonrisa burlona salió de la rusa.

-¿Eso es cierto Maki-chan? –el pelinaranjo miro a su novia con una cara evidentemente triste. –Maki-chan ya no me quiere…

-N-no es lo que quise decir. –Maki miro de forma nerviosa a su novio.

-Que triste, Maki-chan ya no quiere a mi hermanito. –la menor limpio sus falsas.

-¡E-eso no es cierto! -la de ojos amatista miro a su novio de forma nerviosa -y-yo...t-te quiero mucho...-dijo en un tenue murmullo.

-¿Que dijiste Maki-chan? -una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Honoka.

-Que te quiero...-dijo un poco más fuerte.

-No te escucho Maki-chan

-Te quiero...

-Un poco mas fuerte~

-¡Que te amo, pedazo de idiota! -grito molesta y sonrojada.

-Yo también te amo Maki-chan~ -dicho esto abrazo a su novia.

Unos aplausos retumbaron en la habitación, dichos aplausos eran Eli y Anju.

-N-no empiecen ustedes dos -dijo molesta y sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Solo están felices por nosotros linda -sonrió con gran alegría el ojiazul.

-T-tu no ayudas Honoka...

-Me alegría que Maki demuestre sus sentimientos -sonrió com ternura la rubia- aunque tengo una pregunta

-¿Cual es Eli-chan? -Honoka miro a la rusa con duda mientras abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza a su novia.

-Honoka...-dijo una molesta peliroja.

-dejando de lado las quejas de Maki -río levemente -¿Como fue que empezaron a salir ustedes dos?

-¿A que se debe la pregunta Eli-chan? -agrego la de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿No te da curiosidad como empezaron a salir siendo ellos tan diferentes? -dijo con curiosidad la ojiazul. -yo conozco un poco de la historia, pero no sé como se conocieron.

-Si lo ves desde ese punto...-sujeto levemente su barbilla y miro com inquisición a su hermano. -cuéntanos como se conocieron ustedes dos.

-Es una historia muy larga, pero igual se las voy a contar -dijo el pelinaranjo.

-No -agrego Maki.

-¿Eh? ¿Porque no Maki-chan? -dijo Honoka.

-Porque tú la cuentas mal, yo se las voy a contar -sentencio la pelirroja.

-Parece que alguien está emocionada por contar su historia de amor -sonrió Eli con burla.

-C-cállate y escucha la historia.

-Si jefa -la rusa mantenía su sonrisa. -cuéntenos como conoció a su adorado novio Honoka

Maki respiro y exhaló para calmares y no aventarle un cojín a la rusa. -Todo empezó cuando estaba cursando el último año en la universidad...

 _Flash back_

 _POV Maki_

 _Estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la universidad que daba justo en el par trasero, del esos lugares donde el sol da muy poco. En ese momento solo tenía un pensamiento: "¿Como voy a terminar esa canción?"_

 _Dijo el profesor que debía ser una canción original, solo nosotros podíamos escribirla, la inspiración podía ser la que sea...pero ese no es el problema, el problema es ¿Como demonios voy a escribir esa canción si estoy más seca que el desierto?_

 _Le pregunte a Umi, pero me dijo que necesitaba algo que me motiva a escribir, una inspiración inesperada... ¿¡Como voy a hacer eso!_

 _Umi tiene suerte, el tiene a Kotori para inspirarse...yo solo tengo a la tonta de Eli que sigue sin poder confesarle a Nozomi lo que siente por el...es una idiota, ni que fuera tan difícil decirle a alguien lo que sientes._  
 _No es que sepa mucho del tema pero, ¿Que tan difícil es decirle a alguien "sal conmigo?, no es nada del otro mundo_

 _¡Debo pensar! ¡Maldito cerebro, piensa en algo!_

 _En mi regaño mental un toque en mi hombro interrumpió mis pensamientos. Sin más gire mi mirada para ver quién me estaba molestando._

 _-¿Que es lo que...?_

 _Al girarme vi unos hermosos ojos azules como el mar y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas._

 _-Disculpe señorita, ¿Me puedo sentar al lado suyo? -una gran sonrisa adornaba el rosto de aquella persona desconocida._

 _-Claro...-moví mi bolsa para que aquella persona se sentara al lado mío._

 _-Gracias -sin más se sentó al lado mío -cuanto calor hace hoy, ¿Verdad? -simplemente miro el cielo con una mano cubriéndole un poco los ojos._

 _-Si...-solo dije en un leve murmullo mientras miraba a ese chico._

 _No es que me importe o sea una mujer que le gusta sacar la garra pero...no es para nada feo, digo...está bien que sea seria, ¡Pero tampoco soy de piedra! El chico no es para nada feo...En breves palabras, es un chico de cabello naranja, su piel es a lo mucho un poco menos más blanca que la mía, y sus brillantes ojos azules hacen un conjunto perfecto con su vestimenta que es una camiseta anaranjada y un par de jeans._

 _-¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? -su voz interrumpió mis pensamientos._

 _¡Mierda! No me di cuenta que me le quede mirando._

 _-N-no me pasa nada- gire mi mirada al frente con un leve sonrojo- solo hace mucho calor, eso es todo._

 _Río levemente -ya veo, por cierto -se levanto y se puse enfrente de mí pero sentado de cuclillas- soy Kousaka Honoka, un placer en conocerla -extendió su mano hasta mi posición con una gran sonrisa._

 _Sonreí levemente ante el gesto y estreche mi mano con la suya. -Nishikino Maki, el placer es todo mío_

 _Acerco mi mano a sus labios-Un lindo nombre para una hermosa señorita -dicho eso beso el dorso de mi mano._

 _Gracias a esa acción mi sonrojo reapareció pero un poco más fuerte._

 _-Y-ya veo -le sostuve la mirada aun sonrojada._

 _-Bien, Nishikino-san, debo retirarme -se levanto de su posición y coloco mi mano en mi regazo -fue un placer conocerla, espero que nos volvamos a ver -me dio una sonrisa y se retiro de mi vista._

 _-Nos vemos -una leve sonrisa acompaño mi sonrojo._

 _En ese momento una idea cruzo por mi mente, saque una pequeña librera de mi bolsa junto con un bolígrafo y comencé a escribir ideas para la canción._

 _Escribo en mi cuaderno "Suspiro sola en la playa, continuando mientras recuerdo tu sonrisa."_

 _Una sonrisa salió de mis labios al recordarlo._

 _Espero que nos volvamos a ver..._

* * *

 _Algunos días después._

 _-¿Nishikino-san, saldrías conmigo hoy en la tarde? -me pregunto un castaño de ojos verdes con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-No, Uchida-san no tengo interés en salir contigo -dije molesta- así que deja de molestarme -decidí darme la vuelta para irme pero su mano sostuvo mi muñeca evitando que pudiera irme._

 _-Vamos Nishikino-san, te vas a divertir mucho conmigo -sonrió de forma lasciva._

 _Que tipo tan asqueroso._

 _-Ya te dije que no -intente quitar mi mano pero él tenía más fuerza que yo. -suéltame de una maldita vez -dije muy, pero muy molesta._

 _-No hasta que me digas que si -su sonrisa cambio a una seria - o tendrás que ir conmigo por orden y no por gusto._

 _No suelo robarme las frases de Hanayo pero... ¡Que alguien me ayude!_

 _-Creo que la señorita fue muy clara -una voz firme se escucho justo atrás mío._

 _Al momento de voltear vi que era Kousaka-san...pero esta vez parecía diferente, estaba serio y molesto._

 _-A ti nadie te invito -Uchida-san soltó mi mano y miro a Kousaka-san con evidente enojo. -largo de aquí._

 _El pelinaranjo me coloco enfrente de el._

 _-¿Y si mejor te vas tú? -dijo molesto -tu eres el que no tiene nada que ver con ella._

 _-Tsk, tú que vas a saber -Uchida-san encaro a Kousaka-san_

 _-Al menos mas que tu si -agrego serio y giro en mi dirección cambiando su mirada seria a una cálida sonrisa-¿Que tal si nos vamos de aquí, linda?_

 _¿Linda? Apenas nos conocemos y ya me quiere dar apodos...que desconsiderado._

 _-¿A que te refieres? -dijo el castaño._

 _Volvió a mirar a Uchida-san -A que te metes en donde debes -dicho esto se coloco atrás de mí y me abrazo por detrás de forma posesiva._

 _¿Q-que le pasa a este idiota?_

 _Un gran sonrojo apareció en mis mejilla y me le que mirando de reojo por la posición en la que estábamos._

 _-la señorita que ves aquí está saliendo conmigo, así que esfúmate de mi vista -sonrió con descaro._

 _¿¡Cuando empezamos a salir!?_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Eso es cierto? -el castaño me miro con duda yo solo asentí. -¿Porque no me lo contaste? Que descaro de tu parte no hacerlo_

 _Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario-¿Disculpa? yo no te debo ninguna explicación -dije molesta_

 _-Pero...-sin dejarlo terminar lo interrumpí. -Yo no te debo ninguna explicación, así que vete de aquí_

 _-¡Tsk! Al cabo que ni te quería -dicho esto se fue nuevas vistas y con suerte también se iría de mi vida._

 _Un suspiro profundo resonó en mi oído. -que tipo tan desesperante, ¿Tienes compañeros así?_

 _-Por desgracia si -sonreí pesadamente._

 _Uchida-san estuvo molestándome es inicios de semestre, pensé que al ignorarlo se iría, pero tal parece que no funciono del todo._

 _-Lo bueno es que no te volverá a molestar, ¿Verdad Nishikino-san? -dijo alegre._

 _-Maki..._

 _-¿Disculpa?_

 _-Puedes llamarme Maki...después de lo que paso sería extraño que me siguieras llamando por el apellido...-comente avergonzada._

 _-Ya veo..._

 _Con gracia me giro para quedar frente a frente, el estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa._

 _-Entonces tu puedes llamarme Honoka -siguió sonriendo._

 _-Esta bien...Honoka -Oculte mi cara entre mi cabello por la vergüenza que sentí al mencionar su nombre._

 _-Ese es mi nombre -levanto mi cara para mirarme fijamente -nos llevaremos muy bien -su sonrisa se engrandeció- Maki-chan~_

 _Mis mejillas se enrojecieron._

 _Estábamos muy pero, muy cerca...me incomoda, pero a la vez me gusta... ¿Que me esta pasando?_

 _-¡Ejem! Disculpa si molesto pero...-una fuerte voz llamo nuestra atención._

 _Yo conozco esa voz...Ya valí..._

 _Al momento de girar mi cabeza, vi a un peliazul de ojos color chocolate que nos miraba con severa molestia._

 _-¿podrían dejar de abrazarse en público? -molestia era lo que estaba en su voz._

 _De inmediato Honoka me soltó y miro a Umi con duda._

 _Después de ver brevemente al peliazul, Honoka me miro a mí-¿Quien es el Maki-chan?_

 _-¿Maki...chan?_

 _-Es un amigo -dije un poco molesta -que se supone que vendría a recogerme hace una hora -entrecerré los ojos mirando a Umi._

 _-Una disculpa por eso, tenía que ayudar a Kotori con la mudanza -se disculpa_

 _¡Aja! De seguro estaba ayudando pero en otra cosa...y dice que es el más santo_

 _-Como digas -enrolle un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo y le di unas cuantas vueltas._

 _No es como que me importe que venga Umi...es un gran amigo y todo, pero, ¡Estaba muy cómoda como para que este metiche venga y arruine el momento!_

 _-Bueno, será mejor irnos, no quiero que Eli nos vuelva a regañar...-su mirada paso a ser una nerviosa._

 _Eli...aun sigo pensando que es descendiente de la mafia rusa o algo así. Sus castigos son peor que cualquier tortura dada en la inquisición._

 _-Esta bien, solo deja me despido -sin más gire a ver al pelinaranjo -¿Te parece si nos vemos otro día? -le di una leve sonrisa de disculpa_

 _-Claro que si Maki-chan -sonrió amablemente -¿Te parece aquí a las tres de la tarde?_

 _-Me parece bien -le devolví la sonrisa -Adiós, Honoka_

 _Sin más me retire de ese lugar junto con Umi, el cual no dejaba de preguntarme sobre Honoka. Según él era para "asegurarse de mi bienestar", yo dirá que fue por chismoso. Llegamos con Eli y el metiche fue y le dijo todo...Dios mío ¿Que les importa con quien estoy y con quien no?...no es asunto suyo._

 _Mi tarde feliz término en un maldito tormento con esos dos fastidiosos, el único lado bueno es que mañana voy a ver a Honoka..._

* * *

 _Pasaron los días y las semanas, Honoka y yo. Nos hemos estado acercando mas, incluso conocí a su hermana Anju, la verdad no se parecen en nada, ella es mas uhmmm ¿Calmada? Y Honoka más hiperactivo por así decirlo._

 _Si no es porque le dije que me daba vergüenza, Honoka me seguiría regalando objetos parecidos a un tomate, me gustan los tomates... ¡Pero no es para que me regale objetos en forma de tomate! Aunque El peluche de tomate no estaba tan feo..._

 _Creo que en verdad me está gustando este chico más de la cuenta...su solo sonrisa hace que me sienta feliz y seguro de mi misma...tal vez el día del concierto pueda decirle algo...porque creo que esto va a doler._

* * *

 _El día del "concierto"_

 _-¡Maki-chan, mucha suerte hoy! -dijo con una gran sonrisa._

 _Hoy era la presentación de las canciones que hiñamos a cantar._

 _Después de mucho esfuerzo logre terminar la canción que tenía planeada, tuve que pasar por el vigilante Sonada Umi y la inquisidora Ayase Eli para que me dejaran de preguntarme a quien le escribí la canción. Según ellos se la escribí a Honoka, Pero con mucho esfuerzo logre convencerlos de que la canción no era para alguien en especial...o al menos eso quiero que piensen._

 _-Gracias Honoka -sonreí y dirigí mi atención al escenario -es la última presentación que haré aquí, todo debe salir perfecto._

 _-Ya verás que lo será -lo mire con una cara confundida- todo lo que hace Maki-chan es perfecto -su sonrisa se agrando y extendió una rosa morada y una rosa burgundy enfrente de mí -me dijeron Nozomi-kun y Eli-chan que son de la buena suerte_

 _-G-gracias...-las tome con un sonrojo en mis mejillas -y-ya debo irme_

 _-Suerte en el espectáculo Maki-chan -sonrió. -todo saldrá bien_

 _-S-si -respire profundamente y le devolví la sonrisa aun con mis mejillas ruborizadas- Ten por seguro que haré lo mejor que pueda_

 _-Ya verás que si -alzo su pulgar con entusiasmo._

 _-gracias, iré a prepararme -antes de irme bese su mejilla y corrí a mi camerino como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _No sé como estará el, a lo mejor se quedo sorprendido, pero no sé porque hice eso, simplemente nació de mi hacerlo,..._

 _Subí al escenario con gran confianza, mire entre el público y estaba Umi al lado es su "pajarita" y Eli al lado de su frienzoneado amigo Nozomi. Sonreí al poder divisar a la persona que estaba buscando, ahí estaba el, estaba sonriéndome, movió un mano para saludarme y yo solo me limite a sonreír un tanto más._

 _Mi último atuendo en ese escenario era un vestido blanco con algunos olanes, tacón del mismo color y una diadema blanca._

 _-Escuchen por favor..."natsu owaranai"_

 _Espero que mis sentimientos le lleguen..._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _POV Normal_

-y después del concierto Honoka me abrazo y después de eso no recuerdo como me pidió ser su novia -finalizo la pelirroja.

-Que yo recuerde tú fuiste la que me lo pidió, Maki-chan -sonrió con burla el ojiazul.

-¡Y-yo nunca dije eso!

-Awww que lindos~ hasta cuando pelean son lindos -dio un pequeño chillido salió de la hermana del ojiazul.

-Sabia que Maki no podía ser tan densa -sonrió con orgullo la rusa. -y ya sabía que la canción era dedicada a Honoka

-Tsk si no fuera por el chismoso de Umi -la pelirroja de cruzo de brazos

-Pero tú fuiste escribió la canción -hizo un leve puchero la rusa. -que yo recuerde, Umi no tuvo nada que ver en esa canción

-c-cállate mejor...

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo -ladeo la cabeza el pelinaranjo.

-¿Que no entiendes amor? -Maki miro a Honoka con duda.

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas apareció en las mejillas del ojiazul. -pues...no recuerdo que significaban esas flores...

-¿Nozomi no te lo dijo? -ladeo la cabeza con duda la rusa.

-No, solo me dijo -aclaro un poco su garganta -"son unas flores especiales, tu solo entrégate estas flores" -imito la voz de Nozomi.

-Una muy buena imitación de la voz de Nozomi-kun -río levemente la de cabellos cobrizos.

-¡Hey! Nozomi no habla así -un puchero apareció en Eli.

-Yo creo que si -acompaño en la risa la pelirroja.

\- ¿Será que alguien quiere un Washi-Washi? -continuo imitando la voz del ausente representante de Anju.

\- Yo diría que...-una fuerte voz masculina resonó en la habitación y los tres individuos sentados en la sala miraron para ver de quien era esa voz - alguien quiere probar mi nuevo método de tortura -sonrió Nozomi y en sus ojos se reflejaba perversidad.

-N-Nozomi-kun -palideció el pelinaranjo -y-yo no estaba hablando de ti -titubeo nervioso -¡Fue Anju-chan!

-Esto no saldrá bien...-dijeron a unisón Maki y Eli.

-¡Oye no me culpes a mi por tus problemas! -dijo molesta.

-¡Yo solo digo la verdad!

-¡Mentiroso!

-¡Tu lo eres más que yo!

-¡Pervertido!

-¿¡Yo porque!?

-¡Porque aun tienes a Maki-chan en tus piernas!

-A mi no metan en sus cosas -añadió la mencionada para proceder a sentarse en otro lugar de la sala.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Tonta! -reprocho Honoka con un puchero en sus labios.

-¡Tu mas que yo hasta el infinito y mas allá!

-¡Eres un...! -la menor apretó su puño con fuerza.

-¿Y si mejor castigo a los dos? -Nozomi aun mantenía su sonrisa perversa.-ambos se lo merecen~

-¡Eli-chan ayúdanos! -dijeron a unisón los hermanos mirando a la novia de su "depredador".

Suspiro con resignación y se levanto de su cómoda posición -Esta bien -se acerco a su novio y lo rodeo el cuello de Nozomi con sus brazos - Nozomi, ¿Porque no me saludaste cuando llegaste? -un puchero apareció en su cara.

-P-porque tengo que castigar a esos dos -un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del pelimorado.

-¿Entonces ellos son más importantes que yo? -arrugo sus labios mirando con molestia a su novio.

-P-perdón, tu eres más importante -dijo un tanto nervioso -no vuelve a pasar, lo prometo

-Mas te vale -con a leve sonrisa beso la mejilla de Nozomi y este a consecuencia se sonrojo mas.

-Perdí todo mi respeto hacia ti, Nozomi-kun -dijo Anju con notable decepción -eres un completo domado.

-Tu muy mal Nozomi-kun -agrego Honoka.

-Ustedes dos...-dijo Nozomi un tanto apenado.

-Concuerdo, Nozomi, ya no eres lo que solías ser -dijo con fingida indignación Maki

-Tu no Maki-chan -bajo la mirada con resignación- pero no me importa ser el domado de esta sexy rusa de ojos azules y cabellos dorados -sonrió con picardía.

-¡N-Nozomi! -grito apenada a más no poder la mencionada- n-no digas eso

-Elichi están linda sonrojada~ -sonrió ampliamente- ¿Como no molestar a semejante belleza?

-E-eres un tonto...

sonrió Maki al ver su oportunidad de venganza -Mire, se puso más roja que mi cabello

-Es cierto Maki-chan -río Anju al ver la actitud de su "senpai"

Los presentes rieron menos la rusa, que cada vez se ponía mas roja.

-¡Son unos pesados! -grito Eli.

-Bueno, bueno, dejemos de reírnos -sonrió Honoka -después terminamos del molestarla.

-Si -dijo Nozomi y miro a su novia que lo miraba un tanto molesta - Vamos Elicchi, no te molestes, solo fue una broma~

-No recuerdo que fueras tan extrovertido cuando éramos niños -una mueca salió de los labios de la rubia.

-Elicchi, eso fue hace muchos años -una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en el rostro de Nozomi- aparte, yo era peor~

-Esperen un momento -interfirió la pelirroja. -¿Ustedes se conocen desde niños? -arqueo la ceja con duda.

-Si, nuestras madres son amigas desde la secundaria, desde entonces nos conocemos. -Dijo la ojiazul. - pensé que te lo había contado Maki

-Pues no me lo comentaste nunca...

-¡Ahora de castigo nos contaran todo! -agrego Anju con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Para que quieren saber? -Miro con duda el pelimorado.

-Pura curiosidad Nozomi-kun~

-¿Tu que dices Elicchi? -pregunto Nozomi a su ya mas calmada novia.

-No le veo el problema -sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Puedes contarla tu? Yo iré a hacer algo para comer mientras vemos la película.

-¡Yo te ayudo Eli-chan! -se levanto de su asiento eufóricamente el pelinaranjo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres escuchar la historia? -pregunto Eli mientras Honoka se acercaba a su posición.

-La puedo escuchar desde la cocina -sonrió y la tomo de la mano- ¡Vamos Eli-chan! -sin mas se la llevo a la cocina.

-¡C-con calma Honoka! -y así fue llevada a la cocina.

En ese mismo instante unas miradas fulminantes intentaron atravesar al joven Kousaka.

-Honoka... -dijieron a unison Nozomi y Maki de manera molesta por la actitud del peliazul.

-Puedo castigarlo, ¿Verdad? -cuestiono el representante de Anju mirando en dirección a Maki.

-Tsk, no es que me importe -bufo y enredo un mecho de su cabello en su dedo.

-Bueno, bueno -Anju sonrió de manera nerviosa- ¿Nos podrías contar la historia, Nozomi-kun?

Este mismo suspiro y sonrió -esta bien, se las contare por partes, ¿Esta bien?

-Por mi esta bien~

-No es que me importe -bufo la pelirroja.

-Tomare eso con un si -con eso dicho, Nozomi se sentó en un pequeño taburete cerca del sofá. -presten atención, todo comenzó...

* * *

 ** _Bien eso es yodo, ¿Que tal les pareció?_**

 ** _Espero que lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo n_n_**

 ** _Gracias por su atención n_n_**

 ** _Por favor dejen sus hermosos reviews eso ayuda mucho_**

 ** _Dudas, quejas o cualquier cosa no duden en decirlo tengan una linda noche~_**


	5. Como nos conocimos parte 2

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor**_

 _POV. Nozomi_

-Como saben, Elicchi y yo nos conocemos desde niños, pero les explicare los momentos más interesantes de nuestras vidas. -sonreí.

 _Flashback._ _  
_  
 _8 años de edad_

 _-Vamos, Non-chan, vamos a ver a Kana-chan y a Eli-chan -dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Si, mami -sonreí con alegría._

 _¡Hoy voy a jugar mucho con Elicchi! ¡Me gusta mucho!_  
 _Es tan linda sonroja, sus bonitos ojos azules, es muy linda._

 _Caminamos hasta la casa de Kanata-san (ella es la mamá de Elicchi)_

 _-Non-chan -llamo mi atención mi mamá y yo conteste con un "¿Uhmm?" -¿Estas emocionado por ver a Eli-chan?-mi mami me miro con una sonrisa._

 _-¡Sip! -conteste muy alegre -siempre me emociona ver a Elicchi -sonreí con sinceridad._

 _-¿Y si te digo que la estoy viendo ahora mismo? -su sonrisa se agrando._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Donde? -mire a todos los lugares que mi altura me permitiera. -¿Donde está, mami?_

 _-Calmado campeón -me tomo entre sus brazos y me levanto. -mira, están jugando en el parque -apunto con su dedo el lugar donde estaba Elicchi jugando con su mamá._

 _-Oh~ ¡Ya las veo! ¡Vamos! -dije con mucho entusiasmo._

 _-¡Si! -mamá me sujeto entre sus brazos -¡Vamos Non-chan! -corrió conmigo en sus brazos._

 _-En el parque-_

 _-¡Ya llegue! -grito mi mami para llamar la atención de Elicchi y Kanata-san._

 _-¡Yo también! -grite con entusiasmo._

 _-¡Nozomi-kun! -Elicchi me miro con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Siempre llegando y gritando, Tohka -dijo Kanata-san con una sonrisa de resignación._

 _Habia que admitirlo, la madre de Elicchi es hermosa, posee un excelente cuerpo, unos hermosos ojos morados y el cabello como café pero mas claro. Mi madre también es hermosa, con su largo cabello morado y ojos del mismo color, da un aura de ser un pan de Dios, pero es peor que yo, es muy traviesa aun sin proponerselo. Kanata-san y mi madre son, bastante diferentes en actitud, la madre de Elicchi es mas calmada mientras mi mamá parece una niña._

 _-Me gusta el espectáculo querida -guiño el ojo en dirección a la mamá del Elicchi y ella se sonrojo. -¿Como estas Eli-chan?-diciendo eso me bajo de sus brazos._

 _-Estoy bien Tohka-san, gracias por preguntar -contesto cortésmente._

 _-Siempre tan educada -sonrió y miro a Kanata-san -No se parece en nada a ti -río levemente._

 _-¡Oye, que grosera!_

 _-Solo un poco, en fin -ahora me miro a mi -anda Non-chan, ve a saludar a tu querida "Elicchi", pero como practicamos_

 _-¡Sip! -sin más avance hasta Elicchi y la abrace._

 _-¿¡N-Nozomi-kun!? -su voz sonaba alterada y un lindo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

 _Al ver esa reacción sonreí y mire a mi mamá._

 _-¡Mira sus mejillas parecen unas cerezas! ¿Puedo comérmelas? -sonreí enormemente._

 _-Claro que si -levanto su pulgar en signo de aprobación -Y cuando seas más grande podrás...-recibió un golpe de Kanata-san- Eso dolió Kana-chan~_

 _-Ni digas nada pervertida -entrecerró los ojos molesta y después nos miro con una sonrisa. -¿Que tal si ustedes van a jugar mientras yo me encargo de tu mamá, Nozomi?_

 _-Esta bien ~ -Tome a Elicchi de la mano y me la lleve a los juegos los parque._

 _-¡Non-chan traidor!_

 _Escuche que mamá me gritaba y solo reí levemente, me gustaría ver lo que le va a hacer Kanata-san, pero primero es mi linda Elicchi. Que aun seguía sonrojada como una linda cereza._

 _-En el área de juegos-  
_

 _-¡Vamos Elicchi! ¿Cuanto a que puedo subir esa rampa desde el piso? -sonreí confiado puesto que ya había subido esa rampa muchas veces._

 _-Nozomi-kun eso suena muy peligroso -me miro desconfiada. -¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

 _-¡Sip! -me coloque en posición -Ya verás como la subo rápido_

 _Sin más comencé a subir, pero no contaba con que un niño se iba a resbalar por esa rampa. Y como era esperarse el pie de ese niño cayo directamente sobre mi cara y caí del la rampa._

 _-¡Nozomi-kun!_

 _-Eso dolió...-Sobe mi cabeza._

 _-¿Estas bien? -pregunto Elicchi._

 _-Si, solo fue un golpe -le sonreí y me Levante del piso -no fue nada_

 _Claro que me duele, pero si le digo eso empezara a llorar y no quiero eso..._

 _-¿¡Oye que rayos te pasa!?_

 _-¿Disculpa? -mire a ese niño que estaba más alto que yo._

 _-¿Te crees muy gracioso por hacer eso o que? -dijo molesto._

 _-¡De la rampa!_

 _-¡Oh! -sonríe con culpa -perdón, solo estaba jugando~_

 _-Entonces yo jugare con tu rostro -me tomo del cuello de mi camisa y apunto su puño a mi carita hermosa._

 _-¡Hey! Deja a Nozomi-kun en paz -intervino Elicchi, se notaba que estaba molesta._

 _-¿Ahora tu novia te defiende pedazo de alcornoque? -sonrió con burla._

 _-No es mi novia, es mi amiga -afirme un poco molesto._

 _-Entonces, ¿Que tal si me das a tu "amiga" y te dejo en paz? -sonrió de una forma asquerosa._

 _-¿Que...?_

 _-Solo tienes que dármela y podrás irte, ¿Que dices?_

 _-No..._

 _-¿Que dijiste?_

 _-Que no..._

 _-No te escucho ratón, oye rubia -Elicchi bufo cuando le hablo -¿Que tal si vienes con alguien que si sepa hablar?_

 _Bien me colmo la paciencia, una cosa es que me insulte, pero no tiene derecho de hablarle a Elicchi._

 _-No...-apreté mi pequeño puño -¡No le hables a Elicchi!_

 _Y ¡Bum! Le di un puñetazo al niño y eso hizo que me soltara._

 _-Vámonos Elicchi -la tome de la mano y la lleve lejos de ese niño._

 _A lo mejor reacciona y me golpea._

 _-en otro lugar lejos de ese niño-_

 _-No creo que nos busque por aquí -aun sosteniendo su mano la mire. -¿Elicchi? -la mire con duda, pues no me dirigía la mirada._

 _-¿Elicchi?_

 _-¿Elicchi?_

 _-Respóndeme al menos_

 _Sorpresivamente, ella me abrazo con fuerza y tal parecía que estaba... ¿Llorando? ¿¡Hice llorar a Elicchi!?_

 _-No llores Elicchi...si lo haces yo también lo haré._

 _-Eres un tonto Nozomi-kun...-dijo entre sollozos -No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendiste?_

 _-Pero te estaba molestando..._

 _-No quiero que te lastimen -me abrazo con más fuerza -eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que te lastimen..._

 _suspire con resignación-Esta bien...-la separe un poco de mi- pero ten en cuenta que siempre te voy a proteger, eso no lo podrás evitar -sonreí._

 _En ese momento sonrió levemente y me volvió a abrazar con fuerza._

 _No importa lo que tenga que pasar, siempre voy a proteger a mi linda Elicchi..._

 _15 años de edad._

 _-¿Podrías recordarme porque me estoy en tu espalda?_

 _-Pues porque hace mucho que no te cargo -sonreí mientras llevaba a Elicchi a mi casa para empezar a estudiar para los exámenes de la preparatoria._

 _-A veces no sé porque te hago caso -negó con la cabeza._

 _Con el paso del tiempo, Elicchi se volvió un tanto más seria en su forma de ser y actuar con los demás, pero al menos conmigo suele ser más "dócil"_

 _-Pues porque soy tu mejor amigo y me quieres mucho -sonreí al llegar a su casa y abrí la puerta._

 _-¡Ya llegue y Elicchi también~!_

 _-Non-chan -mi madre me miro con una gran sonrisa al ver a Elicchi mi espalda-ese es mi niño._

 _-Gracias mamá -sonreí devuelta_

 _-Nozomi/Tohka...-dijeron a unisón madre e hija._

 _Ambos reímos levemente._

 _Ya no era sorpresa encontrar a mi madre en la casa de Kanata-san, después de su divorcio con mi papá ella necesitaba una amiga y yo quería ver a Elicchi, ¿Que mejor que eso?_

 _-¿Van a estudiar? -pregunto Kanata-san._

 _-Si -Contesto Elicchi y se bajo de mi espalda. -los exámenes de la preparatoria son pronto, así que debemos estar preparados._

 _-No se preocupen -sonrió mi madre. -con una hermosa tutora como Eli-chan, es obvio que van a entrar a Otonokizaka_

 _-Tohka-san...-dijo Elicchi apenada._

 _-Hija, ella tiene razón, van a ver que si pasan el examen -hablo de manera calmada la madre de Elicchi._

 _-En ese caso -llame la atención de las tres mujeres que estaban enfrente de mí -Iremos a estudiar -tome la mano de Elicchi y la lleve a su habitación._

 _-En dicho cuarto-_

 __  
 _Como dije, comenzamos a estudiar, como alrededor de dos horas, pero llegamos a un punto en el que nos aburrimos y platicamos de cosas triviales._

 _-¿Has hablado con tu padre?_

 _-¿El? -sonreí- No le interesa ni mi madre ni yo, ¿porque él debería importarme?_

 _-Nozomi...-acerco su silla a mi posición y me miro fijamente -No tienes porque mentirme, se que te dolió que tu padre se fuera, pero no tienes porque fingir lo que sientes conmigo..._

 _-Elicchi, eso fue hace 2 años, ya no siento lo mismo que antes -sonreí de forma melancólica -Debo ser fuerte por mi madre, no puedo ponerme a llorar por alguien que no valoro lo que tenía. Así que no te preocupes, estoy bien._

 _-Ya veo -suspiro desganada- Eres un mal mentiroso, ¿Lo sabías? -arqueo la ceja._

 _-Al menos soy mejor que tu -sonreí al ver su puchero._

 _-¿En que según tu? -me miro de manera arrogante._

 _Esto se va a poner muy, pero muy bueno._

 _-En todo -tome un poco del jugo de naranja que estaba en la mesa -Por ejemplo yo hice este delicioso jugo de naranja._

 _-Claro, si usaste mis naranjas -entrecerró los ojos._

 _-Pues tus naranjas están muy buenas~_

 _-Porque pienso que eso tiene doble sentido...-se cruzo de brazos y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas._

 _-El que pan quiere, hambre tiene -sonreí con picardía._

 _-Pervertido...-frunció el ceño evitando mi mirada._

 _-Solo un poco -me Levante de mi asiento y me estire un poco -tengo entumecidos los músculos._

 _-¿Cuáles? -río levemente y también se levanto de su asiento. –No se puede entumecer algo que no se tiene –sonrió con burla._

 _-¿Acaso no ves estos enormes músculos? –flexione mis brazos dando a entender que bueno... ¡Si tengo músculos!_

 _-Yo no veo nada Non-chan~ -mantuvo su sonrisa de burla y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas._

 _¡Como odio cuando me dice "Non-chan", sabe que no me puedo enojar con ella cuando dice eso!_

 _-Ja-ja que graciosa -entrecerré los ojos y volví a mi posición anterior –creo que necesitas lentes Elicchi_

 _-No creo, solo digo la verdad -dijo con inocencia._

 _-Ni tú te crees eso -la mire con fingida molestia. -voy a tener que castigarte, Eli-chi~ -sonreí de manera divertida al ver su sorpresa._

 _-No te atreverías -dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse de mí._

 _-Puedes aportar a que si -con un rápido movimiento la tome desprevenida y le empecé a hacer cosquillas en sus costados._

 _-N-Nozomi, ¡Para! -comenzó a reír._

 _-Es tu castigo~ -sonreí al escucharla reír y continúe con la tortura._

 _Amo escucharla reír~_

 _-¡P-para! -aun riendo, intento escapar de mi, cosa que no logro porque la "sometí" en la cama para seguir con mi trabajo._

 _-Es mi deber disciplinarte~_

 _Seguí haciéndole cosquillas y ella intentaba escapar de mi, hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió y ambos miramos hasta esa dirección._

 _-Mamá/Tohka-san...-ambos nos quedamos perplejos. -¡No es lo que parece!_

 _Con una mirada seria mi madre dijo -los espero abajo en 5 minutos...-sin más cerró la puerta y se escucharon unos gritos de ¿Alegría?_

 _-¡Kana-chan! ¡Vamos a ser consuegras!_

 _Mi madre no es para nada discreta..._

 _Una pequeña gota de sudor apareció por mi frente -Supongo que nos darán la "charla" -mire a Elicchi, la cual tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. -¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si...-evadió mi mirada. -¿Podrías dejarme ir?_

 _-Oh claro -sonreí de lado y me separe de ella- Vamos, no quiero que piensen otra cosa -le ofrecí mi mano para poder levantarla._

 _Sonrió y tomo mi mano- ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo, "el que pan quiere es porque hambre tiene"? -reí levemente y jale de su mano para levantarla._

 _-Eso dolió Elicchi -la mire con fingida molestia -te recuerdo que hablas de mi santa y bella madre_

 _-Y porque es tu madre se lo que digo -camino hasta la puerta sin soltar mi mano._

 _-Y dices que yo soy el pervertido -le abrí la puerta. -usted primero señorita -sonreí cortésmente._

 _-gracias "caballero" -paso delante de mi jalando mi mano._

 _Ambos salimos de la habitación y residimos una cátedra sobre sexualidad y todo tipo de cosas._

 _Creo que jamás vi a Elicchi tan sonrojada como ese día. Por desgracia creo que yo estaba peor, mi madre me explico el funcionamiento de los condones...no volveré a ver a los plátanos ni a los pepinos como antes..._

 _19 años de edad._

 _-Umi-kun... ¿Porque Dios nos tortura así? -mire al peliazul con claro dolor marcado en mi cara._

 _-Nozomi, no digas eso -su expresión era seria pero con algo de dolor en ella._

 _-¿Así? -entrecerré los ojos. -pues mira quien viene -señale con el dedo a un lugar en específico._

 _-¿Que es lo que...? -en el momento en el que volteo se quedo atónito._

 _Una chica de cabellera grisácea y ojos ámbar corría en nuestra dirección con una brillante sonrisa._

 _-K-Kotori, c-con b-bikini -tartamudeo mi querido amigo._

 _-¿Verdad que es lindo? -sonreí de forma divertida. -yo le ayude a escogerlo, ese bikini verde con olanes blancos en el área de su busto hacen juego con su blanca piel y sus hermosos ojos ámbar, ¿Verdad?_

 _No fue fácil conseguir ese traje de baño. Tuve que discutir con el encargado de la tienda para que me lo pudiera vender, pero gracias a la ayuda de Maki-chan pudimos conseguirlo, ¿Quien diría que sus padres también son dueños de ese tipo de lugares?_

 _-S-si...-siguió mirando pero en unos instantes me miro -¿Que tu le escogiste el traje de baño? -me miro molesto._

 _-Claro y también el de Maki-chan, aunque casi muero en el intento -sonreí inocentemente mientras Umi-kun me miraba con ganas de golpearme._

 _Antes de que me pudiera reclamar algo, una angelical voz lo detuvo.- ¡Umi-kun! ¡Nozomi-kun! Jueguen con nosotras -se paro justo enfrente de Umi._

 _-K-Kotori -sonreí al ver el gran sonrojo de Umi-kun._

 _Reí levemente y mire a la peligris con una sonrisa-Con gusto iremos Kotori-chan, solo que tendrás que llevarte a Umi-kun, ya sabes como es leño para reaccionar_

 _-Claro~ -con una gran sonrisa tomo a Umi-kun de la mano y lo jalo levemente - Vamos, Umi-kun~ -sin más se fue corriendo con mi sonrojado amigo peliazul._

 _-Podrá parecer muy maduro, pero es realmente un niño a veces -sonreí y negué levemente con mi cabeza._

 _-Concuerdo contigo, Nozomi -una voz se escuchaba detrás mío._

 _Mi sonrisa se amplió al reconocer esa voz-¿Verdad que si, Elicchi...? -al momento de girarme me quede anonadado por semejante belleza enfrente mío._

 _-¿Pasa algo Nozomi?_

 _¡Bien, lo admito! El día que fuimos por los trajes de baño (cosa que Umi-kun no quiso ir) Elicchi tomo "ese" traje de baño, ¡Pero jamás se lo probo! no pensé que le quedara TAN bien...ese bikini blanco con bordes azules realmente resaltaba su exuberante figura y sus hermosos ojos azules_

 _Si bien es cierto que Elicchi saco el color de sus ojos y sus rubios cabellos de su padre, también es cierto que físicamente se parece mucho a Kanata-san, ¡Es más! Me atrevo a decir que mi Elicchi es más hermosa que su madre._

 _Suspire para calmar mis nervios, lo cual funciono aparentemente-No, nada, Vamos a jugar, ¿Si? -le di mi mejor sonrisa a lo cual ella asintió._

 _Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban lo demás._

 _Nos dividimos en equipos para poder jugar voleibol. Éramos Kotori y yo contra el trío de soldier game...una batalla muy dura para empezar._

 _Debo admitir, que lanzaba el balón más alto para poder ver los pechos de Elicchi, ¿Que? Cualquiera en mi posición haría lo mismo. Incluso Umi-kun lanzaba la pelota más lejos para que cayera al otro lado de la "cancha" y Kotori tuviera que inclinarse para agarrarla...enserio es un pervertido, mientras más cayados más peligrosos son._

 _-Kotori, ¿Me acompañas por unas bebidas? -pregunto mi querida rubia a la pajarito de Umi._

 _-Claro Eli-chan -sonrió y camino con Elicchi hasta el puesto de bebidas._

 _Dirán que es descaro, pero yo me quede viendo lo bien proporcionada que esta Elicchi, y Umi-kun no se quedo atrás._

 _-Enserio, ustedes no son para nada discretos -dijo una pelirroja que se puso justo enfrente de nosotros._

 _-¿Porque lo dices Maki? -ladeo la cabeza el "inocente" peliazul._

 _-Porque Nozomi lanzaba la pelota más alto para ver los pechos de Eli -entrecerró los ojos. -Y tú -señalo a Umi-kun - tú bien que te querías comer a Kotori con los ojos_

 _-Bueno Maki-chan, estamos en crecimiento, es normal -dije como si nada._

 _Si me pongo a discutir con ella nunca acabare, es peor que un policía._  
 _Me miro y suspiro con resignación y miro a mi amigo-¿Opinas lo mismo, Umi?_

 _-Este...yo -se sonrojo y comenzó a ponerse nervioso por lo que vi._

 _-Vamos Maki-chan -llame su atención y sonreí como si no tuviera problema. -algún día harás algo parecido, y ese día estaré ahí para reprochárselo._

 _-Tsk, sigue soñando._

 _Fin del flashback_

 _POV Normal._

-Y así fue como después de tanto tiempo conseguí unas fotos comprometedoras de Maki-chan y Honoka-kun -dijo sonriendo el pelimorado.

-E-eso es mentira, yo nunca hice nada de eso -se defendió la pelirroja.

-Eso no lo dice mi cámara~

-¡C-cállate!

-Yo quiero ver esas fotos Nozomi-kun -dijo con alegría la de cabellos cobrizos.

-¿De que están hablando? -dijo Honoka mientras cargaba un bol lleno de palomitas.

Maki lo miro y desvío la mirada-Nada que te importa.-dijo de manera seria.

-¿Que tiene Maki? -esa fue la rubia que llego con las bebidas.

-Esta celosa -dijo Nozomi que se levanto a ayudar a su novia com las bebidas.

-Gracias -Sonrió ante la acción del pelimorado-¿De que cosa? -arqueo la ceja mientras colocaba las bebidas en la pequeña mesa de la sala junto con su novio.

-Porque Honoka-kun fue contigo a la cocina en vez de quedarse con ella -dijo con simpleza la hermana menor del Kousaka.

-¿Enserio? -sonrió Honoka y coloco el bol de palomitas en la mesa. -¿Será que Maki-chan quiere un abrazo?

Dicho esto se lanzo para abrazarla, pero antes de que llegara a su objetivo, Maki coloco una almohada justo antes de que Honoka pudiera tocarla, logrando así que este chocara con la almohada.

-Mou~ -sobo su nariz- No tienes por qué ser tan agresiva Maki-chan~

Lo miro-¡Uhmm! -desvío la mirada.

-Bueno, bueno -río levemente Anju -¿Que tal si vemos la película y después terminan de discutir?

-Esta bien por mi -dijo el pelimorado sentándose justo al lado de su novia. -¿Y tú, Elicchi?

-Opino lo mismo, ¿Maki? -dijo en dirección a su molesta amiga.

-Si es una película aburrida me iré, ¿Entendido? -sentencio.

-Mucha suerte con ella Honoka-kun -hablo la menor de ambos hermanos.

-La necesitare Anju-chan -río de manera nerviosa- bien, pondré la película.

Dicho esto, se levanto del sofá y coloco la película. -Espero que disfruten la función amado público -dijo de manera graciosa. A lo cual un pelirrojo río levemente- algo es algo -sonrió de lado y puso play a la película.

Los cinco disfrutaban la película. Eli se encontraba recostada en el hombro de Nozomi. Y Maki, a lo cual su enojo bajo, "accedió" a dejar ser abrazada por su novio.

Y por parte Anju, solo tenía una simple pregunta al mirar a esas dos parejas, "¿Su relación con Eren será igual o diferente?" a esto solo sonrió y pensó con alegría -"Será estupenda siempre y cuando sea con el"-

* * *

 _ **Una pequeña aclaración. El nombre de Kanata lo saque del SIF, es el nombre de Kanata Konoe una de las cartas que son fáciles de sacar. Y el de Tohka viene de un anime llamado Date a Live en el cual ella es la protagonista.**_

 _ **Dejando las aclaraciones, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?**_

 _ **Espero que lo disfrutaran como yo lo hice al escribirlo n_n**_

 _ **Ya saben; dudas, quejas, alguna crítica o alguna sugerencia favor de dejarla en los reviews**_

 _ **Que tengan un lindo día n_n**_


	6. ¿Así termina el amor?

**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos creadores**

Ha pasado alrededor de un mes desde que la pareja se seguía viendo.

No hacían nada fuera de lo normal; iban al cine, a cenar, a veces Anju visitaba a Eren en su departamento o viceversa. Aunque era siempre "asechados" por sus respectivos compañeros de vivienda.

Los días pasaban y ese sentimiento que los unía se hacía más fuerte, pero nada es perfecto ¿verdad?

-¡Ya estoy harto de esa mujer! –el pelimorado golpeo la mesa con ira mientras su compañero solo se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Y ya le dijiste que no quieres nada con ella? –arqueo la ceja el pelijengibre mientras miraba a su amigo.

-¡Ya se lo dije! –miro furioso a Tsubasa-¡Incluso le dije que la odio y aun así me sigue acosando!

-Kurumi es más persistente de lo que pensé…-suspiro con frustración el ojiverde.

-¡Es una maldita loca!

-¿Y si le dices que tienes cáncer y vas a morir en unos días?

-¡Se lo dije! Y aun así dijo que se quedaría a mi lado.

-¿Intentaste con un viaje al extranjero?

-Ya…solo dijo que me seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. –suspiro frustrado.

-¿Ya le dijiste que sales con Anju-san? –arqueo la ceja.

-¿Qué? Yo no salgo con Anju. –ladeo la cabeza con confusión.

-¿Es enserio? –lo miro con sorpresa. –pero si salen todos los días, se han regalado varias cosas, vas a su casa casi diario y ella ya vino aquí muchas veces, se abrazan, ya se besaron, y etc. ¿enserio no estaban saliendo?

-No oficialmente. –suspiro.

-Si que eres un idiota. –entrecerró los ojos. –si yo saliera con esa diosa seria el hombre más feliz del mundo, ¡la reclamaría como mía públicamente! –una sonrisa picara salió de sus labios. -ya la hubiera marcado de besos y le hubiera hecho…-fue interrumpido porque Eren lo sujeto del cuello.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer? –lo miro furioso.

-Yo le iba a….-se quedo pensando un momento por el susto. -¡Ropa! ¡Le hare ropa!

-Tu no sabes coser….-aferro su agarre.

-¡Pero Kotori puede hacer la ropa! –sonrió de forma nerviosa. –es una gran amiga y me hará ese favor.

-Te recuerdo que es tu ex y que su novio te odia.

-Pero ella me quiere mucho y le ayude a estar con Umi. –sonrió. –Y te recuerdo que Umi y tu son amigos desde la infancia, en teoría es culpa tuya que Kotori y yo termináramos –dijo con una mirada triste y molesta al recordar lo sucesos pasados.

Suspiro y lo soltó-Solo dices eso porque yo invite a Umi y vio a Kotori–puso los ojos en blanco. –Aparte ¡Tu debiste cuidarla mas!

-¡Pero tú le diste el último empujón que necesitaba! Si no fuera por eso Kotori no se hubiera enamorado del "caballero Sonoda" y no me hubiera dejado –entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

-No es culpa mía que al final ella descubriera que eres un completo idiota, y ya supéralo hace mas de un año de eso –dijo algo frustrado por la actitud infantil de su compañero de departamento.

-Después de que me terminara vine a vivir contigo –sonrió con falsa alegría -¿No te alegra tenerme a tu lado, terroncito? –dijo con una voz melosa.

-¡Dios me libre de estar contigo así! –grito asustado.

-¡Eres un maldito grosero!

-Y tu un idiota. –se sentó en el sofá molesto.

-Pero soy tu idiota mejor amigo. –sonrió con burla

–No tiene caso golpearte ahora…-suspiro cansado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre quieres golpearme –el ojiverde lo miro confundido.

-No tengo ganas…-dijo sin ganas.

-A ver, explícate. –cruzo sus brazos y miro a Eren seriamente.

–Se lo iba a pedir hoy, pero con esa mujer siguiéndome no podre pedirle nada. –coloco sus manos en su nuca.

-Debemos arreglar este problema rápido. –Tsubasa palmeo la espalda de su amigo para darle ánimo.

-¿Y ese ánimo de repente?-lo miro con duda.

-Pues quiero la felicidad de mi amigo, eso es todo. –sonrió ampliamente.

-Idiota…-sonrió a su amigo.

-Lo tomare como unas gracias.

* * *

 _1 hora después._

-Bien, iré a ver a Anju, ¿Tienes todo listo? –miro a su amigo con duda.

-Si, le pedí ayuda Nico, dijo que la tendría ocupada por varias horas.

-¿Es el ataque de tus ex –novias? –Eren arqueo la ceja mirando a Tsubasa.

-Posiblemente. –sonrió y empujo a su amigo afuera del departamento. –ya debes irte, nos vemos y mucha suerte con Anju-san

-La necesitare, y más te vale retener a esa loca. –miro a su amigo seriamente.

-Si mi general. –hizo un saludo militar.

-Nos vemos. –el pelimorado se fue a su encuentro con Anju.

 _POV Eren_

Hay estaba yo, esperando a Anju en el parque donde pasamos ese día, solo que esta vez en un lugar un poco mas escondido y privado, el lugar perfecto para pedirle que sea mi novia.

-Ya llego tarde…-suspire aburrido, ya llevaba 30 minutos esperándola. –dijo que tendría una firmada autógrafos en el centro comercial y que después vendría aquí.

Espero que el plan de Tsubasa, no quiero que Kurumi me arruine el momento con Anju.

-Eren-kun~ -una fastidiosa voz sonó por mis espaldas.

Esto no es posible…

-Eren-kun ya llego tu amorcito que esta loquita por ti mi vida. –intento abrazarme por detrás pero logre levantarme rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa mi vida? –me miro una cara de "inocencia"

No digo que Kurumi sea una mujer fea, se podría decir que a ciencia cierta no es fea, cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, ojos azules, medidas perfectas y unos centímetros más baja que yo. Salí con ella por varios meses, pero al final terminamos porque ella es una celosa exagerada y es demasiada pegajosa para mí. Tal parece que no acepto que termináramos, porque todos los días desde ese momento no dejo de mandarme mensajes hasta que la quite de todos mis contactos y etc. Después se entero que posiblemente ya tenía novia y se volvió más insoportable, a veces llegaba a ser tan molesta que terminaba arruinando las citas que tenia con Anju.

-Ya te dije que no soy tu "amor", ya deja de molestarme. –la mire de forma seria mientras ella reía como una demente.

-Pero mi amor, después que fui con Nico-chan para comprarte un regalo de amor. –sonrió y puso enfrente de mí un regalo envuelto con un moño verde.

-¿Dónde está Nico? –arqueo la ceja.

-Pues dijo que iba al baño y para no hacerte esperar.

El plan de Tsubasa salió mal como parece ser…

-Estás loca, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –rodeo el banco y se quedo enfrente de mí.

-Pues escuche la conversación que tuviste con Tsubasa, algo de una tal Anju, ¿Quién es esa?

-No es nadie que te deba de importar. –volvió a mostrar su regalo y yo solo lo avente lejos de mi vista.

-¡Oye! Me costó mucho comprarlo. –me miro frunciendo el ceño.

-No me importa en lo más mínimo, ahora lárgate, tengo cosas que hacer. –espete de forma seria.

Tal vez si la trato mal se valla.

-Mi querido amorcito está enojado, de seguro necesita un beso. –sin previo aviso me sujeto de la camisa y me beso.

 _POV Anju_

-" _Espero que Eren no se moleste por llegar tarde, se alargo la firma de autógrafos y ni modo de correr a todos"._ –pensé y una sonrisa divertida al querer ver como reaccionaria, de seguro se enojaría un momento y después me va a sonreír como siempre lo hace.

Sé que le gustan mucho las galletas de vainilla con almendras, así que la noche anterior cocine algunas y las deje en la pequeña canasta que estoy cargando ahora mismo. Se me quemaron algunas pero el chiste es el cariño, ¿no?

Pero cuando iba a dar la vuelta para llegar al lugar donde quedamos de vernos Eren y yo, escuche una voz chillona.

-Mi querido amorcito está enojado, de seguro necesita un beso. -¿De quién es esa voz?

Di la vuelta y me encontré con una escena horrible…

Eren y otra chica que no conozco se estaban besando en nuestro lugar secreto…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí…? –hable con la voz cortada pero lo suficiente como para que me pudieran escuchar.

Parece que se sorprendió por mi presencia ya que aparto a la chica rápidamente y me miro a mí.

-Anju no es lo que parece. –su voz sonaba nerviosa, y como no si lo acabo de encontrar besando a otra chica.

-¿Qué no es lo que parece? –lo encare con algunas lagrimas en los ojos que de inmediato limpie.

No iba a llorar, no en un momento así.

-¿No estabas besando esta tipa? –señale a esa mujer y ella camino al lado de Eren.

-¿Disculpa? –me miro molesta. –Le estás hablando mal a MI novio, más vale que te disculpes.

-¿Perdón? –la encare. -¿Tu novio? Pero si una prostituta como tú no necesita novio, solo necesita irse a la calle para venderse como vil ganado. –dije con una sonrisa de burla.

-Repítemelo en mi cara estúpida. –su voz sonaba igual de furiosa que la mía.

-Aparte de prostituta, eres una retrasada mental. –estaba a punto de golpearla pero Eren se puso en medio de nosotras.

-¡Ya basta! –nos miro molesto. –Anju esto no es lo que parece, yo no la bese.

-¿Entonces te saco veneno de los labios o que? –lo encare. – ¿Sabes que? Lárgate con ella, pensé que por fin había encontrado a alguien diferente. –algunas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y resbalaron por mis mejillas. -pero me equivoque, eres mil veces peor que los demás hombres. –sin mas salí corriendo de ese lugar, y no mire atrás.

 _POV Eren_

-¡Anju, espera! –cuanto iba a correr tras ella la estúpida de Kurumi me detuvo.

-No mi amor, no vayas tras esa perra. –sonrió con falsa inocencia.

-¡Ya cállate! –me solté de su agarre. -¡Consíguete una maldita vida! –salí tras Anju.

No es posible que todo lo que teníamos se valla por un caño, no voy a permitir eso, no voy a dejarla ir.

-Por favor déjame explicártelo. –logre tomar su brazo y la gire para que pudiera verme.

-¿Explicarme que? –me miro con los ojos rojos, cosa que hizo que me diera una punzada en el pecho.

La he hecho llorar…

-¿Explicarme que ya salías con alguien?, ¿Qué ya tenias novia? –se soltó de mi agarre.

-Por favor, no es lo que parece. –la mire con suplica aunque ella lo ignoro.

-¡No quiero escucharte! –forcejo para que la pudiera soltar pero en vez de eso la abrace para que no pudiera salir.

-¡Por favor! –sentí como me empezaba a golpear en el pecho pero aun así no la solté. –Princesa por favor escúchame.

-¡No soy tu princesa! –dio un gran pisotón a mi pie y a reacción la solté. – ¡ni ahora, ni nunca! –empezó a correr

-¡Por favor escúchame! –ignore el dolor de mi pie para poder correr para alcanzarla.

-¡No quiero verte nunca en mi vida! –me lanzo la canasta justo en la cabeza.

Lo último que recuerdo fue ver los pies de Anju alejándose de mi posición, no recuerdo nada después de eso…

* * *

-Eso si que dolió…-Tsubasa hablo preocupado.

Tal parece, después de que Anju me lanzara la canasta quede inconsciente y una señora llamo a Tsubasa porque venía en mi lista de contactos.

-No tienes ni porque decirlo. –sobe mi cabeza que estaba vendada. –tengo que ir a verla. –apunto de levantarme de la cama Tsubasa me detuvo.

-No puedes, estas sangrando de la cabeza. –me miro preocupado.

-Entiéndelo, si no le digo la verdad ella no me va a querer hablar. –con mucho esfuerzo me levante de la cama.

-Entonces yo iré contigo. –Tsubasa subió mi brazo izquierdo por encima de su hombro.

-Tengo que hacerlo solo…

-Pero como tu mejor amigo no dejare que hagas algo solo. –me sonrió con confianza.

-Entonces vamos, no hay que perder tiempo. –nos encaminamos a la puerta.

-Viendo el lado bueno, por fin podre manejar. –sonrió ampliamente.

-Eres una basura humana. –suspire con resignación.

-Pero esta basura te ayudara con la futura señora Toudo. –sonrió y salimos del apartamento.

* * *

 _30 minutos después._

-Bien tú tocaras el timbre, yo te espero un poco atrás por si acaso. –levanto el pulgar. –suerte matador.

-Gracias. –le sonreí y toque el timbre de la puerta de Anju.

La puerta se abrió. -¿Esta…?- antes de poder terminar sentí un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

-¿¡Oye que te pasa!? –afortunadamente Tsubasa me atrapo.

-¡Eso fue por mi hermana!- Esa era la voz furiosa del hermano de Anju.

 _POV Tsubasa_

¿Pero que rayos le pasa? ¡De este idiota me encargo yo!

-¡Eso no te da derecho a golpearlo! –deje a Eren sentado en el piso. – ¡El esta lastimado pedazo de idiota! –fui y lo encare.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe? –quedamos cara a cara.

-¡Tienes cara de un imbécil bastardo! –lo sujete de la camisa y el hizo lo mismo.

-¡Cállate frente de tabla! –apretó su agarre a mi camisa.

Cruzo la línea, ¡Nadie se mete con mi frente!

-¡Ahora si veras! –le lance un puñetazo en la mejilla.

Sonreí al ver que de su labio salía un poco de sangre, pero sonrió y limpio la sangre de su labio.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –arqueo la ceja divertido y lanzo un golpe a mi estomago.

-¡Agh! –coloque mi mano en mi estomago mientras un poco de sangre salía de mi boca. –Golpeas como niña. –sonreí con burla y pise su pie con fuerza y le di un golpe a su mandíbula.

-Ya veremos eso. –acomodo su mandíbula y lanzo un golpe a mi nariz.

Retrocedí un poco, pero el enojo es más que mi dolor, así que reacomode mi nariz y le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago.

Parecía batalla al estilo Mortal Kombat, el me golpeaba y yo se lo regresaba, cada vez eran golpes más fuertes.

Llego a un punto en que ambos nos íbamos a dar un golpe pero alguien nos detuvo.

-Honoka-kun, las peleas no son buenas. –un extraño pelimorado sonrió mientras sujetaba nuestras muñecas.

-No te metas Nozomi. –el idiota solo bufo y se soltó de su agarre.

-Hablaremos después. –el pelimorado me miro con una sonrisa mientras soltaba mi mano. -Tsubasa-kun, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

-…-asentí levemente.

-Entonces, Tsubasa-kun, llévate de aquí a Toudo-san.-siguió sonriendo, pero hay algo raro en esa sonrisa, da miedo.

-No me iré sin hablar con ella. –Eren se recargo en mi hombro.

-¡Te dije que no hablaras con ella! –antes de que ese idiota se acercara mas el tal Nozomi puso su brazo para impedirlo.

-Honoka-kun déjamelo a mí. –sonrió en dirección a él y después nos miro a nosotros. –Toudo-san, tu ya no tienes nada que ver con Anju-chan, así que por favor retírense si no llamare a la policía. –sonrió con malicia mientras sacaba su celular.

-Nozomi, por favor, tengo que hablar con ella, no puedo dejarla. –la voz de Eren era triste.

-¿Dejarla? –cambio su sonrisa por una cara seria. –tú la destrozaste, la dejaste rota del corazón, no tienes ningún derecho de hablar con ella.

-¡Pero…!

-Pero nada, ahora, Tsubasa-kun llévate a Toudo-san. –volvió esa sonrisa escalofriante. –al menos que quieran problemas legales.

-Yo me lo llevare. –sujete a Eren del hombro y me lo lleve.

Aunque él es que debería llevarme, digo yo soy el que esta magullado.

-Tsubasa yo…-su cara parecía estar muy triste.

-Hablaremos en la casa- le di una sonrisa y seguimos el camino a casa.

* * *

 _POV Normal_

En lo que Tsubasa se llevaba a Eren una joven de ojos amatista miraba la ventana con los ojos llorosos.

-Deja de ver eso Anju. –la peliroja toco su hombro a lo que Anju volteo a verla.

-Es algo inevitable. –sonrió con pesadez y dio una última mirada a la ventana. -¿Por qué las cosas tenían que pasar así?

-Porque eres una tonta. –dijo con simpleza la pelirroja.

-Gracias por el apoyo Maki-chan. -Se alejo de la ventana y se acostó en la cama.

-Solo digo la verdad. –se encogió de los hombros.

-Digno apodo de la "princesa escarlata" –suspiro cansada. –podrías competir con Eli-chan por el título de la más fría.

-Eli es peor que yo. –sonrió y se sentó en la cama de Anju. –Ella te diría "deja de llorar, el no vale la pena" –fingió su voz a lo que ella pensó que era parecida a la famosa rubia de ojos azules.

-Si ella te escucha, te va a pegar. –rio levemente.

-Me alegro que te guste mi dolor. –acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña amiga.

-Es divertido que intentes consolarme. –le dio una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Gracias? –arqueo la ceja y sigue mirando a su amiga. –solo debes recordar que tienes muchas personas que están cerca de tí para ayudarte y escucharte pero ahora te sientes mal por haber perdido…. Verás que el tiempo es el mejor remedio confía en tí misma siempre, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en todo momento si deseas hablar. –se sonrojo levemente al decir tales cursilerías como ella solía decirles

-Maki-chan…-Anju abrazo a su amiga con fuerza con varias lágrimas.

-No sabía que Maki podía ser tan cursi. –rio una rubia desde la puerta.

-Cállate…-miro seriamente a la rubia. –acabas de arruinar el momento.

-Ese es mi trabajo. –sonrió y se acerco sus queridas amigas.

-¿No tenias trabajo? –Anju se separo levemente de Maki y miro a Eli.

-Lo tenía, después Nozomi me llamo y vine corriendo.

-Más bien te fuiste del trabajo. –Maki miro seriamente a Eli.

-Es lo bueno de ser la dueña de tu propia empresa. –se sentó en la cama con una gran sonrisa. –Bien, Maki ya lo dijo, si necesitas hablar puedes contar con nosotras.

-Gracias chicas, pero ahora me gustaría dormir un rato. –Anju dio una sonrisa culpable.

-Está bien, estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo. –Eli sonrió y se llevo a Maki de la habitación de Anju.

-¿Por qué esto me pasa a mi…? –se acostó en su cama.

 _POV Anju_

Supongo que él no me quería como yo a él, el ya tiene a alguien y si realmente lo quiero debo querer su felicidad.

Entonces, ¿Por qué duele tanto?

Vi mi celular la foto que tenia con Eren en el parque de diversiones y abrace el peluche de lobo que gano para mí.

–Hasta nunca…Eren…

* * *

 _ **Más vale tarde que nunca n_nU, en verdad me costó escribir el capitulo…hacer este tipo de escenas no me salen…**_

 _ **Pero espero que les guste mucho y que dejen sus hermosos reviews porque son de mucha ayuda n_nU**_

 _ **Ya saben: comentarios, dudas, criticas o lo que sea no duden en informármelo.**_


	7. Love Me Like You Do

Ha pasado un mes desde el trágico acontecimiento. Eren intento hablar con Anju pero nada daba resultado, ya sea por su hermano o por Nozomi, ninguno dejaría que ese "bastardo" le hablara de nuevo.

Tsubasa por su parte empezó un plan para reconciliar a Eren y Anju, el plan podría ser complicado pero no es nada que el equipo invencible no pudiera lograr. Pero necesitarían ayuda de alguien que les diera información vital para la información.

-Entonces, ¿solo falta Umi? –Tsubasa estaba al teléfono con una persona desconocida.

- _Si, esa será tu misión, si decides aceptarla claramente_. –la sutil voz femenina hablaba por el otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que la acepto, ¿organizaras a los demás? –la voz del ojiverde era seria.

- _Si, solo hazte cargo de que Sonoda colabore con nosotros._

-Entendido. –sin más colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? –una ojiambar miro con duda a Tsubasa.

-Que me toca hablar con Umi. –trago saliva de forma nerviosa.

-¿No quieres que lo haga yo? –arqueo la ceja.

-No es necesario Kotori, yo me encargo de el. –sonrió con falsa confianza.

-Tsubasa-kun no sabe mentir~-rio levemente la peligris.

-Y tú deberías dejar de burlarte de tu capitán –sonrió y toco la nariz de Kotori con su dedo índice.

-Y tú deberías saber a quién tocas. –una ronca voz apareció detrás de Tsubasa.

-mierda…-dijo a regañadientes y miro de forma inmediata a la persona que estaba atrás del –U-Umi no es lo que parece–dijo de forma nerviosa.

-¿No estabas tocando la nariz de MI novia? –arqueo la ceja molesto.

-B-bueno si –su cara se lleno miedo.

-Vamos Umi-kun no fue nada –Kotori abrazo a su querido novio y beso su mejilla.

-Kotori…-se sonrojo levemente.

-Tsk, eres todo un domado. –murmuro el pelijengibre.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? –Umi lo miro seriamente.

-Nada~ -rio nerviosamente pero después puso cara seria. –necesito hablar contigo.

-¿De que? –se sentó en el sofá junto con su novia.

-Umi-kun primero debes calmarte~ -sonrió Kotori a su novio.

-Estoy calmado Kotori…-se sonrojo levemente.

-Umi-kun se ve muy lindo sonrojado~

-K-Kotori…-el peliazul se sonrojo más.

-¿Si? –sonrió con inocencia.

-N-nada…-desvió la mirada apenado.

-Oigan…-Tsubasa llamo su atencion. -¡Intento ser serio aquí! –frunció el ceño.

-Bueno~ no te pongas así Tsubasa-kun. –sonrió Kotori con inocencia.

-Compórtate Tsubasa. –rio levemente el peliazul. -¿Qué es lo que me ibas a decir?

-Necesito que escribas una canción. –dijo nervioso.

-No- dijo con seriedad.

-Por favor Umi, la necesitamos. –hablo Tsubasa con voz de suplica.

-No le veo la razón de porque hacerla.

-Por favor Umi-kun, es por Eren-kun –dijo Kotori con suplica hacia su novio.

-Sabes cómo ha sufrido, el necesita arreglar las cosas. –el ojiverde lo miro con suplica.

-¿Y eso como ayudara? –arqueo la ceja confundido. –el debe arreglar sus propios problemas

-Pues... –sonrió. –es algo complejo, pero primero necesitamos tu ayuda Umi, ¿Qué dices? –acerco su mano al peliazul.

-…-rasco su mentón. –Lo hare. –estrecho su mano y sonrió. –pero solo es por Eren.

-No esperaba menos. –sonrió y después soltó la mano.

-Trabajare en eso cuando llegue a mi casa, ¿Quién hará la música?

-Ya tenemos a alguien, es una espectacular compositora. –Kotori sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Quién es? -indago el peliazul.

-Es un secreto~

-¡Ya llegue! –entro una pelinegra desde la puerta con una pose algo extraña en las manos.

-¡A nadie le importa! –grito Tsubasa en su dirección con una gran sonrisa.

-Que grosero eres Tsubasa-kun. –la pelinegra se cruzo de brazos entrecerrando los ojos. –No sé como salí contigo.

-Es que soy adorable y muy sexy. –siguió sonriendo mientras la pelinegra se ponía levemente mas sonrojada.

-Tsk, no te creas la gran cosa –redirigió su atencion a la pareja sentada en el sofá. –Buenas tarde, Umi, Kotori –les sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Nico/Nico-chan. –digieran a unisón.

-¿Cómo va el trabajo en el restaurante? –pregunto Kotori.

-Pues ajetreado nada fuera de lo normal. –se encogió de los hombros. -¿Cuántos semestres te faltan para acabar la universidad?

-Un semestre. –la peligris sonrió. –y después de eso empezare a trabajar en una tienda de modas aquí en la ciudad.

-Pensé que te habían ofrecido ir a París. –dijo desconcertada la pelinegra.

-Lo hicieron, pero quiero quedarme aquí con Umi-kun. –con eso dicho Kotori abrazo a Umi y este solo se sonrojo.

-Que lindos~ -dijo Tsubasa con mucho afecto- son tan lindos que tan diabetes.

-De eso no veníamos a hablar…-dijo el peliazul sonrojado.

-Cierto. ¿Dónde está el afectado?- la pelinegra miro con duda a Tsubasa.

-Fue a trabajar, ya que estamos de vacaciones dijo que necesitaba distraerse. –hizo una mueca de preocupación.

Las cosas iban de mal a peor desde ese acontecimiento, Eren se había enfocado mucho en sus estudios, al punto de desmayarse en algunas clases y ahora que no tenían clases era necesario algo para distraerse, así que consiguió trabajo en una tienda de videojuegos en la mañana y en la noche era bartender en un bar cerca del centro de la ciudad.

-¡Tenemos que esforzarnos por Eren-kun! –dijo Kotori con mucho ánimo.

-La pregunta más bien es, ¿Va a querer ayuda? –Umi arqueo la ceja hacia sus amigos y novia.

-¡Claro que la quiere! –dijo Nico con una gran confianza. –Necesita la ayuda de la gran Yazawa Nico-chan, el amor niico ni llegara a él y después también le llegara a Anju-san.

-Concuerdo con ella. –Tsubasa hablo serio, cosa que sorprendió a los demás ya que el no solía tomar nada enserio. –los amigos se cuidan unos entre otros, el necesita nuestra ayuda y nosotros debemos ayudarlo. –dijo con gran confianza.

-Bien dicho Tsubasa-kun. –la ojiambar alzo el pulgar en signo de aprobación. -¿Qué es lo que nos falta para el plan? –pregunto Kotori.

-Nos falta convencer a la compositora. –Tsubasa dijo serio.

-¿Todavía no convencen a la Tomate? –espeto Nico.

-No, pero ya sabemos cómo convencerla. –sonrió Tsubasa.

-¿Quién es la Tomate? –pregunto Umi con mucha curiosidad. –esperen…ya se a quien se refieren. –una pequeña sonrisa salió de los labios de Umi

-¿uhm? –Kotori al ver esa sonrisa le dio un leve ataque de celos, no podía evitarlo, eran tan cercanos que parecían pareja.

-Parece que Kotori se puso celosa de tu "amiga" –inquirió el pelijengibre al ver los gestos de la peligris- tranquila Kotori, tu novio ya esta condicionado -guiño el ojo en direccion al peliazul que solo bufo molesto.

Nico sujeto su celular. –hare la llamada, así que guarden silencio. –marco el numero predestinado.

 _-¿Si?_ –hablo una fina voz femenina.

-Ya tenemos a Sonoda, solo nos falta activar la otra parte del plan. –dijo Nico seriamente.

- _Entendido, activare el RinPana._ –sin más la voz desconocida colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijo? –Kotori la miro curiosa.

-Se activo el RinPana. –dijo Nico con una sonrisa.

-Esto se pondrá muy divertido. –Tsubasa sonrió con complicidad.

-¿Cuál es el RinPana? –pregunto Umi bastante confundido ya que nadie le daba nada de información.

Kotori sonrió y tomo a su novio de la mano para sacarlo del apartamento. -Te lo diremos después, ahora vete a escribir. –saco a su novio del apartamento.

-Oye espera…-antes de que Umi pudiera decir algo, Kotori le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Para esa novia para que quieres enemigos. –digieron Nico y Tsubasa al unisón.

-Se lo merece por sonreír así cuando la mencionaron –una intimidante sonrisa salió de esa delicada cara.

-Enserio da miedo…-murmuro Tsubasa para Nico.

-Ni que lo digas...

 _En otra parte de la ciudad._

-¿Nya? –contesto el teléfono un chico con facciones gatunas y cabellos anaranjados.

- _Rin, se ha activado el código RinPana, deben actuar rápido._ –la antigua voz femenina volvió a sonar por el otro lado de la línea.

-Entendido nya, voy a avisarle a Kayo-chin, después iremos con la susodicha. –dijo con una sonrisa.

- _Confiamos en ustedes, no nos fallen.-esa voz sonaba bastante seria._

-No lo haremos nya. –colgó el teléfono

-¿Qué paso Rin-kun? –hablo una chica con ojos violetas.

-Nos necesitan Kayo-chin, se activo el código. –dijo Rin con seriedad.

-Entendido Rin-kun, iré a llamar a Maki-chan para ir a comer. –asintió la castaña y le marco a la susodicha.

- _Nishikino._ –se escucho una voz seria por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Maki-chan. –dijo con alegría.

- _Oh, Hola Hanayo, ¿Cómo están?_ –su voz cambio de una seria a una un poco más alegre.

-Muy bien, ¿tu?

- _Ocupada por así decirlo, ¿Cómo va el zoológico?_

-Excelente, con Rin-kun ayudando en con las visitas todo es más rápido.

Para los que no lo supieran, Hanayo era ayudante en el zoológico de la ciudad, encargada de cuidar a las alpacas en sus ratos libres, ya que era un buen método de relajación después de sus clases de literatura, y por su parte Rin es estudiante de la facultad de educación física, solo ayudaba a Hanayo para estar más tiempo con ella.

\- Queríamos saber si quieres ir a comer algo. –la voz de Hanayo sonaba amas nerviosa de lo normal

- _No creo poder Hanayo, tengo una grabación en unas horas._

-Entonces no puedes…-miro a ver a su querido amigo.

-Yo me encargo Kayo-chin. –el pelinaranjo tomo el celular. –Maki-chan nya si no vienes a comer con nosotros subiremos las fotos que tienes en traje de pantera sexy coqueteando con Honoka-kun nya. –dijo Rin con una gran sonrisa de burla.

 _-¡T-tú no tienes esas fotos_! –dijo la peliroja que por el otro lado de la línea estaba más roja que su mismo cabello.

-Claro que las tengo. –siguió sonriendo. –recuerda que me las diste para guardarlas

 _-¡Te las di para guardarlas, no para subirlas!_

-Pero no dijiste nada de no poder subirlas. –dijo con inocencia.

- _Maldito Rin…está bien, iré a comer con ustedes._ –bufo la peliroja.

-Gracias Maki-chan nya. –colgó el celular y después miro a la castaña. –todo resuelto Kayo-chin.

-Gracias Rin-kun. –le sonrió a Rin y este se sonrojo levemente.

-Me alegra tener una amiga como Maki-chan nya

-¿Ah si? –la castaña sonrió forzadamente ante la declaración de su "amigo".

-Si, desde ese día en el zoológico hemos sido muy buenos amigos los tres nya. –siguió sonriendo.

-¿Te refieres al día en el que una alpaca la jalo de la blusa y la metió a su establo?

-Si nya, ese día tuviste que distraer a la alpaca mientras yo sacaba a Maki-chan.

-Jajaja si, aun no sé porque la alpaca la metió a su establo. –Hanayo se quedo pensativa.

-A lo mejor quería un abrazo, no sé, las alpacas son raras. –se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia. –pero son suaves y lindas como Kayo-chin. –sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba el sonrojo de su amiga.

-R-rin-kun. –musito la pobre chica con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Rin solo dice la verdad nya

–s-será mejor que nos alistemos. –cambio de tema para que el ambiente no se pusiera tenso. - será difícil convencerla. –se ajusto sus lentes.

-Pero nada es imposible nya. –sonrió y salió de la habitación de su querida "amiga". –nos vemos en un rato.

Al salir el pelinaranjo de la habitación, Hanayo se tiro en la cama con una gran sonrisa, realmente le gustaba Rin, pero el decirlo le costaba mucho ya que es una persona muy penosa, pero quien sabe, todo puede pasar cuando empleas un plan para juntar gente.

 _En el departamento de Eren y Tsubasa pero unos días después._

-Ya dime la verdad Tsubasa. –espeto Eren molesto. – ¿Por qué Kotori me está tomando medidas?

-Eren-kun quédate quieto o te voy a volver a picar con la aguja. –dijo Kotori con una sonría algo tenebrosa para una chica tan dulce como ella.

-Si jefa. –Se quedo completamente quieto. –pero contéstame Tsubasa.

-Pues, es un plan que tenemos, primero deja que Kotori termine, y después hablamos. –sonrió y dejo a su amigo solo con Kotori.

-¿Pedí el día libre para que me picaran con agujas? –se quejo pero de pronto sintió un leve dolor en la pierda. – ¡oye!

-Te dije que no te movieras Eren-kun. –la sonrisa de Kotori era siniestra.

Eren solo trago saliva de forma nerviosa y pidió disculpas.

 _30 minutos después._

-Todo listo. –sonrió Kotori. - solo falta hacerlo pero lo puedo empezar a trabajar en mi taller.

-Muchas gracias Kotori –el pelijengibre beso su mejilla –te debo una grande.

-Es un placer Tsubasa-kun. –se sonrojo levemente y se encamino a la salida del departamento. –nos vemos después. –Kotori se fue del apartamento.

-Umi te va a matar… ¿Lo sabes?-dijo Eren cruzándose de brazos viendo como su amigo le seguía la mirada a la ya ida peligris.

-No me puede matar por algo que no sabe. –sonrió sinceramente en dirección a su amigo- ella nos esta ayudando, solo eso.

-¿Y cuál es el fin de hacerlo? –la pregunta de Eren desconcertó a Tsubasa. –No me has dicho para que vino a tomarme las medidas. –dijo serio.

-Pues es para el plan para reconciliarte con Anju-san. –dijo Tsubasa con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –el pelimorado lo miro con sorpresa pero a la vez con enojo. –La escuchaste, no quiere saber nada de mí, no sé como funcionara tu estúpido plan.

-Hey tranquilo. –Tsubasa alzo las manos en forma de defensa. –todo funcionara al menos que…

-¿Al menos que?

-Que realmente no quieras recuperarla. –dijo Tsubasa seriamente. –si ese es el caso entonces dime y cancelo el plan.

-No es eso…-bajo la mirada. –solo no sé si ella me quiera ver…

-No es que quiera, tendrá que verte. –puso la mano en el hombro de su amigo, haciendo que este lo mire. –ella te va a ver y te perdonara, tu tranquilo y yo nervioso. –le regalo una sonrisa.

-Voy a creer en ti. –le sonrió de regreso.

-Entonces toma. –le dio un papel.

-¿Qué es? –tomo y miro el papel con duda.

-Es una canción, vas a tener que aprendértela, Umi vendrá para ayudarte con alguna pronunciación

Eren leyó un poco la letra de esa canción. -¿Por qué esta en ingles? –arqueo la ceja interacción a su amigo.

-Porque así la escribió Umi, así que tú calla y apréndetela.

-Pero, ¿Y la música?

-De eso se encargara…-no pudo terminar porque una cabellera roja se asomo por la puerta. –ella se va a encargar. –señalo a la peliroja.

-¿Nishikino Maki? –Eren la miro sorprendida.

-Si yo. –dijo seria, atrás de ella salieron Rin y Hanayo.

-¿Rin y Hanayo también?

-Si, hemos convencido a Maki para que te hiciera la musica de la canción de Umi-kun nya. –hablo Rin con una gran sonrisa.

-Nos tomo alrededor de unos días convencerla. –dijo Hanayo con su típica voz tímida.

-Hanayo-chan es tan linda cuando está en fase tímida. –sonrió Tsubasa levemente sonrojado al ver a Hanayo tan vulnerable.

-Ejem, aléjate de MI Kayo-chin. –Rin se cruzo de brazos y se puso delante de Hanayo.

-Pero que celoso gatito~

-Tsubasa/Tsubasa-kun. –a unisón Eren y Hanayo dijeron el nombre de Tsubasa, no sabe ello que se metió.

-¡No soy un gato nya!

-Si lo eres, y uno muy lindo

-¡Nya! ¡Ahora si te rompo la cara!

-Y-ya basta ustedes dos. –dijo Hanayo poniéndose en medio de ustedes dos. -estamos aquí para el plan…-dijo en voz tímida.

-Es cierto, si van a seguir así yo me iré. –espeto Maki.

-Está bien…-dijeron a unisón Tsubasa y Rin.

-Gracias por querer colaborar con nosotros Maki-san. –Tsubasa le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-N-nunca te dije que podías llamarme por mi nombre. –dijo levemente apenada.

-Aun así, agradezco mucho tu ayuda. –dijo aun sonriendo.

-Igual yo agradezco tu ayuda. –Eren le hizo una leve reverencia. –con tu ayuda lo podremos lograr

-No es como que me importe si lo haces bien o no. –la peliroja se enrollo un poco de su cabello en el dedo. –pero si de Anju hablamos entonces voy a colaborar. –dijo en dirección a Eren.

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, van a practicar en mi cuarto ya que hay tengo el teclado. –diciendo esto Tsubasa empujo a Maki y a Eren a su habitación.

-Hey calmado. –dijeron a unisón mientras eran empujados por Tsubasa.

-A callar plebeyos, en un momento les mando a Umi. –diciendo esto los metió en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Ambos se sentaron enfrente de una pequeña mesa al centro de la habitación.

-Bien… ¿ya leíste la letra? –pregunto la peliroja enrollando un poco de su cabello en su dedo.

-Solo un poco, pero tengo buena memoria. –recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Maki. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Eren se sobo la cabeza.

-No debes "recordarla" –dijo seriamente. –debes sentir la canción y saber transmitirla si realmente quieres recuperar a Anju.

-Entiendo…-asintió. – ¿entonces como lo haremos?

-Primero entenderás cada letra de la canción, en eso te va a ayudar Umi, y yo te ayudare en la parte musical. –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Conoces a Umi? –pregunto Eren, era extraño que le digiera por su nombre.

-Nos conocemos desde la preparatoria, éramos el trió de soldier game en la preparatoria. –sonrió al recordar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos.

-¿Trió? –arqueo la ceja con duda. -¿Quién es el otro integrante?

-Ayase Eli, actualmente líder de su propia empresa.

-Oh, aunque creo que también me la mencionaron antes…

-Ignoro donde la abras escuchado antes. –se encogió de los hombros sin darle importancia.

-Ya estoy aquí. –entro un peliazul a la habitación. –Eren, Maki. –dio una leve reverencia y se sentó al igual que ellos enfrente de la pequeña mesita del cuarto de Tsubasa.

-Me alegra que llegaras, Umi. –dijo Maki con una sonrisa.

-Gracias. –le correspondió la sonrisa. –es un placer verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo. –esa sonrisa no se iba de sus labios.

-Quien diría que te convertirías en una gran cantante, me siento orgulloso de ti. –una gran sonrisa resplandeció en los labios de Umi.

-Gracias, fue duro, pero sin el apoyo Eli o el tuyo no hubiera logrado nada. –su sonrojo era leve pero se podía notar.

-Emm disculpen. –logro llamar su atencion. -ustedes… ¿salieron alguna vez? –pregunto Eren.

-No. –dijeron con sinceridad.

-Ella es como mi hermana y yo soy como su hermano, es normal entre nosotros saludarnos así. –dijo Umi con simpleza.

-¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ella? –los miro con duda.

-No lo vi relevante, te recuerdo que nos volvimos a ver en la universidad, y perdimos contacto desde que salimos de la primaria.

-Tiene sentido, eso explica cómo no asesinaste a Tsubasa por salir con Kotori.

-Ni que lo menciones. –frunció el ceño al recordar como su querida novia le había platicado que salió con Tsubasa.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo Nishikino-san? –el pelimorado miro a Maki.

-Ya lo hiciste, pero has otra pregunta. –lo miro aburrida.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que le paso a los padres de Anju?

-¿A que se debe la duda? –las facciones de Maki cambiaron a una seria.

-Una vez íbamos a hablar de eso, pero se puso nerviosa y preferí esperar a que ella me lo digiera, pero quiero saber que paso.

-¿Para que?

-Para poder entenderla mejor…

Maki suspiro. –no soy nadie para contártelo, pero si es por el bien de Anju, entonces lo hare.

Agarro aire y aclaro su garganta. –No sé mucho del asunto, pero Honoka me conto un poco. Según se su familia era muy bien acomodada en lo que respecta al dinero, respetados, amables y nobles, ¿Perfecto, no? Pero como todo, nada fue bueno. –Maki enrollo un poco de su cabello en su dedo. –Los padres murieron en un crucero por el atlántico, la mayoría dicen que fue un accidente, pero realmente fue un asesinato contra su familia. Por fortuna ni Anju ni Honoka fueron a ese viaje. Pero después del funeral, Honoka se hizo cargo de la fortuna familiar, no fue fácil por lo que me dijo. Muchos quisieron robar su fortuna, otros intentaron tener la mano de Anju en matrimonio para obtener el dinero, incluso intentaron violar a Anju como venganza a Honoka –hizo una leve pausa para ver si Eren y Umi estaban captando todo. Umi estaba asombrado y Eren estaba evidentemente enojado –Después de que las cosas se calmaran Anju comenzó a salir con un chico aparentemente normal, pero no fue así. Descubrió que ese chico estaba haciendo transacciones ilicitas con el dinero de Anju a su cuenta personal, eso obviamente enojo a Anju y lo termino rotundamente. Desde entonces Anju no logra confiar mucho en los hombres, teme a que alguien la vuelva a traicionar, por eso le afecto tanto lo que paso. –termino de decir Maki con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Soy un verdadero idiota…-su cabeza cayó en la mesa.

-No es culpa tuya, no es algo que supieras. –dijo Maki.

-Pero…-levanto la cabeza y miro a Umi.

-Exacto, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es formar un futuro junto. –dijo Umi con una sonrisa en sus labios

-Por eso debe salir bien el espectáculo. –agrego Maki.

-Gracias…-fue lo único que dijo Eren con una simple sonrisa.

-Es un placer. –dijo Umi

-¿De dónde conocen a Rin y a Hanayo? –dijo Maki para cambiar de tema, pues no podían empezar a practicar si no estaban de mejor humos.

-Los conocimos hace unos 3 años en la universidad. De inmediato supe que son más que amigos –contesto Eren con una sonrisa.

-Oh…

-¿Cómo los conoces tu? –pregunto Umi a Maki.

-Me salvaron de una alpaca loca. –dijo con simpleza.

-¿Qué? –digieran a unisón y miraron a Maki con duda.

-No estamos aquí para hablar del pasado. –dijo con algo de pena pero después aclaro su garganta. -estamos aquí para ayudarte a una mejor dicción y proyección al momento de cantar. –miro a Eren con seriedad.

-Si, entonces empecemos. –dijo Umi serio.

Y así fue como empezó el plan "reconciliar a los idiotas".

Cada quien colaboro a su manera;

Maki y Umi ayudaban a Eren con la canción.

Kotori terminaba el vestuario.

Tsubasa junto con Nico arreglaban los últimos ajustes del plan con la "voz desconocida".

Nico le enseñaba a Eren a cómo moverse con fluidez y elegancia en el escenario. Puede que ella fuera chef y dueña de su propio restaurante, pero en su tiempo de preparatoria fue una gran school idol, pero al final se retiro por cuidar a sus hermanos.

* * *

Habían pasado 2 semanas desde que empezó el plan, todo estaba listo. Anju se presentaría en el estadio de Akibara, ese sería su último concierto en la ciudad, después empezaría su gira por otras partes de Japón y lo más probable es que no volvería.

-Esta es tu última oportunidad, ¿todo listo? –hablo Tsubasa enfrente de la puerta trasera del escenario.

-Sigo nervioso, pero con su ayuda todo saldrá bien.

-Si, yo cuido el traje mientras, los demás estarán de espectadores. –dijo Kotori con una gran sonrisa. –solo Maki-chan estará en el escenario con el piano.

-Entendido, pero ¿Cómo entraremos?

Antes de que pudieran responder su respuesta una melena rubia abrió la puerta con delicadeza y elegancia.

-Ya casi es hora, vamos. –la ojiazul les dio el pase.

-Gracias Ayase-san. –le sonrió Kotori. –es muy amable de tu parte ayudarnos.

-No es problema, si de la felicidad de Anju, no importa el riesgo. –dio una encantadora sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a los dos chicos hay presentes.

-Linda…-Pronuncio Tsubasa con un claro sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Ya muévanse chicos. –Kotori los empujo adentro del edificio.

-Oye calmada Kotori. –dijo Eren siendo empujado por ella.

-Kotori-chan tiene más fuerza de la que esperaba. –rio levemente el pelijengibre.

Ya todos adentro del edificio, se pusieron en marcha.

-¿No tendrás problemas con Nozomi-kun? –pregunto Kotori.

Ambos chicos sintieron un gran escalofrió en la espalda al recordar la aterradora sonrisa de Nozomi.

-No, hable con él. –dijo la rubia. –fue difícil de convencer, pero al final acepto.

-Me alegra. –sonrió Kotori.

La plática no duro mucho, solo fue un silencioso camino hasta el camerino que iba a usar Eren.

-¿Este es? –pregunto Eren.

-Si, no es muy grande, pero te funcionara. –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa de complicidad. –Sales en 15 minutos, más vale que te apures. –dicho esto la rusa se fue del lugar.

-¡Vamos adentro! –Tsubasa entro con gran alegría al camerino. -Bien, quítate la ropa.

-No voy a hacer eso enfrente de una mujer. –se cruzo de brazos.

-No se preocupen por mí, estaré afuera para dar los últimos detalles. –la peligris salió del camerino.

-Bien ya que corriste a Kotori, ya quítate la ropa.

-Parece como si me fueras a violar. –entrecerró los ojos.

-Si lo quisiera hacer ya lo hubiera hecho. –dijo con simpleza.

-¿A que te refieres? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-Amigo mío. –toco su hombro. –tu duermes en ropa interior, no hay nada que un rapidin no pueda hacer. –le dio una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Maldito pervertido! –se quito la mano del hombro y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! –el pelijengibre acaricio tu cabeza. – ¡te recuerdo pedazo de idiota que sales en menos de 15 minutos!

-¡Si no fuera por tus estupideces ya estaría afuera! –dijo molesto.

-¡Deja de hablar y cámbiate la jodida ropa!

-¡Ok! –Eren se empezó a desvestir.

Tsubasa solo sonrió para si mismo, después de años viviendo con Eren sabia que es como un niño cuando se trata de discusiones, solo dile lo que quiere oír y ya con eso hará todo lo que quieres.

* * *

POV Anju.

-¿Lista para el ultimo numero Anju-chan? –dijo Nozomi-kun ayudándome a arreglar mi vestuario.

-Si, es nuestra última noche aquí y después iremos a la gira por más partes de Japón. –dije con una sonrisa.

Todo fue muy difícil desde ese incidente, corte comunicación con Eren, salí de gira por un mes, después volví a Akibara para dar el ultimo concierto y después me iría de viaje por otros lugares de Japón.

Más bien es una forma de olvidar, he recibido mucho apoyo de mis amigos, pero en especial de Honoka, no es muy bueno con los romanticismos, pero siempre me apoyo en los momentos difíciles, ahora me toca a mí dar lo mejor en el escenario.

-Solo ten cuidado, las sorpresas pueden llegar de cualquier parte. –dijo Nozomi-kun con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres? –lo mire confundida.

Me está ocultando algo, puedo percibirlo en su mirada.

-Nos vemos después Anju-chan~ -salió de mi camerino.

-Que chico tan raro puede ser…-sin más salí de mi camerino y directo al escenario.

Mentiría si digiera que uno se acostumbra al escenario, pero la verdad es que siempre sigo sintiendo la misma emoción aun después de tantos conciertos.

Es una emoción que nunca desaparece, casi como el amor…

Eren…

¡Ya basta Anju! ¡Deja de pensar en el!, el no vale la pena ahora tienes a tus fans esperando afuera, debes dar el cien por ciento en esta última presentación.

Salí al escenario.

-¿Aun quieren más? –grite hacia la multitud y en respuesta todos gritaron con euforia. –Me alegra esta aquí, hoy les voy cantar una hermosa canción, por favor disfrútenla.

Me puse en posición pero no sonó la canción que estaba esperando.

-¿pero que…? –mire confundida alrededor del escenario, parase que el público también está muy confundido.

* * *

 _ **Nota: una pequeña cosa, les recomiendo escuchar canción "Love Me Like You Do" de Ellie Goulding pero con el cover de Alex Goot & Sam Tsui, pues en la versión que me base para este pequeño cacho.**_

* * *

 _You're the light, you're the night_

 _(_ _Eres la luz, eres la noche_ _)_ _  
_

 _You're the color of my blood_

 _(_ _Eres el color de mi sangre_ _)_

¿De quién es esa voz? Por alguna razón la encuentro conocida.

 _You're the cure, you're the pain_

 _(_ _Eres la cura, eres el dolor_ _)_ _  
_ _You're the only thing I wanna touch_

 _(_ _Eres la única cosa que quiero tocar_ _)_

Vi que Maki-chan estaba en el piano pero esa voz definitivamente no es de ella.

 _Never knew that it could mean so much, so much_ _  
(_ _Nunca supe que podía significar tanto, tanto_ _)_

Maki me hizo una breve señal para mirar atrás mío ya que ella estaba en el lado izquierdo del escenario.

 _You're the fear, I don't care_

 _(_ _Eres el miedo, no me importa_ _)_

-¿Quién? –mire atrás de mí y me sorprendí por lo que vi.

 _'Cause I've never been so high_

 _(_ _Porque nunca he estado tan feliz_ _)_ _  
_

¿Eren?, ¿Qué hace aquí?

 _Follow me to the dark_

 _(_ _Sígueme a la oscuridad_ _)_ _  
_ _Let me take you past our satellites_

 _(_ _Déjame llevarte más allá de nuestros satélites_ _)_

¿Está tocando una guitarra? ¿Qué hace vestido con una camisa de vestir roja, chaleco negro al igual que la corbata y pantalones?

 _You can see the world you brought to life, to life_ _  
(_ _Puedes ver el mundo que has traído a la vida, a la vida_ _)_

Se fue acercando a mí junto con su guitarra y una gran sonrisa.

 _So love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _(_ _Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces_ _)_

¿Ha esto se refería Nozomi con una "sorpresa"? _  
__Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _(_ _Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces)_

De pronto quedo enfrente de mí con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, esto solo me hizo sonrojar. _  
_ _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _(_ _Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces_ _)_

Dejo de tocar y puso su mano en mi mejilla delicadamente y beso mi frente, cosa que el público reacciono con gritos de euforia.

 _What are you waiting for?_ _  
_ _(_ _¿Que esperas?_ _)_

Se alejo de mí con su sonrisa y se dirigió al público, yo solo lo miraba perpleja.

 _Fading in, fading out_

 _(_ _Apareciendo, desapareciendo_ _)_ _  
_ _On the edge of paradise_

 _(_ _En el borde del paraíso_ _)_

Miro al público siguió cantando y tocando, aunque daba fugaces miradas a mi posición, yo solo me limite a mirarlo idiotizada y muy sonrojada.

 _Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find_

 _(_ _Cada pulgada de tu piel es un santo grial que debo encontrar)_

Mire levemente al fondo del escenario y estaban Eli-chan y Nozomi-kun levantando los pulgares…tramposos

 _Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire_

 _(_ _Sólo tú puedes prender mi corazón en llamas, en llamas_ _)_

Volvió a acercarse a mí y quedo justo enfrente de mí. Los dos estamos de costado en dirección al público.

 _I'll let you set the pace_

 _(_ _Sí, dejaré que marques el ritmo_ _)_

Coloco su guitarra atrás de su espalda y tomo mis manos.

 _'Cause I'm not thinking straight_

 _(_ _Porque yo no pienso con claridad_ _)_

Eso último lo canto cerca de mi oído haciendo que algunas lágrimas salieran de mis ojos.

 _My head spinning around I can't see clear no more_

 _(_ _Mi cabeza está dando vueltas y ya no veo claramente_ _)_

Vi que sonrió y me dio media vuelta para terminar tomándome de la cintura con una gran sonrisa.

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _(_ _¿Que esperas?_ _)_

Volvió a tomar su guitarra y dirigió su atencion al público.

 _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do (like you do)_

 _(_ _Así que ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces_ _)_ _  
_ _Love me like you do, l-l-love me like you do_

 _Ámame como lo haces, á-á-ámame como lo haces_ _)_ _  
_ _Touch me like you do, t-t-touch me like you do_

 _(_ _Tócame como lo haces, tó-tó-tócame como lo haces_ _)_ _  
_

Una breve introducción musical, pero no me di cuenta cuando me abrazo por y dijo algo en mi oído.

 _What are you waiting for?_

 _(¿Qué esperas?_ _)_

El público empezó a gritar y a silbar como locos, les gusto mucho el espectáculo pero... ¿Por qué ahora? Solo lo miraba a él y escuchaba al coro que continuaba cantando la cancion

-Eren…-gire a verlo, el aun me sostenía de la cintura.

-Se que no quieres verme aquí. –su voz se escuchaba afligida.

-…-baje un poco la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Tomo mi mentón con su mano izquierda haciendo que lo viera a los ojos–pero no me importa si no me quieres volver a verme. –abrí los ojos de la impresión. -te buscare, te regalare cosas que jamás pensaste tener, te enamorare, te daré todo lo que tengo aunque no es mucho, iré a tu casa aunque tu hermano me muela a golpes, no me importa si tus fans están en contrata, incluso si alguien piensa en quitarte de mi lado me encargare de esa persona para que solo estés conmigo, seré egoísta para poder estar contigo siempre, te besare todas las veces necesarias para que entiendas que lo que siento por ti no es un pasatiempo.

Sus palabras hicieron que las lágrimas desbordaron de mis mejillas.

-Anju, yo te…-no lo deje terminar porque lo bese.

Yo no lo voy a dejar ir…no de nuevo…

 _POV Normal_

Ambos se separaron de ese fugaz beso y se miraron a los ojos.

-Anju…-levemente sonrojado. –Yo…

-Solo prométeme que siempre serás mi príncipe. –dijo con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y un sonrojo asomándose por esas mismas.

-Solo si tú eres mi princesa. –dijo con una sonrisa para después volver a besarla.

El público seguía aplaudiendo con euforia y tomando fotos de la nueva pareja que se veía en el escenario.

Desde ese día ambos siguieron juntos, claro hubo problemas con algunos fans de Anju, pero nada que ellos no pudieran superar o una gran amenaza de Eren no solucionara.

Al principio Honoka lo rechazo rotundamente, pero al final de con la intervención de Maki, todo quedo aclarado y olvidado.

Al fin y al cabo lo que cuenta es el sentimiento que se tienen, lo debas sale sobrando.

Si ambos eran felices uno por otro, ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Si realmente quieres a una persona debes luchar por eso que te hace tan feliz.

No es tan malo enamorarse de un fan, ¿o si?

* * *

 _ **Y ese fue el ultimo capitulo de esta corta historia u_u, lo se es triste, pero era el momento de que ambos tuvieran un final feliz.**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció todo el revoltijo extraño?**_

 _ **En lo personal me encanto hacer esta historia, junto con sus reviews fue más que maravillosa en mi opinión.**_

 _ **Algun día, en un futuro lejano hare otro de esta pareja ya sea como es originalmente o como un genderbender, espero que la apoyen como la han hecho con esta n_n**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y reviews**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización~**_


	8. Arco Tsubasa: La pequeña Hanayo

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos creadores.**_

En el apartamento del joven Toudo Eren se encontraba el y su amaba novia. Habían empezado una sesión intensa de besos en el sofá, la chica de cabellos cobrizos se encontraba arriba de las piernas de su novio, el chico la sujetaba de la cintura y la acariciaba con suavidad metiendo de a poco su mano bajo esa blusa turquesa que le impedía el tacto a esa piel de porcelana.  
Ambos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando el otro dueño del apartamento llego. El se encontraba apoyado en la puerta con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

-¡Eren! –Grito sonrojado –No tengo problemas con que traigas a tu novia, pero si van a hacer "eso", mejor vallan a un motel o algo así –cruzo sus brazos y miro como la pareja por el susto se separo de forma inmediata. Anju bajo la mirada apenada y Eren solo lo mirada molesto por interrumpir su "momento".  
-¿No se supone que no estarías toda la tarde? –el pelimorado arqueo la ceja molesto.  
-Ya ves que me desocupe –suspiro y negó con la cabeza –si van a seguir con ese comportamiento será mejor que me vaya a otro lugar a vivir  
-¿Eso tengo que hacer para que te largues de aquí? –le dio una sonrisa despreciativa - Entonces lo hare más seguido para que te vayas  
-¿Tengo que recordarte quien paga el alquiler? –se encamino hasta el pelimorado y lo miro de manera desafiante.  
-¿Tengo yo que decirte quien consiguió el lugar? –se levanto de su asiento y lo miro de la misma manera.  
-Ya paren ustedes dos –se interpuso la chica – no tienen por que pelear, Eren –miro a su novio –tu no tienes derecho de correrlo de aquí, el también vive aquí y tiene los mismos derechos que tu–vio como bajo la mirada y escucho la pequeña risa del otro joven – y tu Tsubasa-kun, entiendo que debe ser incomodo que nos encontraras en esa situación…-sus mejillas se enrojecieron – pero no tienes porque enojarte –miro a ambos chicos - ¿entendido? –Ambos asintieron –ahora dense la mano como caballeros que son –les dio una sonrisa amable.  
Ambos chicos se dieron la mano con molestia y después se separaron  
-Que lindos son cuando no se están peleando –dijo con una leve risa y se volvió a sentar en el sofá –vamos, tomen asiento, ¿van a dejar que una dama se quede sentada sola en el sofá?  
Tanto Eren como Tsubasa tomaron asiento en el sofá. El pelimorado al lado de su novia y el pelijengibre en el sofá individual que estaba justo enfrente de la pareja.  
-Dinos Tsubasa-kun, ¿se estropearon tus planes de salir esta tarde? –le pregunto la chica de la manera más amable posible.  
-De seguro alguna de sus "novias" lo dejo plantado –soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de molestia de su amigo, pero su risa fue interrumpida por un golpe en el hombro proporcionado por su novia –Anju, no seas agresiva, eso dolió –hizo una leve mueca a lo que la chica simplemente ignoro.  
-Lamento esa interrupción, por favor, dinos que paso –le sonrió ignorando la mirada molesta del pelimorado.  
-Gracias y pues…Kotori me dejo plantado, dijo que tenía que salir ese día con Umi y que si lo podíamos dejar para otro día –hizo una leve mueca y se encogió de los hombros.  
-¿Por qué quieres salir con Kotori? –Eren arqueo la ceja – ¿estas conscientes de que Umi te odia?  
-Eso lo sé, pero eso no impide que salga con ella, es mi amiga y quiero salir con ella –dijo con simpleza.  
-¿Y que no tienes otras amigas o amigos?  
-Si, pero algunos no viven aquí. Nico y Hanayo estaban ocupadas para salir hoy y como tu ya tienes novia pues estas fuera de mis planes…  
-¿Nico-san y Hanayo-san? También saliste con ellas ¿verdad? –Pregunto Anju -¿Cómo es que tienes una buena relación con ellas si terminaron?  
-Supongo que terminamos bien –se encogió de los hombros y le dio una sonrisa nostálgica –fueron días muy buenos  
-Tengo una idea –sonrió alegremente la de cabellos cobrizos –deberías contarnos como conociste a cada una, tengo curiosidad sobre como desarrollaron su relación –su sonrisa se amplió al ver los ojos iluminados del pelijengibre.  
-Anju…no le des alas…-murmuro el ojiverde al oído de su novia  
-No seas así Eren, quiero conocer lo que paso –un leve puchero apareció en los labios de la chica –si no quieres escuchar puedes ir a jugar algo o puedes ir a otro lugar  
-Ya cuando tu novia te quiere correr no es bueno –rio levemente Tsubasa y le sonrió a Anju –te contare la historia pero deja de hacer ese hermoso puchero, ¿si? –le guiño el ojo.  
-Gracias –le correspondió la sonrisa - ¿te vas a quedar Eren? –miro a su novio con duda.  
-Pues ya que –se cruzo de brazos y bufo molesto –tengo que cuidarte de este pedazo de idiota no intente nada en contra tuya  
-Ni que la fuera a violar. es tu novia pedazo de basura humana, la respeto como tal y no hay más que una amistad entre nosotros –aclaro molesto y suspiro –bien, empezaremos con Hanayo, fue a la primera que conocí…eso fue hace 12 años…como quien dice fue amor a primera vista

* * *

Doce años atrás.

Yo era nuevo en la primaria central de Akihabara. Estaba en la tierna edad de diez años.  
-A la escuela voy, a la escuela voy~ -cantaba de manera alegre mientras me encaminaba a mi salón asignado –soy tan hermoso que hasta yo salgo conmigo~

* * *

-Hasta en esa edad eras un maldivo vanidoso, ¿verdad? –inquirió Eren.  
-Shhh, déjame escuchar el relato Eren –lo callo Anju.

Camine hasta la puerta de mi salón, la maestra sonrió al verme, tomo mi mano y me metió al salón junto con ella.  
Ahora que lo pienso, mi maestra de aquel entonces era muy atractiva. Cabello negro como la noche, ojos azules como el mismo mar y un cuerpo de diosa…Dios mío era un niño con demasiada suerte.  
-Buenos días niños –dijo a la clase mi ahora maestra –hoy les traigo a un nuevo estudiante de intercambio de otra ciudad, solo estará unos meses en la ciudad–me dio una sonrisa -anda, preséntate  
-¡Hola~! Soy Kira Tsubasa, es un placer conocerlos –di una leve reverencia y les sonreí a mis compañeros.  
-Bien, empezaremos la clase, así que siéntate con tu nueva compañera. Señorita Hanayo, levante la mano por favor  
-¡S-si!  
Mire de donde provenía esa dulce voz y mis mejillas se enrojecieron al ver a esa niña tan hermosa. De seguro más baja que yo, cabello castaño, piel blanca y unos ojos amatista que eran opacados por unas gafas pero eso no le quitaba nada de encanto, al contrario, le daba un aspecto más tierno y hermoso.  
Sonreí al verla y camine para sentarme junto con ella pues las bancas eran para dos personas.  
-Hola –la salude con una sonrisa al momento de sentarme junto a ella.  
-H-hola...-bajo la mirada apenada –K-Koizumi Hanayo, u-un placer –hablo con una voz nerviosa pero tierna.  
-El placer es todo mío, espero que nos llevemos bien –le sonreí.  
-E-eso espero yo también…  
Simplemente le sonreí y puse mi atencion en las clases o eso intente…  
Debes en cuando la miraba. Una verdadera ternura, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando la maestra pedía algun tipo de voluntario y ella terminando respondiendo las preguntas que los demás no querían.  
A veces y por el simple hecho de molestarla, dejaba que mi lápiz se moviera a su lugar y cuando ella lo tomaba para regresármelo yo simplemente le decía que era su lápiz, que yo ya tenía otro lápiz y le enseñaba otro lápiz sacado de mi manga. Simplemente se sonrojaba diciendo que yo tenía razón y que a lo mejor se confundió.

Hubo una vez en la que hice un épico acto heroico cuando unos niños de un grado superior la estaban molestando. Lo curioso es que fue en la hora del recreo, para ser exactos, fue el viernes en la misma semana que llegue a esa primaria.  
Yo estaba conversando con unas niñas cerca de los columpios. Había estado buscando a Hanayo, pero simplemente desapareció…o eso pensé…  
Se comenzó a escuchar unos sollozos que provenían. Pensé que estaría pasando algo grave así que salí corriendo hasta encontrar a quien le pertenecían esos sollozos.  
Al encontrar la fuente no pude más que fruncir el ceño molesto y apretar mis puños.  
Hanayo se encontraba siendo acorralada en la pared del edificio de atrás por tres brutos  
-Bien niñita tonta, danos todo tu dinero y nadie saldrá lastimado –vi como un niño de cabello blanco tomaba o más bien le arrebataba los lentes a la pequeña castaña.  
-D-develemos –la pobre titubeo e intento tomar sus lentes pero le fue inútil. Era obvio que no podía ver nada sin ellos.  
-¡Ja! Como si quisiera hacerlo, el gran Akira jamás te los dará, ¿verdad Akira? –exclamo el que supuse que era unos de los "secuaces" de aquel tarado. Lo único que recuerdo es que su cabello era color marrón.  
Solo vi como aquel chico asentía y comenzó a hablar el otro –Solo tienes que darnos el dinero y ya está –dijo el otro niño de cabello verde.  
Estaba a punto de meterme cuando escuche un pequeño murmullo.  
-N-no lo hare, ese dinero no es suyo, no pienso darles nada –abrí los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba esa contestación y menos ellos. Pues lo había dicho muy segura de si misma, como si no le importara que la golpearan en ese momento.  
-Entonces tendrás que asumir las consecuencias  
Esas simples seis palabras lograron que mi cuerpo se moviera solo. Tome la mano que el peliblanco había levantado, lo gire y estrelle mi puño en su nariz de ornitorrinco.

* * *

-¿Enserio, ornitorrinco? –volvió a preguntar Eren.  
-No recuerdo que nariz tenia, así que se la pondremos de esa forma –el pelijengibre sonrió simplemente – Después…

* * *

Tenia una ira que ni yo mismo conocía. Me miro furioso, acaricio su nariz que estaba sangrando y se lanzo en contra mía. Los golpes llovieron, las patadas no faltaron... Tal parece que sus "secuaces" estaban asustados, no interfirieron en ningún momento de la pelea. Le di un fuerte golpe en el estomago y lo deje sin aire en el piso. Me gire a verlos, en sus ojos se veía el miedo que me tenían.  
-¿Qué tal si se llevan a este idiota de aquí? –pregunte molesto y ellos asintieron velozmente y se lo llevaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Me les quede mirando hasta que salieron de mi visión, un pequeño sollozo hiso que dejara de mirarlos y centre mi atención la pequeña Hanayo que seguía llorando y buscando sus lentes en el piso.  
Sonreí levemente y tome los lentes del piso

-A ver...-me hinque justo enfrente de ella y le coloque con cuidado sus anteojos -¿Ya ves mejor? -le di la mejor de mis sonrisas y ella pareció sonrojarse.

-S-si...-dijo tímidamente -g-gracias p-p-por todo...

-No es nada -saque el pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo trasero y limpie gentilmente alguna de sus lagrimas, lo cual provoco que su sonrojo aumentara. -no creo que te vuelvan a molestar, pero si lo hacen solo debes decirme y yo me encargo de ellos

-G-gracias Tsubasa-san...

-No seas tan formal, solo dime Tsubasa, somos amigos ¿no? -termine de limpiarla.

\- S-si...-bajo la mirada apenada.

Mi sonrisa se ensancho al verla así, es un completo amor de niña. Tierna, dulce, tímida, linda, ¿Que mas podía pedir en aquel entonces?

-¡T-tu mejilla!

-¿Que tiene mi mejilla? -la mire con duda. Hasta donde yo sabía mi mejilla no tenia ningún problema.

-E-está sangrando... -señalo mi mejilla izquierda.

Toque mi mejilla...bueno solo era un poco de sangre, me dolía un poco, pero no era nada importante.

-No es nada, ni me duele -le sonreí de la mejor manera, pero se veía preocupada -Es una marca de guerra-presiono levemente mi mejilla y solté un quejido - No...No es nada

Lo que hizo a continuación me dejo sorprendido...  
Tomo su pañuelo y limpio la sangre que corría levemente por mi mejilla - lo...lo lamento -me miro triste -yo...yo no quería que lastimaran a nadie...-alejo el pañuelo de mi mejilla -esos niños siempre me molestan...

-¿Porque no los acusaste? -la mire con duda.

-Es que ellos también tendrían problemas... -bajo la mirada triste -si los acuso, se que sus pares lo van a regañar y no quiero eso...

-Ya veo...-fruncí el ceño -pero no puedes dejar que abusen de ti, eso no está bien

-Es que...no se defenderme ni nada de ese estilo...

-En ese caso, yo te voy a proteger -me miro sorprendida y yo solo sonreí -no me mires con esa cara de incredulidad, en verdad te voy a cuidar en lo que estoy en esta ciudad. También te enseñare a como evitar a los tontos como ellos -dije orgulloso de mis palabras.

-¿En...enserio? -me siguió mirando con sorpresa.

-Si -dije seguro de mi mismo -te protegeré de cualquier mal, es una promesa.

-¡Gracias Tsubasa-kun! -me abrazo con fuerza y en sus mejillas vi algunas lagrimas -Muchas, muchas gracias

-No es nada -acaricie suavemente su cabeza y se separo un poco de mi para verme con una gran sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar.

No pude contenerme y termine besando su suave mejilla. Sabía un poco salada por las lágrimas pero era increíblemente suave. Ella soltó un leve quejido de sorpresa al sentir el contacto de mis labios en su mejilla.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo -me rasque la nuca por nervios -es que...-no logre terminar de articular algo porque me beso la mejilla que tenia lastimada.

La mire con sorpresa y ella solo se sonrojo mas-Así...estamos a mano... -tomo ambos pañuelos - lo...traeré mañana, limpio y planchando

-Esta bien... -me levante del piso y la ayude a levantarse -ya va a sonar el timbre linda, ¿nos vamos? -tome con firmeza su mano y le sonreí.

Ella solo asintió y me dio una leve sonrisa.

* * *

-Que lindo~ -dijo Anju evidentemente feliz -la salvaste de esos niños como un verdadero príncipe -sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Gracias, no podía permitir que le hicieran daño -sonrió orgulloso -al verla así, tuve que ir a salvarla.

-Por favor, continua -dijo amablemente la chica y su novio bufo -no seas amargado, no tienes nada mejor que hacer

* * *

Pasaron los días. Los bravucones no se habían atrevido a tocarla desde que la estaba defendiendo, después de clases le enseñaba alguna maniobra para que se pudiera defender en caso de que yo no estuviera con ella.

Con el tiempo nos volvimos excelentes amigos, pero...yo quería algo más con ella. Así que un día me decidida en decirle mis sentimientos por ella.

* * *

-Eras un niño, ¿Que podías saber tu del amor? -dijo el pelimorado.  
-Lo único que se, ella me gustaba, y ese día le diría todo…

* * *

Habíamos acordado ir al parque después de la escuela. Una buena idea pues…no tenía dinero para invitarle más que un cono de nieve…

-Toma Hanayo-chan –le sonreí y le entregue un cono de nieve de vainilla.

-Gracias Tsubasa-kun –me sonrió tímidamente y tomo el cono.

-Es un placer bella damita de mi corazón –bese suavemente su mejilla –eres muy linda cuando te sonrojas –le dije amablemente y me senté junto con ella en el banco del parque.

-E-eres algo raro…-dijo apenada y sonrojada. Yo solo la mire divertido.

-¿Y eso no te gusta? Pensé que me querías por como soy…-fingí decepción y baje la mirada.

-N-no es lo que quise decir. M-me gusta mucho como eres, d-deberás –repuso sonrojada y aparentemente asustada.

-¿Uhm? No creo perdonarte tan fácilmente…-hice una mueca y le di una probada a mi helado de chocolate.

-¿Q-que puedo hacer para que me perdones? Hare lo que sea…

-¿Así? –la mire mientras arqueaba la ceja y ella asentía –entonces quiero un beso en la mejilla –señale mi mejilla con mi dedo índice.

-P-pero…-su sonrojo creció hasta sus mejillas. – e-es vergonzoso…

-Si no te interesa me voy –bufe con fingida molestia y me levante de mi asiento –adiós –camine unos centímetros hasta que la pequeña Hanayo jalo el borde de mi camisa. -¿pasa algo? –la mire arqueando la ceja y ella se puso más nerviosa.

No contesto mi pregunta y de manera veloz beso mi mejilla…bien, mi helado fue víctima de su ataque porque se me callo en el piso por la impresión…

Me quede estático al sentir sus cálidos labios en mi mejilla. La mire atónito y ella estaba increíblemente sonrojada. Sin esperar a que me diera algun tipo de explicación, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace fuerte. De algo debe servir ser un poco más alta que ella.

-Hanayo-chan…-le susurre suavemente en su oído.

-¿Pasa…pasa algo? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Quiero preguntarte algo… solo quiero que me contestes si o no… -seguí susurrando y ella asintió tímidamente – Hanayo-chan… -jale aire para calmar mis nervios y comencé a hablar. -El amor nunca miente, amor que por ser sincero no miente, algo tan bonito que vivimos en esta infancia, -sentí como ella se estremeció entre mis brazos y me separe levemente para verla. Su cara era un mar de confusiones- a pesar de nuestra edad sentimos este amor, mi corazón es chiquito pero mi amor por ti es inmenso –sonreí sinceramente y un leve rubor se apodero de mis mejillas -¿Quieres… quieres ser mi novia? –dije con un vago intento de valentía y seguridad que en ese mismo no tenia.

Abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida, pero no respondió mi pregunta… tuve miedo de que ella me rechazara, así que baje la mirada apenado y resignado al rechazo que se avecinaba.

-Yo… lo lamento, te incomode ¿verdad? –Dije afligido –lamento…me…me iré a mi casa –la solté levemente y me propuse a irme a mi casa, pero sus manos me detuvieron sosteniendo mi casa - ¿Pasa...pasa algo? -la mire con intriga.

-Es…que… -suspiro y después me miro a los ojos – s-si acepto –me miro con lo que yo exprese que era sinceridad pura.

-¿Es... enserio? –mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal.

-S-si… -jalo levemente mi camisa para que quedara mas pegado a ella -¿S-se debe hacer algo después de eso? –pregunto tímidamente.

Sonreí un poco más calmado y acaricie suavemente su mejilla –dice mi mamá que cuando alguien acepta ser tu pareja, deben sellar el trato con un…beso en los labios –comente algo apenado. -¿quieres...? –ella sintió levemente y con pena.

Como niño que vio todas las películas de Disney, la tome suavemente del rostro y le di un suave beso en esos tersos labios de ángel. Ella se quedo estática, al igual que yo. Ambos inexpertos, ninguno movió sus labios, solamente fue un casto beso.

Desde ese día ella se volvió en la persona que más quería en el mundo…

* * *

-¡Eres un pervertido! –el pelimorado lanzo una almohada en la cara de su compañero de apartamento.

-¡Oye! –Gruño molesto pero no lanzo de regreso la almohada por miedo a pegarle a la chica que no tenía la culpa por tener un novio tan irracional.- ¡No soy ningún pervertido! ¡La bese porque ella también quería!

-Si como no, adivino, ¿Rin no sabe? –dijo con ironía.

-Hasta donde yo sé no sabe nada…

-Solo deja que se entere –le dio una mirada llena de malicia.

-Un amor puro, un amor de niños, donde todo está permitido, una mirada inocente, un beso tierno, una flor, una frase escrita en un árbol –comento la chica de cabellos cobrizos con un aire risueño y sus ojos brillando por la emoción del momento.

-Genial… ahora está en su fase de "voy a escribir un éxito mundial" –Suspiro Eren.

-No es culpa mía, tu novia sabe escribir muy bien –sonrió con inocencia el pelijengibre.

-¡Tsubasa-kun! –Grito emocionada la chica y el nombrado la miro un tanto asustado -¿Qué paso después?

-Emm pues…-bajo la mirada triste – pasaron dos meses, todo era perfecto, yo le regalaba un chocolate diario y la llevaba a comer a donde mi dinero y mi bicicleta nos llevara… pero nada es para siembre… -suspiro profundamente bajo la mirada atenta de Anju y la intriga de su mejor amigo – nos tuvimos que mudar de ciudad por el trabajo de mis padres… me tuve que despedir de ella en la parada del autobús. Nunca la vi llorar tanto como en ese día, la abrace y le dije palabras que nunca alcance a cumplir. Ella sabía que no volvería hasta después de años… yo también lo sabia… así que decidí "terminar" con ella, lo acepto muy bien aunque no lo crean, entendió mis motivos, le dije que se volviera a enamorar y que siempre mantuviera esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella sabia dar –levanto la mirada y les sonrió a sus amigos de manera nostálgica –ese día me fui llorando en el camión, pero estaba feliz porque ella saldría adelante, a lo mejor se olvidaría de mi o no, pero yo solo quería su felicidad en aquel entonces

-Debió a ver sido muy duro para ti, Tsubasa-kun –lamento la chica.

-Lo fue, pero soy feliz por que ella siguió adelante –mantuvo su sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar? –interrogo curioso el pelimorado.

-¿Eh~? ¿Sera que mi querido Erensito se esta interesando por mis aventuras amorosas? –inquirio el pelijengibre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no me intereso por ti, pedazo de idiota –se cruzo de brazos –y deja de llamarme asi, es extraño

-No es molesto~, solo si a Anju-chan le molesta entonces no te digo asi ~

-Claro que le molesta –miro a su pareja que no se aguantaba de la risa -¿Verdad? –ignoro por completo la cara de burla de su novia.

-En verdad me parece muy comico como te dice –solto una leve carcajada y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de su novio –no te molestes, el solo quiere "aliviar tensión"

-Pues que alivie con alguna de sus "amigas" –bufo molesto.

Tsubasa rio –No sabia que te trataran como perro, si que lo tienes domado Anju-chan –le sonrio a la chica y ella le correspondió el gesto –Solo por ti linda, terminare de contar mi historia con la pequeña Hanayo.

-Muchas gracias, encantador joven –le sonrio con dulzura a lo que su novio se levanto de su asiento.

-Ire a comprar unas bebidas a la tienda, vuelvo despues –sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, salió del departamento.

-Creo que tu novio se enojo –agrego el ojiverde con una sonrisa de burla.

-Es algo celoso, pero debería aprender a confiar mas en los dos. No hay nada mas que una sincera amistad –le dijo con sinceridad.

-Eso es cierto –se levanto de su asiento y se sento al lado de la chica de cabello cobrizo. -¿quieres que termine de platicar todo lo que paso despues?

-Si eres tan amable –contesto con una sonrisa.

-Bien, lo que paso despues fue…

* * *

Regrese a la ciudad despues de cinco años de ausencia, volví con la excusa de querer pasar mis vacaciones en esa ciudad, pero tenia otro objetivo en especial…

Camine por esas calles que solía transitar en mi infancia, hacia frió así que llevaba mi fiel blazer gris, un par de pantalones negros, zapatos de charol negro y mi bufanda gris con franjas azul marino. Debo admitir me veía muy guapo y no me importa sonar presumido, el que es hermoso lo es.

Pero en fin, camine en dirección a la dulcería en la que solía ir con mi pequeña niña y puede que sea el destino o no, la vi en esa tienda comprando unos dulces. Sonreí y la vi desde una distancia pertinente, la vi pagar y decidí hacer mi jugada, me quede afuera de la tienda para sorprenderla. Cuando salió yo estaba recargado en la pared de aquella tienda. Al sentir su mirada me separe de la pared y le di una sonrisa. Pronuncie un "hola" y ella se lanzo a abrazarme, sus dulces cayeron al piso pero parece que no le importo, sollozo levemente contra mi pecho diciendo "te extrañe mucho" la abrace para reconfortarla e intentar de calmarla o seria yo el que empezaría a llorar…

No supe cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados, pero para mi fue eterno. Cuando sentí que dejo de llorar la aleje suavemente de mi para limpiar con mi pulgar sus mejillas que estaban llenas de lagrimas.

-Se me hara un habito limpiarte las lagrimas –bromee para acabar con la tensión que provocaban sus hermosos ojos morados.

-Lo bueno que no has perdido el sentido del humor –dijo con una sonrisa melancolica.

Termine de limpiar sus lagrimas y se alejo suavemente de mi. Aproveche el momento para verla de pies a cabeza…es mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. alabada sea la pubertad, las hormonas y todo eso, ¡le creció todo! ¡el busto! ¡las piernas! ¡los brazos! ¡ahora tiene caderas! ¡Alabado sea la pubertad! Pero eso si, no importa cuantos años pasaran, su mirada siempre seguía reflejando esa timidez que siempre reflejo, aun usaba sus característicos lentes, su cara estaba levemente maquillada. Su vestimenta no era mas que una chaqueta beige, un tipo de short azul que le quedaba arriba de las rodillas, mallas negras, botas marrones, una boina azul marino, unos guantes verdes cubrían sus manos y un bolso del mismo color que sus guantes.

Sonreí al verla vestida así, en verdad no hacia mucho frió pero si mi memoria no me fallaba a ella no le gustaba ese tipo de clima, así que no me sorprende que este abrigada como si estuviera nevando. Así que le coloque mi bufanda en su cuello por mero gusto y placer.

-Bueno preciosa, es lo que mejor me caracteriza –le sonreí galantemente y ella se sonrojo levemente.

No era la reacción que esperaba, esperaba que se sonrojada como tomate, supongo que cambio… pero no le durara, la hare sonrojar como un tomate.

Rio levemente –Tu nunca cambias –me sonrio y miro los dulces que tiro por abrazarme –creo que hice un desastre aquí.

-No te preocupes, yo los recojo –le sugerí y me puse a recoger la bolsa que tiro –toma –le extendí la bolsa, la tomo y la guardo en su bolso verde. -¿quieres pasear un rato?

-Sera un placer –sonrió ampliamente y le quite el bolso del hombre –Hey..d-devuélvemelo… -murmurro nervioso.

¡Ja! Sabia que duraría sin ponerse nerviosa.

-No, ¿Qué clase de caballero seria si te dejo cargar el bolso? –arquie la ceja y le ofrecí mi brazo para que lo tomara –sera mejor irnos bella dama, no quiero que mas rufianes se queden admirando a una hermosa señorita como usted –dije galante temente y ella tomo mi brazo con timidez.

Emprendimos nuestra marcha, lo primero que hice fue preguntarle como le había ido en todo este tiempo. Me habia dicho que al principio tardo en acostumbrarse a mi ida, pero despues conoció a un niño que parecía gato que le ayudo en sus momentos difíciles. Sere sincero, sentí un poco celos cuando lo menciono, sus ojos brillaban con cada palabra dirigida aquel joven que desconocía, el rubor de sus mejillas aumentaba cuando decía lo tierno que era con ella y todo eso…pero en el fondo estaba feliz de que ella siguiera adelente y mantuviera su promesa de sonreir.

La tarde paso rápidamente, hablamos de nuestra etapa en la primaria, dos que tres bromas de mi parte que la hicieron sonrojar y reir nerviosamente, hablamos de que ella tenia unas excelente calificaciones en la secundaria y yo pues… sigo dudando de cómo he pasado mis materias...

Ella seguía llamándome "Tsubasa-kun" mas yo le empece a decir solamente por su nombre, ¿Por qué? Simplemente me gusta mas su nombre sin aquel honorifico.

Ya estaba anocheciendo y como buen caballero decidí llevarla a su casa.

En el umbral de su casa fue cuando decidí hacer la pregunta decisiva.

-Entonces Hanayo –la tome de las manos y le sonreí ladinamente -¿ya estas saliendo con ese chico?

-¿Q-que? –el sonrojo en sus mejillas señalaban que algo me ocultaba – C-claro que no.. Rin-kun es solo un amigo

-Pero es un amigo ves de otra manera –pique levemente su nariz –lo veo en tus hermosos ojos, mi querida Hanayo

-B-bueno…-bajo la mirada apenada – s-si me gusta… pero t-tengo miedo de decirle algo…

-No tengas miedo –levante gentilmente su cabeza con mi pulgar y dedo índice sujeto en su barbilla –debes decirle, antes de que sea tarde –le di una sonrisa melancolica – eres una chica hermosa, cualquier chico lamentaría no estar a tu lado y el que rechace esa oportunidad es un completo idiota –le asegure con una triste sonrisa.

-Tsubasa-kun… -murmurro mi nombre entristesida.

-Me alegra que te convirtieras en esa hermosa señorita que siempre soñé que serias –acaricie suavemente su mejilla derecha que estaba levemente sonrojada –Pero tampoco no significa que no me sienta celoso de que tengas a alguien mas a tu lado…

-Tsubasa-kun yo…

-No digas nada, solo escucha –ella asintió – me siento triste porque no soy yo el que causa tus sonrojos y sere privado de verte sonreir como lo haces cuando hablas de el –suspire -¿Puedo pedirte un favor para poder irme en paz? –asintio nuevamente – ¿puedo pedirte un beso? –acaricie suavemente sus tersos labios –es lo único que pido para poder verte como amiga y no como la hermosa mujer que estoy viendo ante mis ojos…

Abrio los ojos y ese característico sonrojo extremo apareció en toda su cara. Solo sonreí en casi una suplica.

-E-esta bien –me miro de una manera dulce y con su sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas . yo la mire sorprendido ¿lo hara por pena? –N-no lo hago por pena… quiero verte como amigo, la persona que me ayudo cuando mas la necesite…

Acaricie lentamente sus labios con mi pulgar. No esperaba esa contestación, en realidad pensaba que me iba a abofetear por pedirle algo tan indecente o algo asi, pero ella también quiere cerrar ese capitulo…

-Bien… -me acerque levemente aquellos labios que anhelaba probar, ella se paro de puntitas para alcanzarme. Que linda~

Sin prisa, junte mis labios a los suyos. A diferencia de nuestro primer beso, este tuvo algo mas de…¿movimiento? Ella coloco sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo la sujete de la cintura y la levante un poco para que no se cansara de estar de puntitas.

No fue un beso de arrebato de pasiones donde hay intervenciones de lenguas como se dan en esos reencuentros de novelas, solamente fue un beso tierno, suaves caricias y dulces toques de sus labios me llevaron al mismo paraíso.

A la falta de aire nos separamos lentamente, la mire a los ojos y reímos levemente, ¿Quién pensaría que unos niños que se conocieron a los diez años estarían cinco años después dándose un beso? Parece un cliché de alguna novela romántica de las que lee mi madre en sus ratos libres.

Ella deslizo sus manos de mi cuello y las apoyo en mi pecho. Su sonrojo no era tan exagerado pero se le notaba muy apenada pero se veía cómoda.

-Gracias…-susurre y acaricie suavemente su mejilla – gracias por todo

\- A ti… -me dio un ultimo abrazo y se separo de mis brazos. -¿a-amigos? –pregunto nerviosa.

-Claro que si –tome su mano y bese su dorso –mi querida dama, me tengo que retirar, tienes mi numero asi que no dudes en llamarme y no te apures en devolverme la bufanda –rei levemente al ver como se quería quitar la bufanda que le puse. –adios preciosa.

-A-adios –beso fugazmente mi mejilla y se metió a su casa con todo y su bolso.

* * *

-Y cuando llegue a mi casa llore como no tienes idea –dijo cabizbajo –en verdad estoy feliz por ella, pero en su momento me dolió verla a los ojos.

-Tsubasa-kun…-la chica de cabellos cobrizos lo abrazo y el chico le correspondió el gesto – fue muy amable de tu parte, eres una gran persona.

-No olvides guapo –dijo bromeando y una leve risa salió de la chica.

-Cierto, eres muy guapo y simpatico –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-Tu también tienes tu atractivo –dijo de manera galante.

-¿Qué se supone que esta pasando aquí? –la grave voz de Eren asusto a ambos.

Nadie se dio cuenta que el pelimorado, alias el novio de la cantante Yuki Anju que lo que tiene de atractivo es lo tiene de celoso estaba en el umbral de la puerta con una bolsa con latas de soda y una mirada asesina en contra de su mejor amigo que no dejaba de abrazar a SU NOVIA.

-¿Voy a morir? –vio a la cantante preocupado y ella le dio una sonrisa lastimera –Bien… entonces moriré con todos mis objetivos cumplidos –sonrió mordazmente y beso la mejilla de la chica.

-¡KIRA TSUBASA! –la bolsa habia caído y estaba completamente furioso -¡MAS TE VALE CORRER!

-¡No te preocupes hermano! –se levanto con una sonrisa triunfadora y miro a la chica que estaba algo confundida pero de igual manera le sonrio –Tu novia tiene unas mejillas muy suaves~

-¡ERES UN…!

-¡Mas vale aquí corrió que aquí murió! –corrio entre el apartamento para buscar alguna oportunidad para salir.

-¡Tus antecesores sufrirán tu dolor! –lo persiguió furico por el apartamento.

-¡Eso lo se! ¡Pero igual valió la pena!

-¡MALDITO HIJO DE…!

* * *

 _ **Y asi termina esta pequeña parte del "arco"**_

 _ **¿Porque hacer esto? pues es que la verdad me faltaron cosas que explicar, y como no quiero escribir todo desde el inicio, ¿Porque no hacer partes extras? XD**_

 _ **Pero bien, ¿que les pareció? a mi en lo personal me dio pena Tsubasa, se me hace tan lindo pero tan... emmm... pervertido jaja**_

 ** _Pero bien, por mi parte es todo, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, intentare actualizar mas rápido n_n_**


	9. Arco Tsubasa: La rebelde Nico

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

-No seas malo Tsubasa-kun, cuéntame que paso con Nico-san –pidió la cantante con una mirada de suplica.

El castaño de ojos verdes negó divertido, le gustaba esa actitud de la novia de su mejor amigo, le causaba gracia como Anju podía ser tan infantil en ciertos temas.

Ella lo había citado en su departamento solo para contarle como fue su relación con Yazawa Nico. Ahora ambos estaban sentados en el piso de la recamara de la cantante ¿Por qué no sentarse en una silla o en la sala? Eso se pregunto Tsubasa cuando ella le dijo que si se sentaban en el piso pensarían mejor.

-Ya te dije que no te voy a decir –rio levemente y se movió un poco- el piso es algo incomodo ¿Por qué estamos sentados aquí?

-No seas llorón, el suelo de mi habitación es bastante cómodo –hizo un leve puchero.

-Pero no es tan cómodo como una silla o algo así –intento persuadirla para que al menos pudieran acostarse o sentarse en la cama, le estaba doliendo la retaguardia y nada bueno salía cuando le dolía esa zona.

-Llorón, iremos a mi cama si me cuentas como fue tu relación con Nico-san –le sonrió de manera atractiva. Conseguiría su objetivo, eso estaba claro.

-Eso sonó muy sugerente –le sonrió con picardía y ella rio –pero bien, como un buen caballero no puedo negarte el placer de mi compañía tu cama. –se levanto del suelo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Que sufrido –puso los ojos en blanco y le sonrió- ya sabes la condición por ir a mi cama –se levanto del suelo con la ayuda de su acompañante.

-Aparte de causarte placer no encuentro otra condición –Anju lo golpeo en el hombre- mujer agresiva, ¿así le pegas a Eren cuando no quiere hacer algo por ti? –le dijo con fingida molestia.

-No en realidad, con el uso otros métodos más… divertidos –dijo lo ultimo con una atractiva sonrisa y se sentó en su cama. –anda, ¿no querías sentarte en algo cómodo?

-No te quejes si Eren me vuelve a perseguir por toda la cuadra otra ves –se rio y se sentó al lado de la joven con una sonrisa -¿Por qué necesitas saber que paso entre Nico y yo? –pregunto curioso aunque ya presentía cual sería su contestación.

-Porque quiero saber más de ti y de tus relaciones pasadas –le dijo con una sonrisa- me inspiraste para escribir esa canción de infancia, quiero escribir otra con referente a tus relaciones.

-¿Entonces donde está mi dinero por ser coautor de tus canciones? –Le dijo bromeando y recibió otro golpe en el hombro –que agresiva eres, ya veo porque Eren esta tan domado contigo.

-Grosero –entrecerró los ojos y lo miro con fingida molestia.

-No te enojes, solo estoy jugando –intento calmarla pues él la veía molesta –te diré como fue mi relación con ella si eso te hace feliz –le dijo con una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

-Tenemos un trato –se puso cómoda en la cama –cuéntame como paso.

-Bien pero tengo que decirte que la relación que tuve con ella era algo… extraña…

-¿Por qué dices eso? –la chica ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Porque yo había entrado a una preparatoria no muy conocida de Akihabara. En esos días y después del "evento" con Hanayo, termine saliendo con múltiples mujeres; altas, bajas, rubias, pelirrojas, planas o con mucho busto. El cielo era el limite pero yo ya me estaba cansando de lo mismo. No eran Hanayo pero las chicas eran tímidas y parecidas a ella… pero al final me canse y decidí cambiar de aires y conocer otro tipo de mujeres.

Así comencé a salir con múltiples chicas con diferentes tipos de personalidades, pero un día conocí a Yazawa Nico. Alumna de tercer año de preparatoria y un año mayor que yo, una chica molesta, testaruda y bastante rebelde.

Te preguntaras como empecé a salir con ella, pues es bastante fácil. Yo ya sabía de la fama que se tenía la pelinegra enana, pero en verdad me valió un vil cacahuate, me llamo la atencion desde que la vi peleando con unas compañeras, esa chica estaría en mi lista de conquistas.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que hablaste con ella? –Lo miro confundida- si estaban en la misma escuela, ¿Por qué no se hablaron antes? ¿Qué provoco que salieran juntos? ¿Por qué terminaron su relación?

-Calmada preciosa, eso te lo diré en este momento –le sonrió y continúo con su anécdota.

* * *

 _Seis años atrás_

 _Yo caminaba de una manera tranquila por los pasillos de la escuela, sin preocupaciones ni nada que temer, solo yo y mi guapura. Algunas chicas me saludan y otras me mandaban guiños coquetos, y yo como buen caballero les regresaba el gesto y a la más afortunada la llevaba atrás de las gradas para… "conversar"._

* * *

-¡Tsubasa-kun! –La chica le dio un golpe en el hombro en gesto de desaprobación -¡Eres un pervertido!

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias, es un placer ser el pervertido que te divierta –se rio y le sonrió a la chica de manera divertida- No me culpes, era algo que no podía evitar, antes conocer y besar chicas era mi mayor vicio.

-Eso no te quita lo pervertido –se cruzo de brazos y lo miro algo molesta- ahora entiendo porque Eren no deja de quejarse de ti.

-El siempre se queja, así que eso no es novedad –mantuvo su divertida sonrisa y abrazo a la chica- no te enojes preciosa, ese tiempo ya pasó para mí, ya no hago esas cosas desde hace años.

-¿Enserio? –sonrió levemente y se alejo un poco del abrazo de Tsubasa.

-Es enserio –acaricio la cabeza de su acompañante- ahora déjame terminar la historia para que escribas otro éxito mundial. –vio como Anju asintió enérgicamente y decidió continuar.

* * *

 _Mi nueva conquista seria Yazawa Nico, la rebelde de tercer grado._

 _Debía ser fácil, una conquista y era todo. Algunas cartas y palabras bonitas… la verdad, no fue nada fácil…_

 _En esos días había puesto en práctica la estrategia de "galán empedernido", la visitaba en su salón, caminaba con ella cada vez que podía, nos íbamos de clases juntos y cosas así… me comencé a ganar su confianza y desde ese punto la empecé a tratar de una manera más amorosa, cosa que no vi que le molestaba pues me correspondía e incluso se ponía roja… pero algo paso… dejo de hablarme por alguna extraña razón, no me dejaba acercarme a ella. Frustrado por no encontrarla y de que ella me evitara, decidí hablar con sus amigas… una en especial para ser exacto._

 _-Entonces, ¿Dónde se metió Yazawa-san? –le sonreí de manera galante a una de las amigas de la pelinegra. Una joven alta, pelirroja y de ojos azules, una completa hermosura y eso sin contar su cuerpazo de los mil dioses… con ella tuve algunos encuentros, aunque eran más fortuitos que amorosos._

 _A aquella hermosa chica, la había llevado al rincón más recóndito de la escuela, donde nadie nos observaría si pasaba algo más…_

 _-Se fue a su casa temprano, no dijo porque, solo se fue –ella me acaricio con suavidad el pecho y me sonrió de manera coqueta -¿Por qué tanto interés en Nico-chan? ¿Es tu nueva conquista?_

 _-Eso está por verse –tome su mano y bese su dorso de manera suave -¿Qué me estas ocultando, Akira? –acerque mi rostro al suyo, nuestras respiraciones chocaban en un cálido viento._

 _-Nada en especial, Tsubasa-kun –ella sonrió como hipnotizada- solo te digo que necesitaras mucha suerte con Nico-chan, ella puede ser algo… difícil –dicho lo último, mordió suavemente mi labio inferior._

 _-Eso es lo que me gusta. Si fuera fácil, no sería divertido –sonreí con picardía y bese esos deseables labios que gritaban que los tomara a mi merced._

 _Después de compartir ese apasionado beso, ambos nos separamos y cada quien se fue por su propio camino. Así era siempre, compartir besos apasionados con varias chicas y después dejarlas era mi rutina diaria._

 _Camine por las calles de la ciudad y me encontré con la pequeña personificación de Nico, una niña no mayor de los diez años, su cabello castaño oscuro estaba sujetado con una coleta del lado derecho. Traía unos shot beige, camisa azul y una chamarra amarilla. Pese a esas leves diferencias, sus ojos rojos revelaban su parentesco con Nico._

 _Estaba sorprendido, era como ver a Nico, pero más pequeña. Entonces me acerque a ella con cuidado, ella me miro confundida y yo le sonreí de manera amable para que no pensara que era algun tipo de violador o algo así._

 _-Hola pequeña -le dije de manera amable. Ella parecía más confundida._

 _-¿Te conozco? –Saco la paleta de su boca y me miro de una manera algo seria –te advierto que puedo gritar muy alto y corro a una velocidad bastante alta, así que no intentes nada malo contra mí._

 _-Tranquila pequeña, no soy ningún violador –una pequeña gota de sudor corrió sobre mi frente- es que te pareces mucho a una compañera mía –le dije de manera sincera._

 _-¿Eres compañero de mi hermana? –Me miro confundida – dime tu nombre y edad –me ordeno mientras colocaba de nuevo la paleta en su boca._

 _-Soy Kira Tsubasa y tengo 16 años –le dije con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Por qué alguien de curso menor seria compañero de mi hermana? –arqueo la ceja con duda. A esta niña no se le va una._

 _-Somos compañeros del club de mecatrónica, por eso nos conocemos –le dije de la manera más creíble que pude. Yo no era de ese club, pero Nico si pertenecía a ese club._

 _-Ya veo –pensó un poco y después me sonrió abiertamente- Soy Yazawa Kokoa, un placer en conocerte, Tsubasa-kun –me dijo de manera tierna y extendió su pequeña mano hacia mí._

 _-El placer es mío preciosa –tome su mano y la sacudí suavemente- ¿Qué haces por aquí sola? No deberías estar sola, te podría pasar algo._

 _-Solo fui a visitar a un amigo que vive por aquí, ya voy a mi casa –dijo con inocencia- ¿me quieres acompañar?_

 _-Claro que te quiero acompañar –le sonreí y ella comenzó a caminar, yo solo me limite a seguirla._

 _En el camino ambos conversamos de cosas bastante tontas y graciosas, conocí algunas cosas de Nico a traves de su hermana Kokoa. Al llegar a la casa de Nico, encontré otra personificación en miniatura de Nico. Ahora era una niña de cabello negro sujetado con una coleta del lado izquierdo con un listón amarillo. Tenía como roma una camisa blanca y una falda larga de color naranja._

 _-¡Kokoro! –Kokoa-chan la abrazo._

 _-Hola, Kokoa-chan –le sonrió a la niña y después se separo de ella -¿Cómo te fue?_

 _-Me fue bien, encontré a un compañero de onee-chan –me señalo y yo salude con una amable sonrisa._

 _-Hola, soy Kira Tsubasa y estoy en segundo año de preparatoria. Estoy en el club de mecatrónica junto con Yazawa-san –le dije aun sonriendo. Ella sonrió complacida, tal y como pensé, me iba a preguntar lo mismo que su hermana._

 _-El placer es mío, Tsubasa-kun –me sonrió amablemente -¿quieres algo de tomar? ¿Té, agua, café?_

 _-Con un vaso de agua está bien –pedí y me senté en la silla que me indico Kokoa-chan._

 _Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo acerca de Nico, alguien entro y ambas niñas salieron corriendo para saludar a la figura que había llegado. Con cuidado me acerque para poder ver y escuchar que estaba pasando._

 _-Nico Nico nii~ -dijeron a unisón las dos niñas junto con una pose algo extraña con las manos._

 _-Nico Nico nii~ ¿Cómo están las hermanitas mas tiernas del mundo? –esa voz me era muy conocida. Esa voz era de… ¿¡Nico!?_

 _La logre ver mejor, era Yazawa Nico, ella estaba haciendo una pose extraña con las manos. Ella me miro y su cara era de absoluta sorpresa._

 _-Onee-chan, este chico vino a visitarte –le dijo Kokoro-chan- Kokoa-chan se lo encontró en la calle y lo trajo aquí para que pudieran conversar –le sonrió._

 _Yo la mire de manera nerviosa, esa mirada confusa se había convertido en una molesta. En mi experiencia con mujeres, eso solo puede significar una cosa… muerte._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí, Kira? -dijo molesta._

 _Ahora estábamos sentados en el comedor de su casa, sus hermanas estaban en otra habitación para darnos privacidad._

 _-En realidad no tenía planeado venir a tu casa –dije algo nervioso pero sincero- yo solo estaba caminando y me tope con Kokoa-chan, platique con ella y me trajo a tu casa._

 _-Ya veo –me miro de manera analítica- si es eso, entonces ya puedes irte –dijo de manera seria y se levanto de su asiento –te acompaño a la salida –se encamino a la puerta._

 _-¿Disculpa? –La seguí por detrás- no me voy a ir a si sin más –la tome de la mano y ella me miro molesta- he estado intentando hablar contigo todo este tiempo y tu solo me evitas, ¿Qué explicación me das? –le dije de la manera más seria que pude._

 _-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones –intento alejar su mano de la mía pero no se lo permití, la sujete más fuerte para evitar que se separara de mi –suéltame –me ordeno._

 _-No te voy a soltar, me debes una explicación y no me iré sin tenerla –la arrincone y la mire decidido, nadie me haría un desplante así y mucho menos ella._

 _-¿Quieres una explicación? –Dijo molesta –pues te la daré. Tu solo eres un patán que busca su "nueva presa", ¿crees que no me di cuenta como besas y manoseas a las demás? ¿Tan idiota me crees?_

 _Me quede callado ante sus palabras, ¿tan obvio fui?_

 _-Anda di algo, quiero ver como te escapas de esto –se rio de manera irónica._

 _-Yo… yo… -comencé a balbucear._

 _-Como lo supuse, no sabes como justificarte. Pero, ¿sabes algo? –Ella sonrió de una manera extraña- tal vez pueda funcionar_

 _-Espera, ¿Qué? –pregunte atónito, no entendía que me quería decir y aun todavía sigo sin entenderla._

 _Lo que hizo fue lo que me dejo mas sorprendido… me jalo del saco escolar y beso de una manera pasional. Y como buen niño que soy, le correspondí ese beso, les agradezco a todos los dioses que sus hermanas no estuvieran viendo como la fiera de su hermana me estaba devorando…_

 _La falta de aire nos hizo separarnos, la mire confundido y ella me sonrió pícaramente. Estaba a punto de comentar algo, hasta que una voz me interrumpió y me dejo helado._

 _-Nico, hija, si te vas a besar con tu novio que sea en un lugar lejos de la casa –mire a la mujer que estaba hablando... ¡otra personificación de Nico! Pero una mucho mayor… a diferencia de Nico…. Ella si tenía un busto bastante aceptable._

 _-Lo tendré en cuenta~ -sonrió suavemente y se alejo de mi –el es Kira Tsubasa._

 _-U-un placer –la salude con nerviosismo. No todos los días te cacha la mamá de tu "novia"._

 _-El placer es mío jovencito -me sonrió de manera amable- te quedaras a cenar. Nico, enséñale donde está la mesa y ayuda a tus hermanas a poner los cubiertos, yo hare la cena –se fue a la cocina con una sonrisa autoritaria._

 _-Tu madre si que sabe mandar –una gota de sudor recorrió de nueva cuenta mi frente. Vi a mi acompañante que estaba sonriendo -¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Lo que pasa es que…~ tengo novio hasta tiempo indefinido –camino hasta la cocina dejándome confundido… otra vez._

-¿Eran o no eran novios? –pregunto la cantante a su amigo que se había recostado en su regazo.

-Hasta donde yo sé, si éramos novios aunque ella lo niegue –se encogió de hombros.

 _El tiempo pasó y nuestra "relación" fue creciendo. En aquellos días había conocido a su hermano Kotaro. (No lo había visto porque se había ido a visitar a una tía o algo así)_

 _Aprendí que no solo de besos y caricias una relación funciona, al tratar a Nico comprendí como estar con una mujer tsundere. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez que la besaba en público o la tomaba de la mano, pero en privado era una fiera._

 _Ella había conocido a Hanayo y a Rin, el chico que le roba los suspiros…_

* * *

-Tsubasa-kun… -la joven lo miro algo triste.

-No es nada preciosa, ya paso –le sonrió levemente y continuo.

* * *

 _Se llevaron muy bien y a veces salíamos en citas dobles, claro que me era difícil ver a mi pequeña niña con el niño gato pero… al estar con Nico, mi tristeza se había ido y mi picardía había disminuido, por más que fuera la tentación, yo no me deje caer… aunque a veces lo lamento… Akira se puso tan, pero tan buena…_

* * *

-¡Tsubasa-kun!

-Bueno, ya, ya, mejor continúo.

* * *

 _Si bien todo había empezado como una conquista más, pero al final de cuentas ella se había ganado un lugar importante en mi corazón… la quería mucho._

 _Nuestra relación no duro más de 5 meses. El mismo día que íbamos a cumplir 6 meses ella me cito en el parque de la ciudad._

 _La espere por 30 minutos, ella siempre llegaba tarde. Cuando por fin llego, la salude como siempre; la bese suavemente y se sonrojo de una tierna manera, me llamo idiota y me sonrió._

 _La invite a sentarse en el pasto pero se negó. Me miro con una sonrisa triste y yo quede confundido._

 _-¿Qué tienes? ¿Paso algo? –le pregunte preocupado._

 _-Lo que pasa es que… -tomo aire y me miro- tenemos que terminar esto –dijo de una manera calmada._

 _-¿…Qué? –La sorpresa era palpable en mi cara –estas bromeando… ¿verdad?_

 _-No estoy bromeando, debemos terminar –su semblante cambio a uno serio._

 _-¿Pero porque? ¿Hice algo mal? –sentía el famoso nudo en mi garganta. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

 _-No hiciste nada es solo… -sonrió triste- quiero ser una school idol en lo que me queda de preparatoria, quiero probar cosas nuevas y… tu eres un gran distractor para mí._

 _-No puedes hacer esto, yo te puedo ayudar –intente convencerla lo más que pude, roce a mis ojos a no llorar, a no sentir tristeza en ese momento._

 _-No, Tsubasa, esto termino –se paró de puntitas y me beso suavemente. Que sabor tan amargo. –Espero que lo entiendas –se alejo de mi corriendo._

* * *

-Quería alcanzarla, quería decirle que la necesitaba, la quería cerca… -el chico suspiro- pero mis piernas no funcionaron, solo me quede ahí por no sé cuánto tiempo… la deje ir…

-Yo… lo lamento Tsubasa-kun… debe ser doloroso recordar eso –la chica lo miro en su regazo con una triste mirada.

-No te preocupes, ya lo supere –le dio una sonrisa reconfortante –después de algunos años nos volvimos a ver.

-¿Y que tal? –pregunto curiosa.

-Pues la vi cuando ella era ayudante en un restaurante de la ciudad, la invite a salir y hablamos. Me dijo que logro ser una school idol, sus hermanos me extrañaban pero entendían la situación y que ahora estaba el proyecto de un nuevo restaurante. Cosa que ya cumplió –sonrió orgulloso.

-Me alegra que lo tomaras tan bien –acaricio suavemente la mejilla de su acompañante -¿han pensado en volver a salir?

-Lo pensamos en un tiempo pero… prefiero quedarme como su amigo por ahora, el tiempo dirá si logramos algo mas –le dijo con una sonrisa algo somnolienta- me estas durmiendo…

-Ese es el punto –le dijo de manera suave mientras seguía acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del castaño- mereces un descanso por contarme todo eso.

-Tu novio… me va a matar cuando me vea aquí… -se acomodo en el regazo de su amiga y le sonrió de manera cómplice –nos veremos en el otro lado…

-Buenas noches, Tsubasa-kun –vio como se quedaba dormido- _"Amar a un rebelde… no solo son besos apasionados ni caricias cálidas, en aquel romance la ternura sobra al igual que las palabras" –_ pensó la chica con una sonrisa. Después escribiría la canción, ahora su coautor necesitaba un descanso, aun le faltaba una historia que contar… y esa sería la última canción de su álbum.

* * *

 _ **No se ustedes, pero cada vez me da más pena el pobre de Tsubasa, el ama pero siempre lo batean al final.**_

 _ **Ya casi se acaba el arco de Tsubasa con la última chica que será Kotori. Esta va a ser un tanto más extensa. Después de eso, seguirá el cómo pasaron Eren y Anju su separación de manera más detallada n_nU**_

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	10. Arco Tsubasa: Kotori,la pajarita que ame

_**Love Live no me pertenece es de sus respectivos dueños.**_

-Okay Kotori…con mucho gusto te llevare las telas. Yo también te quiero, adiós linda.

-¿Qué se supone que hace? –Eren arqueo la ceja con duda al ver a su mejor amigo tan animado en el teléfono- lleva mucho tiempo hablando por teléfono, ¿Qué tontería está haciendo ahora?

-Déjalo Eren, solo está hablando con Kotori –dijo Anju con una enternecida sonrisa.

Para ella, ver a Tsubasa tan animado era todo un placer, le gustaba que sonriera así, era una sonrisa tan natural. Pero para Eren era todo lo contrario, le costaba creer que su amigo podía sonreír de esa manera, la unica vez que había visto esa sonrisa fue cuando le tomaron una foto a él y a su novia y vio su propia sonrisa.

-Me despido, te cuidas. Te quiero –dijo Tsubasa con alegría y colgó.

Poco a poco, Tsubasa se fue acercando a sus amigos con una sonrisa de enamorado, se sentó en el sofá de su departamento y suspiro profundamente.

-¿Qué necesitaba Kotori? –indago la chica con una leve risita.

-Que le lleve unas telas que necesita –dijo con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo- iré después, porque en la tienda no abre hasta dentro de dos horas.

-¿Por qué te lo pidió a ti? –pregunto de nuevo la chica.

-Ira a ver a su madre justo cuando abran la tienda, y Umi no puede ir porque visitara a sus padres en otro pueblo.

-¿No crees que se esta aprovechando de ti? –el pelimorado arqueo la ceja con duda.

-No, Kotori no me suele pedir ese tipo de favores. A parte, haría todo por ella –dijo eso ultimo con un suspiro profundo.

-Debes quererla mucho –añadió Anju con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo así.

-No tienes idea de cuánto la quiero. Cuando la veo me palpita el pecho, me siento feliz - afirmo mientras pasaba su mano sobre su pecho- ella me relaja como no tienes idea, haría lo que fuera para verla sonreír.

-Tsubasa-kun, estás haciendo que me ponga celosa –bromeo la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo siento querida, pero a ambas las quiero de diferente manera –le guiño el ojo y ella le regreso el gesto con un beso en el aire.

-Oye, al menos ten el descaro de hacerlo cuando no esté yo –bramo el ojiverde con molestia. Pero para que se engañaba, ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de coqueteo por parte de su pareja y su mejor amigo.

-Tranquilo Erencito, también tengo para ti, chiquito –le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta.

-Ay Dios, ¡que asco! –el pelimorado puso cara de asco, e incluso casi se vomitaba en ese instante.

-Oh, hieres mis sentimientos, Erencito –bromeo con una falsa mueca decepcionado- yo que te quiero tanto y tú me desprecias así…

-Antes di que no te rompo la cara por ese comentario –bufo molesto mientras sacudía su cabeza- de solo pensarlo me da asco.

-Grosero, no entiendo como es que Anju-chan puede seguir con un amargado cara de tiburón como tu –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza- ella es tan linda y tu tan animal.

-A las chicas nos gustan los retos –comento la chica con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿entonces no saldrías conmigo? –pregunto el castaño con una fingida tristeza.

-Claro que si, eso lo sabes bien –le guiño el ojo con una encantadora sonrisa- solo que amo demasiado a Eren, así como tú quieres a Kotori, yo lo quiero a él.

-Eso es cierto, mi cariño por Kotori solo es comparable al que tu le tienes a Eren –de nuevo, ese suspiro de enamorado salió de sus labios.

-Oh, ya paren los dos –hablo el pelimorado muy sonrojado.

-Ay mi vida, Erencito esta rojo como tomate~ -se burlo el castaño- ni que para ti fuera una novedad eso.

-Ya cállate, idiota –bramo molesto aun sonrojado.

-Pero que rápido te sonrojas Eren –rio la chica- no sabía que hacías eso.

-Oh querida, puedo enseñarte fotos donde se ve tan ridículo que da hasta pena ajena –comento Tsubasa, su mejor amigo simplemente se sonrojaba y la chica sonreía de manera traviesa.

-¿Dónde están esas fotos? Exijo ver todas las facetas que ha tenido mi novio –añadió sin disminuir su sonrisa.

-Sera un placer, Anju-sama –el chico guiño el ojo con cierta burla.

-Oye, hace tiempo que no me dices así –hablo con cierta nostalgia- desde que comencé a salir con Eren, comenzaste a llamarme por mi nombre.

-Bueno, es que tienes un nombre hermoso, casi tanto como tu- agrego con una sonrisa picara- ¿Cómo no llamar a tan bella dama por su nombre de origen? Tu belleza no merece tales apodos de fan idiota, merecen hasta la flor más cara para adornarla.

-Ay Tsubasa, me haras sonrojar –la chica poso su mano derecha sobre su mejilla en fingida vergüenza.

-¡Ya basta los dos! –Eren se levanto del sofá exageradamente sonrojado- tengo que ir a trabajas, ¡adiós! –se fue sin más.

-Tu novio si que se enoja de más –dijo el ojiverde con risa- enserio, no sé como sales con ese amargado.

-Eren tiene su encanto -una sonrisa de enamorada salió de los labios de Anju- es lindo cuando se enoja de esa manera.

-Pero que sonrisa, se nota que estas enamorada -comento con una sonrisa- esa sonrisa la he visto cuando Eren habla contigo por teléfono. Lo traes cacheteando la banqueta.

-Deberías poner un espejo y verte cuando hablas con Kotori, pones esa misma cara- Anju se levanto del sofá y se encamino a la cocina.

-Lo sé, es que no es mi culpa amarla tanto -hablo con sinceridad mientras seguía a la chica a la cocina.

-¿La amas tanto que eres feliz viéndola con otra persona? -inquirió con una ceja alzada.

Tsubasa, que en ese momento estaba preparando el café en la cafetera, solamente se río amargamente- si, soy feliz si ella lo es.

-Me gustaría saber como terminaste en esa conclusión -hablo Anju desde el banco en el que se había sentado hace unos segundos. El banco se encontraba en la isla que estaba en la cocina.

-Tú sólo quieres tener inspiración para otra canción.

-No esta vez, solo quiero conocerte más. Te has estado guardando mucho ese pequeño desde hace mucho tiempo, siento que quieres hablarlo con alguien.

-Anju...-Tsubasa la vio con una media sonrisa- eres buena leyendo a las personas.

-Bueno, teniendo a un novio como Eren, es necesario saber leer entre líneas -le sonrió y palmeo uno de los bancos que se encontraba al lado de ella- anda, toma asiento en lo que está el café.

-Hay veces en las que no te entiendo -suspiro y se sentó en el banco- eres algo manipuladora, querida.

-Pero así me quieres, cariño -le guiño el ojo y río levemente.

-Tienes razón, te quiero y por eso te cuento mis desventuras -con una triste sonrisa tomo las manos de la chica- ¿lista para una última historia?

-Siempre.

-Entonces comencemos.

* * *

 _¿Por dónde empezar?_

 _Te diré como es que la conocí._

 _Todo empezó cuando estaba en mi primer año de universidad, lo cual empecé en Francia ¿la razón? Se me abrió esa oportunidad después de salir de la preparatoria y solamente acepte._

 _En esos días no conocía a nadie, solo a Eren porque es mi mejor amigo de la infancia que obligue a ir conmigo e incluso compartimos departamento._

 _A diferencia de mi yo de preparatoria que andaba con casi todas las chicas de la escuela, el Tsubasa universitario no le importaba pasar sus días solo._

 _Mi perspectiva de pasar desapercibido en la universidad cambio cuando la conocí... Ella se encontraba trabajando en una cafetería que yo casualmente conocí. Había escuchado de esa cafetería por mis compañeros, me pareció una buena idea ir y ver como estaba, digo, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para estudiar._

 _Mi error fue pensar que estudiaría. Entre, pero...era tan hermosa, con ese aire tradicional y...me quede sin palabras, ah si, también la cafetería estaba bonita._

 _Cuando entre ella me atendió con una dulce sonrisa, vestía un largo vestido gris hasta las rodillas, con un mandil blanco sujeto a su cintura, en otras palabras portaba un traje de Maid, pero más conservador. Su cabello grisáceo era la combinación perfecta con sus brillantes ojos ambarinos…era como un ángel en la tierra._

 _-Bienvenido -dijo ella con una linda sonrisa- ¿solo o acompañado? –pregunto en un delicado frances._

 _-S-solo –tartamudee torpemente en mi idioma natal._

-¿Tu? ¿Tartamudeando? -pregunto aun sin creerlo- lo veo poco probable.

-Pues lo fue...fue tan vergonzoso que aun después de vivirlo me sigue poniendo nervioso...-suspiro levemente sonrojado- no me fije y termine hablándole en japonés.

 _Ni siquiera me había fijado que le había contestado en japonés, me puse nervioso cuando recapacite mi error pero ella río levemente ante mi estado, vio mis libros y con su hermosa sonrisa me llevo a un lugar tranquilo del café, donde no pasaba tanta gente y tenía una buena vista de la calle._

 _-¿Desea leer la carta o tomara nuestro especia? –me pregunto con un tenue pero cariñoso tono de voz, a diferencia de su pregunta anterior, esta estaba en japonés._

 _-L-la carta está bien –pronuncie con unos crecientes nervios en mi voz._

 _-Aquí tiene –con amabilidad me entrego la carta- volveré en un momento, ¿desea algo mientras ve la carta?_

 _-E-eh, n-no, así estoy bien –la vi reír levemente, asintió y se fue a atender a otros clientes._

 _Te juro que hice el intento por leer la carta, lo intente varias veces, pero me fue imposible hacerlo con ella caminando con tanta gracia por el café. No importaba si eran niños, ancianos o una familia, ella los atendía con una sonrisa que podría derretir al polo norte…_

 _Lo admito, me puse aun más nervioso cuando la vi caminar directo a mi lugar, así que hice lo que cualquier universitario normal haría cuando un maestro te va a preguntar ¡lee lo más rápido que puedas y contesta lo que te acuerdes!_

 _-"Rápido Tsubasa, escoge algo que te guste" –me dije a mi mismo mientras ojeaba con rapidez el menú._

 _-¿Esta listo para ordenar? –su angelical voz me hizo estremecer. Al menos no salte de mi asiento…es un avance._

 _-E-eh, si claro –le entregue el menú y me dispuse a ordenar- un café negro está bien._

 _-¿Solo eso? –Pregunto ante mi evidente inseguridad- podría traerle algo como un pastel o algo así._

 _-No se preocupe, así está bien, el café está bien –termine mi oración con la mejor sonrisa que pude dar en ese momento._

 _-Entendido, le traeré su café entonces –con esa misma sonrisa de antes, se encamino a la barra para tomar la jarra de café negro, regreso y sirvió el café en una taza que estaba enfrente mío y yo ni cuenta- aquí tiene, disculpe la tardanza, pero aquí esta su café tan negro como un sótano sin luz –agrego ella con un tono burlón._

 _-Eso fue rápido –comente con una sonrisa un poco más relajada ante su voz. Tal vez noto mi nerviosismo y por eso conto el chiste- permíteme decirte que ese fue un mal chiste._

 _-Lo sé, no soy buena contándolos –pensé que se enojaría, pero al contrario, lo tomo con calma e incluso soltó una risita- debo mejorar en eso._

 _-Tal vez pueda contarte unos chistes mientras estoy aquí –hable con amabilidad, a diferencia de mi yo de preparatoria, ahora no quería coquetearle, solo…agradarle…_

 _-Sera un placer escucharlo –dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas- pero deberá ser en otro momento, ahora tengo clientes –sin más se fue._

 _Era feliz en ese momento, sin pensarlo o planearlo, ella se había sonrojado por mi comentario. Tuve tanta alegría en ese momento que tome un sorbe de mi taza, que después trague amargamente…se me había olvidado que odio el café negro. Me gusta más el café con leche._

 _Sin prestarle atencion a mi horrible café negro, me puse a estudiar, tenía un examen importante y como buen estudiante responsable, apenas estaba estudiando._

* * *

-Pensé que eras bueno en la escuela –agrego la chica confundida.

-Lo soy aun, solo que en ese tiempo aun no me acostumbraba a vivir para los libros.

* * *

 _¿Cuanto había pasado desde que había llegado a esa cafetería? Si soy sincero, me parecían segundos. Claro que estudiaba, pero en ratos volteaba a ver a la mesera de nombre que aun desconocía. Ella sonreía de manera inocente cuando se le acercaba algun niño para preguntarle cualquier tontería, era amable con sus clientes pero no al punto de querer algo más con ellos. Me parecía linda su manera de ser en ese momento._

 _En mi regreso a la realidad, seguí leyendo mi libro y asiendo mis apuntes hasta que un pastel de chocolate junto con una malteada de vainilla se posicionaron enfrente de mi_ _ **Moore***_

 _-¿Uhm? –vi con duda aquellos comestibles y levante la vista cuando escuche una suave risa, y vi a la mesera de cabellos grisáceos que sonreirá como una pequeña niña- creo que…olvide cuando pedí esto –hable confundido._

 _-No lo hiciste –con esa encantadora se sonrisa se sentó justo enfrente de mí- estas tan enfocado en tus estudios que no te diste cuenta cuando cambie tu café negro por un chocolate caliente._

 _-¿Es enserio? –tome la taza con mi mano derecha e inspeccione su interior, eso definitivamente no eran pedazos de café, era efectivamente chocolate- eso explica porque me sabia tan bien._

 _-Me hubieras dicho que no te gustaba el café negro y te hubiera traído otra cosa -¿eso era un regaño? No lo parecía, ese ceño levemente fruncido y sus brillantes ojos no daban la impresión de estar "enojada"- no estés nervioso, no muerdo._

 _-Lo lamento, es que…_

 _-Solo buscaste algo que pedir, lo entiendo –mas que una pregunta fue una afirmación- vi tu cara de disgusto cuando tomaste el primer sorbo, espere a que terminaras para cambiártelo._

 _-Que hábil, no me di cuenta–dije extrañado, me parecía raro ese tipo de atencion ¿seria que ella también me estaba viendo cuando estudiaba?- gracias._

 _-No es nada –de nuevo esos ojos hipnóticos me estaban viendo para caer en su embrujo- ahora, ¿me contarías un chiste? –pregunto de manera tímida. Se veía tan linda con ese rubor en sus mejillas._

 _-¿Ah~? ¿Así que solo me trajiste el pastel para contarte un chiste? –así se sonrojo hasta las orejas por mi comentario._

 _-E-eh no, este…es que…-comenzó a balbucear._

 _-Vamos, no te pongas nerviosa, que no muerdo –arremede sus antiguas palabras con un guiño- no pensé que te pusieras tan roja con solo decirte eso._

 _-Eres imposible…-suspiro derrotada._

 _-Y tu eres muy linda, ¿Cuál es el problema? –pronuncie de manera calmada y de nuevo ella volvía a sonrojarse como un semáforo en rojo._

 _-¿Les dices eso a todas las chicas que te conocen? –hablo sonrojada, pero con una voz derrotada. Hasta cierto punto eso fue muy gracioso, nunca pensé ponerla tan nerviosa y eso que aun no estaba intentando nada con ella._

 _-Solo a las que me alimentan –tome con mi tenedor una porción de pastel y lo metí en mi boca con gracia- esta rico, muy rico._

 _-Das a entender que te alimentan muchas mujeres –ante mí una imagen completamente hermosa, ¿estaba celosa? No lo supe, pero se veía como una niña haciendo berrinches._

 _-En realidad tu eres la primera que me trae un pastel de chocolate con una malteada de vainilla –parecía mas tranquila, aunque aun estaba un tanto sonrojada. Logre ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios cuando pronuncie eso._

 _-Lo tomare como un logro personal –rio levemente y después suspiro- ¿ya me contaras mi chiste?_

 _-Va pues, te contare un chiste que te hará reír como loca –tome un sorbo de la malteada- ¿Quién es más grande? ¿Un niño de un año o un pollo de un año?_

 _-Emm… ¿el niño?_

 _-No, el pollo, porque tiene un año y pico –reí ante mi poderoso y magnifico chiste._

 _-¡Eso no fue gracioso! –así comenzó a reírse._

 _-¿Entonces porque te ríes?_

 _-Porque es tan malo que da risa –continúo riendo._

 _Así compartimos nuestras risas, mientras más chistes malos decía yo, mas reía ella y con fuerza. Agradecí tanto que la mesa estuviera un tanto alejada de los demás comensales y que casi no hubiera gente, pues nos pudimos reír como locos durante ese tiempo._

 _-No se nota, pero tus chistes no son tan malo –agrego ella un poco más calmada._

 _-¿Verdad? Son tan malo que dan risa –suspire para calmar mis ganas de volver a reír- pero eso si, tu cuentas malísimos chistes._

 _-Oye~ que grosero –hizo un pequeño mohín y sonrió- compensas eso con ser sumamente gracioso._

 _-¿Qué puedo decir? Hasta para eso soy perfecto –hable con cierto aire de vanidad para hacer que riera otra vez, y funciono, ella se rio._

 _-Vaya, eres un completo Narciso –ella reía y reía de manera angelical._

 _-Bueno, se llama ser sincero de donde vengo –agregue con una sonrisa feliz._

 _-¿Y se puede saber de dónde vienes? –inquirió curiosa._

 _-Vengo de Japón, al igual que tu –le di un último sorbo a mi malteada- vengo de Tokio, ¿y tú?_

 _-De Osaka, pero estudio aquí._

 _-¿Qué estudias?_

 _-Diseño en modas –dijo con alegría- se me abrió una oportunidad aquí y vine de inmediato._

 _-Se nota que te gusta esa carrera –ella parecía confundida- tus ojos brillaron cuando mencionaste eso._

 _-Eres bueno leyendo personas –dio un leve suspiro y vio un reloj que se encontraba en la pared- pero como pasa el tiempo cuando te diviertes, ya son las seis de la tarde._

 _-¿Verdad que si? –le sonreí cuando regreso su mirada a mi- me sorprende que no tuvieras que trabajar en todo este tiempo._

 _-Bueno, no hay tanta gente y eso…-puede que no lo notara en ese entonces, pero ella estaba sonrojada, tímida como un pequeño pajarito esperando a no ser descubierto._

 _-¿Ah~? Presiento que me ocultas algo –inquirí con una sonrisa de burla._

 _-N-no es lo que piensas, de veras –hasta sus orejas estaban rojas de lo apenada que estaba._

 _Simplemente reí y con calma acomode mis libros con mis apuntes- tengo una idea de lo que pudo pasar, pero quiero guárdame mis suposiciones para mí._

 _-¿Y que supones? –enserio parece una niña cuando quiere, ladeo la cabeza de una manera tan tierna y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no ayudaba a darle un aura de gente mayor._

 _-No me gustaría que la magia desapareciera –le guiñe el ojo y me levante de la mesa- será mejor que me retire, no quiero que mi compañero de habitación me agarre a patadas después –reí al imaginar como mi mejor amigo efectivamente me patearía por salir sin avisarle._

 _-No creo que pase eso –acompaño mi risa mientras se levantaba de la mesa al igual que yo._

 _-Créeme, el es un neandertal –acomode mis libres y saque mi cartera de mi bolsillo- ¿Cuánto te debo?_

 _-No me debes nada –me confundí con sus palabras- no me veas así, en verdad no me debes nada._

 _-Pero consumí mucho de aquí, lo correcto es pagar –dialogue, pero ella señalo un cartel que decía "hoy es gratis para los hombres"- ¿de dónde salió eso?_

 _-Esta hay desde que entraste –ahora se reía de mi cara de menso confundido- ¿no te diste cuenta que había muchos hombres cuando entraste?_

 _-La verdad no…-murmure y rasque mi nuca- si que puedo ser distraído._

 _-Ni que lo digas –ella seguía con su leve risa y hermosa sonrisa._

 _-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que te rías mas de mi –fruncí el ceño en fingida molestia._

 _-Ni tú te la crees, no estás enojado._

 _-No me puedo enojar con una chica tan linda –pero como adore hacerla sonrojar tantas veces- por más que lo deteste, debo irme –le dije con una mueca triste._

 _-¿Volverás? –vi como ella también se ponía algo triste. Por alguna razón desconocida, me ponía feliz que ella me extrañara o eso pareciera._

 _-Claro, a esta misma hora mañana –agarre con fuerza mis libros y le sonreí en un intento de calmarla- ¿tu estarás aquí mañana?_

 _-Estaré toda la semana –hablo calmada- nos vemos mañana…- era cierto, aun no conocía mi nombre._

 _-Tsubasa, mi nombre es Kira Tsubasa._

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana, Tsubasa-kun~_

 _-Hasta mañana, Kotori~_

 _Antes de que pudiera preguntarme como sabía su nombre, salí corriendo del establecimiento con una sonrisa en los labios._

* * *

-¿Cómo supiste su nombre? –pregunto la cantante curiosa.

-Había escuchado como unas compañeras de trabajo la llamaban por su nombre –el ojiverde sonrió tontamente.

* * *

 _Cualquier persona que me hubiera dicho "te vas a enamorar de una hermosa chica en un solo día", le hubiera dicho idiota y que ya no soy un niño como para que me pase eso... Me alegra haber estado equivocado, porque ese día, ese magnífico día la conocí y me enamore a los pocos segundos de verla. En ese tiempo aun no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que había algo en ella que me atraía y no quería dejarla ir._

* * *

-Vaya Tsubasa, me sorprendes –hablo la joven con una sutil sonrisa materna- incluso cuando platicas esa anécdota, te veo tan feliz. Eso no paso ni con Hanayo-san, ni con Nico-san.

-Hanayo y Nico fueron importantes en mi vida y aún lo son, pero Kotori...ella despertaba algo en mi, un sentimiento diferente, algo que aun hoy en día no puedo describir- argumento el joven con una sonrisa- aun quiero a esas dos y mucho. Pero con Kotori todo es diferente, mi mundo es diferente cuando la veo.

* * *

 _Cada día, sin falta, iba al café para verla. Ella me traía debes en cuando una malteada con una rebanada de pastel o cuando hacia un poco de frio me servía un té de durazno. Mientras Kotori atendía las mesas, yo estudiaba, en ratos la veía y no podía más que sonreír como tonto al ver su dedicación en el trabajo. Varias veces la atrape mirándome y cuando eso pasaba ella desviaba la mirada con un tenue sonrojo que solo la hacía ver más linda de lo que naturalmente es._

 _Un día que fui más temprano de lo normal, literalmente eran las siete de la mañana. Kotori me había dicho que tenía que trabajar en el turno matutino y el vespertino, pero no sabía la razón, así que como buen chismoso que soy, fui a verla._

 _-Buenos días –salude en el momento que entre con una gran sonrisa._

 _-Bienvenido –hablo mi peligris favorita con una mirada confundida- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sin sonar agresiva._

 _-Bueno, tenía ganas de un té y vine –le dije con la mayor confianza del mundo._

 _-¿No se supone que tienes clases? –volvió a preguntar sin sonar tan agresiva, aunque pude captar cierto reclamo en su voz._

 _-No tengo clases hasta las once de la mañana –agregue de una manera calmada. Aunque si tenía clases, pero ella no debía saber eso, igual no eran clases importantes._

 _-¿Justo a la hora en la que yo salgo de trabajar? –entrecerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza- es sospechoso._

 _-Yo lo veo normal –mantuve mi confiada sonrisa mientras era dirigido por Kotori hasta la que se había vuelto nuestra mesa._

* * *

-"Y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa, nuestro lugar, único y exclusivo para dos amantes a escondidas" –agrego Anju con una voz más grave que la suya, imitando a su amigo que solo la veía sin saber que expresión poner.

-Acabas de arruinar el encanto del cuento –frunció el ceño con fingida molestia- ahora ya no te voy a contar nada –se cruzo de brazos con un puchero en los labios.

-No seas así, Tsubasa ¡ya no me burlare! –casi tuvo que lloriquear para que el joven la mirara. Su sorpresa fue verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Tsubasa, no me asustes así!

-Lo siento, pero es divertido molestarte –le guiño el ojo y coloco su dedo en la frente de la chica- ¿Qué te dije de las arrugas? Quedaras toda pasita antes de los treinta.

-A veces eres muy molesto –ahora era ella la molesta, pues se había cruzado de brazos y le había dado por completo la espalda.

-Esa ni tú te la crees –con su misma sonrisa, giro a la chica y beso su mejilla con afecto- no te enojes linda, ¿Qué tal si te termino de contar para que estés feliz?

Con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas, Anju acepto inclinando la cabeza.

* * *

 _-Hey, Kotori –la llame al verla tan abstraída viendo no se que cosas- ¿me estas escuchando?_

 _-¿Eh, que pasa? –me contesto distraída sin dejar de mirar algo en la ventana._

 _Gire mi cabeza para ver lo mismo que ella, lo que ella estaba viendo era un cartel de la semana de la moda en Paris, no faltaban más de cuatro días para la inauguración de dicho desfile según el cartel._

 _-Si quieres ir, solo ve –le dije con tranquilidad cuando por fin me vio- es aquí, así que no es problema el transporte._

 _-Es que, no puedo ir –bajo la mirada con evidente tristeza._

 _-¿Por qué? El desfile inicia este fin semana, no tienes clases esos días hasta donde yo sé –hable confundido, pero a la vez inquieto por esa afligida mirada._

 _-Por el desfile y la posición de la cafetería, tendremos muchos clientes apartar de mañana que las personas empiecen a llegar –dijo con un suspiro en sus últimas palabras- la jefa nos pidió o más bien exigió que atendiéramos desde temprano hasta la tarde casi noche._

 _-¿Puede hacer eso?_

 _-Puede y lo hizo, renunciar no es una opción, necesito el trabajo –otra vez suspiro afligida- lo único que puedo hacer es venir a trabajar, ir a la escuela, y regresar a trabajar._

 _-Ya veo._

 _No sabía que decirle. No podía darle la opción de irse del trabajo, pero tampoco tenía una solución a su problema._

 _-Sera mejor que vaya a trabajar, Tsubasa-kun –con una abrumada sonrisa se retiro a atender unos clientes que acababan de llegar._

 _-Adiós –la vi alejarse._

 _En el transcurso del día, eran contadas las veces que la veía sonreír de verdad, solo fueron dos veces. No podía evitar sentirme terrible cuando_

 _Cuando termino de trabajar, la espere para que se cambiara de ropa y ambos nos fuimos de camino a la universidad._

 _-¿Segura que estas bien? -le pregunte por vigésima vez mientras caminábamos._

 _-Estoy bien, Tsubasa-kun -respondió con una sonrisa de lado- podre ir a otro evento, no te preocupes._

 _-No...-pronuncie, detuve mi andar, ella imitó mi acción y me vio confundida._

 _-¿No? -parecía desconcertada._

 _-Iras a esa pasarela, no sé como lo haré, pero tu iras -le sonreí y tome su mano- es una promesa -entrelace su meñique contra el mío- lo haré y entonces volverás a sonreír como antes._

 _-Tsubasa-kun...-vi como sus mejillas de a poco se sonrojaban._

 _-Tu tranquila, así tenga que conseguir un elefante volador para que puedas ir, lo haré._

 _-Estas loco -era la tercera vez que la veía sonreír de verdad en ese día._

 _-Y por eso soy el más cuerdo -estreche su mano contra la mía y camine junto con Kotori tomada de mi mano._

 _-Eso no tiene sentido -río de una manera alegre._

 _-Para mí lo tiene -correspondiente su cálida risa con la mía._

 _-A la mañana siguiente-_

 _-¡Buenos días jefecita! –grite con emoción al momento de entrar a la cafetería.  
-Pero que gritón eres niño –se quejo mi jefecita._

 _No era una mujer mayor a los 40 años, portaba unos pantalones negros, camisa azul y saco blanco. Su cabello era café con algunas canas en él y sus ojos eran verdes como los míos. A diferencia de Kotori, que si habla tanto japonés como frances, mi jefecita únicamente conocía el frances._

 _-Lo siento, es que estoy ansioso por empezar –reí levemente nervioso._

 _-Espero que mantengas ese ánimo hasta el final del día –negó con la cabeza y después sonrió levemente- no te vayas a distraer hablando con Kotori, ¿entendido?_

 _-Lo prometo jefecita –retome mi sonrisa- no la voy a distraer más de lo necesario._

 _-Espero que así sea, mocoso –se dio la vuelta- al menos recíbela en la puerta, mal educado –diciendo eso, se fue a su oficina._

 _-¿Qué la reciba? –lado la cabeza un poco confundido. Escuche la campana de la puerta, gire y vi a Kotori sorprendida y levemente sonrojada- buenos días –le dije con una simpática sonrisa._

 _-¿Tsubasa-kun? –Poco a poco se fue acercando a mi posición con su maleta donde guardaba su uniforme- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Vine a trabajar –conteste de una manera tranquila- dijo la jefa que si trabajaba con ustedes estos días, muy probablemente te dejaría ir al desfile el sábado._

 _-Pero, ¿no tienes clases a esta hora? –pregunto desorientada._

 _-No es nada que no se pueda arreglar –agregue y acomode mi saco gris- ¿a poco no me veo bien con el uniforme?_

 _Ella me vio de pies a cabeza con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. No es por presumir, pero me veía perfecto en ese uniforme. Mis zapatos negros bien lustrados, mi pantalón gris con líneas blancas verticales y camisa blanca perfectamente planchadas, mi chaleco gris, y mi corbata azul recién robada del armario de Eren porque no tenía ninguna en ese tiempo. Me veía estupendo._

 _-Te ves muy bien –mi sonrisa se amplió cuando la vi desviar la mirada con pena._

 _-Gracias, gracias –mire el reloj de mi muñeca, eran casi las siete de la mañana- mi querida Kotori, por más que me guste verte sonrojada, es hora de trabajar- me posicione atrás de ella y la comencé a empujar suavemente hasta los vestidores- ¡pero apúrale que tenemos que trabajar!_

 _-¡Tsubasa-kun, no me empujes! ¡Tú no puedes entrar a los vestidores!_

 _Reí ante sus últimas palabras, la deje en la entrada de los vestidores y me dirigí a terminar de acomodar las mesas._

 _En lo que me queda de vida, ¡no vuelvo a ser mesero! No sé como lo hacía Kotori en ese momento para atender a los clientes con una sonrisa, yo ya me estaba desesperando con un niño que no dejaba de decir que parecía un pingüino. ¡El tenía cara de avestruz y yo no le dije nada!_

 _Era una tortura atender a los niños, a los abuelitos, hasta las parejas de enamorados eran una tortura. Cada maldito segundo estaban de melosos, ni yo era si en mis mejores épocas de Romeo y eso que tuve muchas novias._

 _A cada rato me detenía un niño para preguntarme donde estaba el baño, era tan obvio, el letrero del baño era enorme, pero el mocoso no lo veía y tuve que llevarlo al baño._

 _Hasta un bebe me vomito encima de mi hermoso uniforme de trabajo…no tuve de otra más que irme a cambiar por un traje olvidado de otro empleado._

 _-Las cosas que uno hace por ella –murmure para mi mismo mientras me retiraba el saco y el chaleco- y solo es el primer día, no imagino como será el segundo día._

 _-Sera mejor, te vas acostumbrando._

 _Esa era la voz de Kotori que estaba en la puerta de los vestidores, me gire y le sonreí levemente._

 _-Podría ser peor, pudo haberte gritado la mamá y después el papá mientras el bebe lloraba –agrego ella mientras se acercaba a mí con una leve sonrisa._

 _-¿Te paso algo parecido? –indague mientras me retiraba la corbata._

 _-Algo así, en realidad un bebe me vomito y a su hermano mayor de nueve años se le cayó el jugo en mi falda –conto con una leve risa- no tuve de otras más que cambiarme de ropa y seguir atendiendo las mesas con una sonrisa._

 _-Eso debió doler –suspire y sacudí mi cabeza- supongo que me acostumbrare como tú._

 _-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres…-bajo la mirada._

 _-Porque quiero lo hare –con mi mano levante su cara y la hice verme- quiero que disfrutes el desfile y que no estés triste. No voy a estar tranquilo hasta saber que tu felicidad está garantizada._

 _-Gracias…-parecía enternecida con mis palabras. Tomo mi mano que aun estaba en su mejilla- es un lindo gesto de tu parte, te lo agradezco._

 _-No es nada, mereces eso y más –le sonreí con ternura y bese con afecto su frente._

* * *

-¿En la frente? ¿Qué está pasando contigo, Tsubasa? Era para que la besaras en los labios como buen profesional que eres –reclamo la cantante con el ceño fruncido.

-No la podía besar en los labios en ese momento, hubiera sido inapropiado… -Tsubasa desvió la mirada levemente apenado- no era el momento.

-No te quejes de Eren, que tu actuaste de la misma manera –volvió a reclamar con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya no me regañes, que lo que viene a continuación te hará reír.

* * *

 _Después de besarle la frente, ella se aferro a mí en un fuerte abrazo. Se sentía tan bien tener ese tipo de cercanía, podía oler con más calma su delicado perfume, tenerla tan cerca hacia que mi corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que temía que se fuera a salir en cualquier momento…pero como la mala suerte de Eren es contagiosa, nuestra querida jefa había abierto la puerta y carraspeo para que nos pudiéramos separar._

 _-Haber, "jóvenes", no me importa si quieren entablar una relación amorosa, pero por favor, no quiero "muestras de afecto" en mi local, menos en los vestidores –hablo con dureza y algo molesta.  
-¡Entendido! –Conteste con nerviosismo y un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas apareció- no vuelve a pasar, ¿verdad, Kotori? -la vi y le pregunte, pero ella estaba un peor que yo. Tenía la cara demasiado roja y se le notaba la vergüenza a leguas._

 _-En ese caso, Tsubasa, cámbiate de ropa que los clientes esperan. Kotori, ayúdale a acomodar su ropa y si de ser necesario, ajústala –sobo sus sienes- no quiero escuchar sus gritos de pasión desenfrenada, ¿escucharon? –negó con la cabeza y salió casi azotando la puerta._

 _-Ahora no se si reír o llorar…-comente con una sonrisa avergonzada- no imagino que estará pensando de nosotros ahora._

 _-Nada bueno, eso es seguro –comento mi sonrojada "amiga"- solo estábamos abrazados, no hicimos nada malo._

 _-La verdad no hicimos nada, aunque…-con astucia la acorrale en uno de los guarda ropa del vestidor- siempre podemos empezar de poco a poco._

* * *

-¡Por fin, algo de acción! –literalmente, la cantante Yuki Anju salto de su asiento y sonrió de manera victoriosa- ¡ya era hora de que saliera a la luz mi intrépido Tsubasa!

-Anju, contrólate –rio el joven con ganas- no esperaba esa reacción de ti.

-¡No es para menos! Por fin hiciste algo que el Tsubasa que conozco haría –hablo con suma alegría y orgullo- ¡continua hablando, ándale! ¡Quiero saber su reacción!

-Bueno, bueno, a eso voy –volvió a reír y tomo un sorbo de su café- y luego…

* * *

 _-T-Tsubasa-kun_

 _Hubiera pagado lo que fuera por tener una cámara en esos momentos, se veía tan vulnerable como un pajarito atrapado por un lobo. Claro que me hubiera retirado si ella mostraba algun tipo de disgusto por la cercanía que tenia con ella en ese momento, pero paso todo lo contrario…_

 _Ella cerró los ojos con un fuerte sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas-S-solo se amable, por favor –pronuncio con una tímida voz, delicada como la seda pero poderosa como una bomba._

 _Ahora era yo el que estaba más rojo que un tomate, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y mi corazón no dejaba de latir._

 _Suspire rendido y apoye mi frente contra su hombro- contigo no se puede, eres demasiado linda para ser cierto._

 _Escuche como ella rio levemente y acaricio mi cabeza con afecto- Lo lamento Tsubasa-kun, a veces el corazón habla por si solo y no se puede controlar._

 _-¿Eh? –me aleje de su hombro y la vi confundido- ¿a que te refieres con…?_

 _Volvió a reír y beso mi mejilla -Tengo que trabajar Tsubasa-kun, apúrate y vuelve al trabajo– guiño el ojo y salió del vestidor muy campante._

 _Esa fue la primera vez que Minami Kotori me dejaba completamente sonrojado, confundido y…ciertamente alterado._

* * *

-Que vergüenza Tsubasa, esperaba más de ti –dijo la cantante decepcionada- esperaba más de ti.

-Pensaba molestarla, tal vez besarle la mejilla, jugar un poco con ella y hacerla sonrojar hasta que se desmayara. Pero no esperaba esa reacción de su parte…-argumento el pelijengibre levemente sonrojado- aun de solo pensarlo me pone tenso.

-Me sorprende que no te desmayaras…

-De hecho me desmaye, pero recobre la conciencia en pocos minutos –confeso aun apenado.

-Tsubasa, cada palabra está haciendo que mi respeto por ti se vaya por el caño…

-Perdón querida, ni yo sé explicar esa reacción mía –suspiro resignado.

-¿Y que paso después? Aparte de que tu dignidad se fue por un caño –indago la joven con cierto tono sarcástico.

-Ignorare tu tonito de voz –volvió a suspirar- pasaron los días y no pude preguntarle a Kotori la razón de su contestación. Cada vez que lo intentaba siempre pasaba algo y no podía preguntarle.

-¿Al menos si la pudiste llevar al desfile?

Gracias al cielo y a nuestro esfuerzo, la jefecita nos había dado el sábado libre. Kotori y yo habíamos quedado en vernos en el parque para asistir al desfile. Pero como buen chico corrido de su departamento, fui temprano para recogerla y hacer algo mientras.

-¿Eren te corrió? -indagó la chica curiosa.

-Si, dijo que le estaba hartando que diera tantas vueltas en el apartamento y me saco a patadas.

* * *

 _Siempre me intento ver bien cuando voy a una cita, pero ese día mi esfuerzo de triplico para formar un atuendo digno de mi cita. Pensaba llevar un traje, pero me pareció muy formal. Después vino la idea de una pantalonera y una sudadera, pero la deseche, demasiado informal. Pero como dije antes, Eren se estaba comentando a molestar, así que tome una camisa de cuadros rojos, unos jeans azules y mis fieles zapatos negros._

 _Así que fui al departamento de Kotori para ver si ya estaba lista. Toque la puerta y no pude más que reír por semejante vista._

 _La chica que abrió la puerta era mi adorada pajarita, que no estaba tan peinada y arreglada como de costumbre. Ya la había visto con su pijama de conejos, pero nunca me había tocado verla tan despeinada, parecía una melena de león._

 _-¿A dónde tan peinada? -dije con burla._

 _-T-Tsubasa-kun -en cuanto me vio cerro la mayor parte de la puerta, sólo podía ver parte de su cabeza- ¿Que haces aquí?_

 _-Mas bien, ¿que haces tú con ese peinado de leona a las tres de la tarde? -me burle- no me malinterpretes, te ves sumamente adorable, pero me sorprende verte así._

 _-E-es que ayer me desvele terminando unos ensayos que tenía pendientes -hablo con evidente vergüenza._

 _-Ya veo, pequeña leoncita._

 _-No me digas así -frunció el ceño de manera graciosa- ¿porque llegaste tan temprano?_

 _-Eren me corrió del apartamento, así que vine a ver como estabas -dije con simpleza- ¿puedo pasar o me vas a dejar aquí afuera?_

 _-Lo lamento, pasa -aún apenada abrió la puerta para darme el pase._

 _-Gracias~ -entre y antes que nada, la tome entre mis brazos y la abrace con fuerza._

 _-¡Hey, s-suéltame! -dio un leve chillido- no me he bañado, ¡debo oler mal!_

 _-Calla mujer y déjate querer -la levante del piso y me encamine a su habitación- te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario, así que alistaste -la deje en la puerta de su habitación y bese su mejilla tomate tu tiempo._

 _-Eres malo -frunció el ceño y después río levemente- pero es lo que me gusta de ti._

 _Antes que pudiera preguntarle sus palabras, ella se había metido rápidamente a su habitación._

 _No podía hacer más que esperarla, tal vez divagar por su departamento y robarme alguna foto de ella de niña._

* * *

-Antes de que preguntes, si, si tome una foto y la tengo en mi cartera -confeso el ojiverde con una sonrisa orgullosa de su tesoro- es una foto de cuando ella era una niña y estaba con un lindo vestido azul como el mar azul~.

-Eres un pervertido...

-Síguele y no te daré las fotos de Eren -el joven río al ver como la cantante guardaba completo silencio- ja, ¿no que no?

* * *

 _Entiendo que las mujeres tarden en cambiarse, pero es una exageración lo que pueden durar. No sabes lo feliz que estuve cuando Kotori salió de su habitación._

 _Se veía sumamente hermosa con ese vestido verde coral con olanes blancos en el borde de la falda. Mi corazón no dejaba de latir al verla así de bella. Era algo natural, aun con su peinado de leona se veía perfecta._

 _-¿Estas lista, Kotori? -le pregunte al verla con su lindo atuendo._

 _-Siempre -me sonrió y tomó mi brazo- ¿Tu lo estás?_

 _-Claro que si -le guiñe el ojo y ambos comenzamos a caminar a la puerta para irnos al desfile._

 _El transcurso del camino pasó entre bromas y risas. En cuanto llegamos se notaba la elegancia y la clase del lugar. Un lugar que ni en mis mejores pesadillas podría aspirar a entrar, y no porque no tuviera el dinero o algo así, la cosa es que jamás imagine estar en un lugar así. Gire a ver a mi acompañante, se veía sumamente feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus ojos brillaban. Todo el sacrificio había valido la pena, si ella estaba feliz, entonces estaba bien._

 _El desfile había empezado, si soy sincero, no soy fan de la ropa pero...al verla tan emocionada no pude nada más que sonreír y disfrutar del espectáculo que mis ojos visualizaban. Sus brillantes ojos, su cálida sonrisa y sus expresiones, era todo el espectáculo que necesitaba._

 _-¡Mira, Tsubasa-kun, es_ _Elie Saab_ _! –Murmuro eufórica mientras pasaba dicho diseñador con sus modelos- sus diseños son fascinantes, la posición de las costuras son gráciles, caen sobre la piel de las modelos como agua. ¿Viste ese vestido? Nunca pensé en usar ese tipo de estampados, lo tendré en cuenta en próximos diseños._

 _Solo me limite a asentir y sonreír. Había cosas que no entendía y se las preguntaba a Kotori y ella las respondía con tanta alegría._

 _Dirigí la mirada hacia una de las modelos, esa chica me parecía muy similar. No fue hasta que quiño el ojo que me di cuenta de quién era, una ex –novia de cuando estaba en secundaria, sabía que conocía esa melena rosada y esos absorbentes ojos amarillos. Únicamente me limite a asentir con una sonrisa y levante levemente la mano en gesto de saludo._

 _-¿A quién saludas? –pregunto mi bella acompañante con inocencia._

 _-A Nanaka –dije con simpleza pero ella parecía confundida- es mi ex –novia de cuando iba a la secundaria –había cambiado su gesto de confundida a ¿molesta?_

* * *

-Tsubasa, eres un idiota, ¡es obvio que estaba molesta! ¡Si vas y le dices que saludas a tu ex –novia! –grito la artista molesta.

-No lo entendí en ese entonces, no te enojes…

* * *

 _Como dije en ese entonces no entendía el enojo de Kotori, por eso simplemente la miraba confundido. Ella evitaba mi mirada, cuando quería hablar con ella simplemente desviaba la mirada y ya no contestaba mis preguntas…así que no me quedo de otra más que recurrir a la estrategia que han usado los hombres por años para que las mujeres les presten atencion, la fastidie e intente sacarle conversación en vez de esperar a que se le pasara el enojo._

 _-Kotoriiii, no me ignores, ¿ahora que hice? –le pregunte en casi una súplica- lamento si hice algo mal, no lo vuelvo a hacer –forme un puchero en mis labios e intente buscar su mirada, pero me seguía eludiendo- anda, préstame algo de atencion, no vuelvo a hacer lo que sea que hice…_

 _Ella suspiro y me vio con una cara neutra-Eres un tonto –con dos de sus dedos golpeo mi mejilla como si fuera una cachetada, aunque la verdad no dolió -¿enserio no sabes lo que hiciste?_

 _-De verdad que no, ¿me lo dirías? –Pedí como un pequeño niño- si me lo dices, no lo vuelvo a hacer._

 _Volvió a suspirar- saludaste a tu ex estando conmigo…-su murmuro apenas lo alcance a escuchar, pero al escucharlo me di una bofetada mental por lo idiota que había sido en ese momento._

 _-Lo lamento Kotori –hice una leve mueca- no me di cuenta fue por inercia. Tienes razón en molestarte, yo lo haría si fuera el caso –tome su mano derecha y la sostuve mi mano izquierda- ¿me perdonas? –pedí con verdadero arrepentimiento._

 _Kotori nuevamente suspiro y me sonrió levemente- creo que exagere, ¿verdad?_

 _-Claro que no, estas en toda la razón de actuar así –bese su mano con cariño- yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si tu saludaras a un ex –novio, aun que…-entrecerré brevemente mis ojos- eso significaría que no te estás divirtiendo, lo cual nos lleva a que debo molestarte y hacerte reír mas para que no andes mirando más chicos que no sean yo –dije con fingida seriedad que Kotori tomo con una suave risita._

 _-Eres todo un caso, Tsubasa-kun –ahora me sonreirá ampliamente- ¿te parece si terminamos de ver el desfile?_

 _-Claro, pero no te salvaras de mis preguntas y bromas en lo que queda._

 _-No esperaría menos –volvió a reír y ambos colocamos nuestra atencion en la pasarela._

 _Ya eran pasadas de las doce de la noche cuando había terminado, Kotori se veía tan feliz, en el camino a su departamento no dejaba de platicar sobre los vestidos, la gracia que tuvieron las modelos, dio algunas críticas sobre un vestido morado que no le gusto._

 _Era como una niña en juguetería, sus ojos no dejaron de brillar aún después de salir del desfile._

 _-Tsubasa-kun, muchas gracias -me agradeció en la puerta de su apartamento- sin ti, no hubiera podido ir al desfile y cumplir mi sueño._

 _-No hay de que, Kotori. Fue un placer hacer algo por ti -le sonreír y tome su mano._

 _-Me gustaría devolverte el favor algún día. Puedo hacerte un regalo._

 _-Kotori, el mayor regalo que me pudiste dar es sonreír como lo hiciste hoy -le dije calmadamente mientras mi mano se posaba en su mejilla- tu felicidad es la mía._

 _-Siento que no es suficiente...-poso su mano sobre la mía y sonrió levemente._

 _-Para mí lo es -bese su frente de manera afectiva._

 _No sé que paso en ese momento, pero, Kotori me había besado. Fue solo un leve rose, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerme sentir una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo. No tuve oportunidad de regresar el gesto porque ella había separado sus labios de los míos._

 _-Tsubasa-kun, yo...lo..._

 _No la deje terminar, ahora eran mis labios los que rozaban contra los de ella. Pero a diferencia de su beso, este si fue un poco más duradero._

 _Me aleje de sus labios y con una sonrisa vi su evidente sonrojo- Lo entiendo, a veces el corazón actúa sin pensar, ¿verdad? -pronuncie sus mismas palabras que ella había dicho hace unos días._

 _-Es cierto...-sonrió aun sonrojada y acaricio mi mejilla- a veces el corazón es tan terco, que hace las cosas sin pensar._

 _-Tendrás que disculpar al mío, pues es enamoradizo._

 _-Eso es lo que te hace único -río suavemente y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos._

 _Ese fue la primera vez que un simple beso me hacía sentir así. Desde ese día, nuestra relación había cambiado._

 _Después de aquel beso, no me eran suficientes mis visitas en las tardes al café, tampoco lo era llamarla por las noches yo quería mas, quería verla, me gusta su sonrisa, ella era diferente a mis antiguas experiencias._

 _Varias veces Eren intento arrancarme el celular porque yo no dejaba de hablar con ella en las noches. Era nuestro ritual nocturno, yo le hablaba o ella lo hacía, siempre a la misma hora y nuestra hora de dormir era a las 2 de la mañana cuando terminábamos de estudiar o simplemente nos vencía el sueño._

 _Después de esa dulce despedida, no la había vuelto a besar, pero ganas no me faltaban, veía el mismo deseo en ella, pero había algo que nos detenía. Ante todo y lo que las personas quieran pensar, yo ame y respete mucho a Kotori, por eso no la volví a besar por el hecho de no ser "una pareja formal". Así que, seguro de mi decisión, me encamine a su departamento, ese día le pediría que fuera mi novia._

 _Nervioso toque la puerta. En lo que ella abría la puerta, yo alisaba mi camisa negra._

 _-Tsubasa-kun -abrió la puerta y yo la vi con una sonrisa- lamento si tarde, estaba preparando el té –se movió a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar a su departamento._

 _-¿Hiciste té de durazno? -pregunte mientras entraba al apartamento._

 _-Claro, es tú favorito -cerro la puerta y junto a ella nos encaminamos a su pequeña sala._

 _-Y el tuyo también -me senté en la sala como buen niño que soy, mientras Kotori iba a la cocina por las tazas de té._

 _-Tienes razón, es de mis favoritos -río con suavidad y se sentó al lado mío con las tazas- su taza señor._

 _-Gracias, bella dama -tome la taza y le di un sorbo- perfecto como tú._

 _-Me harás sonrojar -coloco su mano en su mejilla._

 _-Y eso es lo que quiero -agregue con una encantadora sonrisa- adoro tus sonrojos, tanto como te quiero a ti._

 _-Tsubasa yo...-su mirada cambio, ahora estaba apenada de verdad, pero parecía triste- ¿tu me...me...?_

 _-Kotori -tome sus manos entre las mías y le sonreí tiernamente- yo te amo como no tienes ni idea, dime idiota si así lo quieres, pero yo me enamore de ti la primera vez que te vi. Tu sonrisa, tu risa, la forma en la que hablas francés me encanta, amo todo de ti, absolutamente todo._

 _Por fin, me le había confesado, me sentía...libre, pero avergonzado, ella no dejaba de mirarme impresionada. Ya había visto esto, la primera opción era disculparse pero no lo haría, no me arrepentí en ese momento de nada._

 _Pensé en la segunda opción, que era besarla, como en las novelas pero...Kotori me gano la idea, sin poder reaccionar, ella la me estaba besando, sus labios se apoderaron de los míos de una manera tierna y amable...en pocos segundos ella se alejo de mis labios y me vio con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

 _-Tsubasa-kun~ te amo -me estremecí al escuchar su confesión tan sincera._

 _-Kotori~ -no me pude resistir y la bese, pero a diferencia del beso que me dio ella, yo le di un beso con más pasión y entrega._

 _Ella no tardo en responder a mi beso...por los dioses, ese fue el mejor día de toda mi vida._

 _Desde ese día, empezamos a salir, Kotori fue mi relación más larga, la mujer que ame y aun amo con locura. Cada día que yo salía temprano la iba a visitar a su universidad, era divertido besarla enfrente de sus compañeras porque parecían ambulancias. Hubo una vez en la que ella se enfermo y yo fui a cuidarla todo el día, la llene de besos y caricias, claro que al final me termine de enfermar yo, pero valió la pena. Conocí a su madre, la señora es un amor con patas al igual que su hija, al igual que la señora Minami, yo la quiero y el sentimiento es recíproco._

 _Me sentía en la gloria todo ese tiempo que estuve con ella, y todo iba mejorando, pensé que iba a vivir feliz con ella, incluso podía verme casado con ella. Juro por todo lo que es bueno en esta vida, vi en sus ojos a mis hijos, nos vi viviendo y envejeciendo juntos…fue un grave error pensar eso antes de tiempo._

 _Un día, un amigo de Eren lo vino a visitar y junto con Kotori decidimos salir al centro comercial. El amigo de Eren era un peliazul de nombre Sonoda Umi._

 _-El placer es todo mío, Kira -san, Minami-san- hablo el peliazul después de mi presentación._

 _-No seas tan formal, solo dime Tsubasa -sugerí con una sonrisa._

 _-Lo mismo digo, Umi-kun -hablo mi bella novia con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al chico. Me hubiera puesto celoso, pero se el efecto que tiene Kotori en los hombres, por eso no me moleste._

 _-E-eh si, claro -que gracioso es ver un chico tan serio así de sonrojado._

 _-Tsubasa, vamos a comprar algo de beber -ordeno mi mejor amigo._

 _-Claro, jefecito -dije en burla y vi a mi peligris novia- ¿me esperas aquí?_

 _-Por supuesto -su respuesta vino acompañada con un dulce beso en los labios- vuelve rápido._

 _-Lo prometo -le bese la frente en respuesta._

 _-Umi, volvemos después -le dijo Eren a Umi._

 _-Aquí los esperamos -contesto con una leve sonrisa._

 _Eren y yo nos encaminamos a la fuente de sodas del centro comercial._

 _-Vas muy enserio con Kotori, ¿cuanto crees que dure eso? -pregunto él mientras sacaba unas sodas de la maquina._

 _-Durara mucho, yo lo sé, confió en eso -le conteste con mucho optimismo._

 _-Debo admitirlo -se giro para verme con una sonrisa de felicidad, raro en el por cierto- nunca te he visto tan feliz con alguien, incluso pensé que era un pasatiempo tuyo al estar con puras mujeres sin compromiso, pero me has demostrado lo contrario, espero que tengas la mayor felicidad con Kotori._

 _-Te lo agradezco amigo, muchas gracias -correspondí su sonrisa y palmee su hombro- vamos, mi bella novia me espera y tu amigo te espera a ti._

 _Con las sodas en mano nos encaminamos a nuestra ubicación pasada._

* * *

-Anju...-el joven abrazo a la chica con fuerza, algo sorpresivo para ella.

-¿Tsubasa? ¿Que pasa? -pregunto extrañada.

-Yo...no puedo...-murmuro casi sin aire- no quiero recordar eso...

-Tsubasa...-la joven, acaricio su espalda para consolarlo. Lo bueno era que se encontraban en el sofá y no en las sillas donde estaban tomando el café- ¿porque...?

-Porque ese día fui un idiota, ese día la vi... La vi con mis propios ojos...

-¿Que viste? -preguntó con miedo al escuchar la voz entrecortada de su amigo.

-Vi...esa mirada que pones tu cuando hablas con Eren...la misma que él hace también... Esa mirada la vi en Kotori.

-¿Como...? ¿Por Umi-san?

-Si...cuando Eren y yo llegamos, Kotori tenía esa sonrisa, una brillante sonrisa que yo nunca logre sacarle...jamás la vi así conmigo -el ojiverde alzo la mirada.

Anju se sorprendió al verlo, nunca lo había visto tan triste tan...dolido.

-No tienes que hablar si no lo deseas...-la ojimorado acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de su amigo- fue un error yo...

-No, debo sacarlo, debo contárselo a alguien -tomo un gran bocado de aire.

* * *

 _En ese tiempo no lo sabía, pero esa sonrisa...no solo Kotori la tenia, sino también Umi, el sonreía con esa misma intensidad...la misma sonrisa que yo portaba y porto actualmente...una sonrisa llena de admiración y cariño…_

 _Por idiota no me di cuenta de la real situación. Kotori eludía mis abrazos semanas después de ese encuentro, la veía cohibida conmigo, eso no era normal...y yo no lo vi hasta que Eren me hizo entrar en razón. Si algo pasaba debíamos arreglarlo como pareja ¿no? Esa fue mi intención, iba a citar a Kotori en un café, pero como la primera vez, ella me gano, toco y entro a mi departamento._

 _-Tsubasa, tenemos que hablar -me sorprendió cuando no uso el "kun" como siempre- ven -se acomodo en la sala con una mirada seria y preocupada._

 _-Está bien -me senté al lado de ella preocupado, no hablaba- Kotori, ¿que pasa?_

 _-Tsubasa...-tomo aire y hablo con una temblorosa voz- debemos... Debemos terminar..._

 _-¿Que? -mi sorpresa fue tanta que había olvidado de respirar. No podía ser cierto, pero lo era...- ¿Hice algo mal? -mi voz salio desesperada- porque si es eso lo cambio enseguida._

 _-No, Tsubasa, tu eres magnifico -ella tomo de mis manos - eres el mejor novio que una chica pueda tener._

 _-¿Entonces? ¿Porque me abandonas? -no quería llorar, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas._

 _-No llores, por favor -ahora sus ojos también estaban cristalinos- Tsubasa yo...no quiero verte llorar._

 _-Entonces no me digas esas cosas –ni siquiera intente limpiar mis lagrimas y ocultar mi voz dolida._

 _-Debo hacerlo…-apretó con fuerza mis manos- Tsubasa…yo…_

* * *

-Se abalanzó sobre mi pecho y llorando me dijo que amaba a Umi...que al besarme o abrazarme sentía que lo engañaba a el...

-¿Ella te...?

-No, ella me dijo que no y le creo...no sería capaz -el ojiverde tomo aire y después suspiro- me dijo que, se sentía culpable de querer a otro pero...mas culpable se sentía al no seguir su corazón.

-Eso no la justifica… ¿Cómo se supone que se enamoro de Umi-san?

-Es un misterio para mí, no me he atrevido a preguntar y la verdad no deseo hacerlo…

-Tsubasa...

-La deje ir -sonrió con pesadez- la deje irse con un hombre que la ama con la misma fuerza que ella a él...era...era lo justo.

-Pero no para ti -la joven limpio las lágrimas del joven con su pulgar- no merecías ese final.

-La vida no es justa, bella Anju...y la historia aun continua.

* * *

 _-¿Y…de verdad lo amas?_

 _-Si –dijo con completa seguridad aunque sus lágrimas no dejaran de caer por sus ojos._

 _-E-entiendo. Te…terminamos –pronuncie aquellas palabras con dolor- no quiero que te sientas mal al estar al lado mío, quiero que seas feliz…_

 _-Lo lamento, en verdad no quería hacerte esto, soy, soy de lo peor –hablo con la voz entrecortada – soy lo peor de lo peor. Discúlpame por favor, perdona a mi tonto corazón._

 _Negué suavemente con la cabeza mientras limpiaba las lagrimas Kotori-No, más bien tendrás que disculpar a mi corazón, pues es enamoradizo -repetí mis palabras de cuando nos besamos por primera vez- a veces el corazón actúa sobre la mente, ¿lo recuerdas?_

 _Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza- disculpa al mío, no sabe lo que hace...termina lastimando a alguien tan honesto como tú._

 _-Kotori, porque te amo...lo mejor es dejarte ir -sonreí de manera amarga- serás más feliz con él._

 _-Tsubasa-kun -con su pulgar limpio unas lágrimas que corrían por mis mejillas- no merezco tus lágrimas, no llores -pidió con su voz entrecortada._

 _-Tu mereces las estrellas y las más hermosas flores -pronuncie con tristeza, mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos- al menos déjame llorar por ti y este dolor que estoy sintiendo._

 _-En ese caso...-paro de limpiar mis lágrimas y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho- permíteme llorar contigo._

 _Así fue como termino nuestro último día juntos, ambos llorando sin consuelo...ella en mi pecho y yo recargado en su cabeza._

* * *

-¿Que hiciste después?

-Lo que cualquier hombre hace: me emborrache, me fui con muchas mujeres y me metí en varios problemas. Junto con Eren me cambie de universidad y sigo estudiando aquí en Japón... No podía seguir en un lugar que me recordada mi gran amor.

-Pero... ¿Porque Umi te odia? Si es él quien se metió en su relación -habló molesta, era rara la vez que se enojaba con alguien que no conocía del todo, pero le estaba empezando a agarrar resentimiento al arquero peliazul.

-No te enojes con él, tiene sus razones -Tsubasa río amargamente- después de recuperar mi cordura, lo fui a ver y le dije que amaba a Kotori y que lo seguiría haciendo, le dije que si él la descuidaba se la robaría en sus narices...tiene razón en no quererme, pero yo no lo odio. Solo lo haré si la hace llorar, ahí es cuando lo detestare.

-No puedo imaginar el dolor que tienes en este momento -la joven lo abrazo con fuerza- eres valiente Tsubasa.

-No lo soy...no lo he sido en años -suspiro pesadamente- cuando Kotori volvió a Japón fui incapaz de decirle la verdad, de como me sentía...al contrario, la felicite y desde entonces comenzamos a ser amigos...solo amigos...

-Puedes hacerlo...-hablo la joven mientras sentía como su amigo respiraba con dificultad.

-No, ya derrame muchas lágrimas -se alejo de los brazos de la chica y le sonrió de la mejor manera que pudo- estoy ahora que se lo confesé a alguien.

-¿Eren no lo sabe?

-El me ayudo a salir de mi depresión, pero nunca le conté lo que le dije a Umi o a Kotori, por eso le parece tan extraño que hable con ella como si nada.

-Eso explica muchas cosas...

-Anju, muchas gracias por todo -antes que la chica pudiera contestarle, el la había besado en la mejilla- eres maravillosa, si no estuvieras con Eren...pues iría por ti hasta el fin del mundo.

Había que ser sinceros, el ambiente era romántico en ese tiempo, los brazos de tsubasa sujetaban con suavidad las caderas de Anju y ella tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven...pero...siempre que pasa eso, llega el novio celoso a partirle la cara al joven.

-¡T-S-U-B-A-S-A!

-Nos vemos preciosa -le dio otro beso en la mejilla y comenzó a correr- ¡No me atrapadas, lento!

-¡Ahora si te dejo estéril, pedazo de basura humana!

Y así comenzaron a corretearse, como perro y gato, así es y será su relación.

Anju se les quedó viendo con una sonrisa, era divertido verlas correr, pero, para ella lo importante era la sonrisa de su pelijengibre amigo...sus historias coincidían, pero a ella solo la habían engañado "dos veces" más bien era una, puesto que lo de Eren no fue un engaño en realidad.

Ya llegaría el día en el que Tsubasa encontraría a su mujer perfecta, una que si lo valore, ese día llegaría cuando Anju se dignara a contar que paso en el tiempo que no estuvo con Eren...ese día ¿llegaría tarde o temprano?

* * *

 _ **Solo una pequeña aclaración, el Moore es un libro de anatomía que usan en mi facultad para entender mejor los temas de anatomía y esas cosas.**_

 **Han pasado décadas desde la última vez que actualice este fic… 10,290 palabras, creo que este es de los capítulos más largos que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **¡Pero bien! ¿Qué tal les pareció? La verdad… me siento tan mal de poner a Tsubasa siempre en esas situaciones, es como… no sé, no sé porque lo hago sufrir tanto u.u**

 **Ya se viene tanto el pasado de Anju como lo que ella tuvo que pasar en su separación con Eren, no va a ser muy larga, pero espero poder expresar esos sentimientos que aparecen en esos momentos en el que dos personas que se aman terminan.**

 **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**


End file.
